Draco Malfoy and the Half-Blood Prince's Daughter
by FranceHufflepuff
Summary: They were meeting secretly. He would kiss and touch her like a boyfriend does to his girlfriend. He would pull her to broom cupboards, alcoves or even to the RoR. She had no idea what kind of relationship they have, so imagine her surprise when she woke up in her parents' house with him by her side - snuggled against his chest. HEA. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thank you, **AmandaLeigh** , the author of THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER. I have learned a new way of _telling_ a story.

 **Summary:** They were meeting secretly. He would kiss and touch her as a boyfriend does to his girlfriend. He would pull her to broom cupboards, alcoves or even to the RoR. She had no idea what kind of relationship they have, so imagine her surprise when she woke up in her parents' house with him by her side - snuggled against his chest.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 ** _"I know your eyes in the morning sun_**

 ** _I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_**

 ** _And the moment that you wander far from me_**

 ** _I want to feel you in my arms again_**

 ** _And you come to me on a summer breeze_**

 ** _Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave_**

 ** _And it's me you need to show_**

 ** _How deep is your love, how deep is your love_**

 ** _How deep is your love?_**

 ** _I really mean to learn_**

 ** _'Cause we're living in a world of fools_**

 ** _Breaking us down when they all should let us be_**

 ** _We belong to you and me."_**

 ** _-"How Deep Is Your Love" (Maurice, Barry and Robin Gibb)_**

 ** _._**

 **June 3, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Hermione Granger felt the different comfort of her bed - the familiar softness of the mattress, smell of the pillow where her nose was buried, the blanket she realized she was clutching. The bedclothes all smell like the fabric conditioner her dear mother used.

 _When did Hogwarts bed start to smell like this?_ she thought with a smile, still not opening her eyes. She wanted to enjoy the smell, the feeling of the bed. She felt like home.

She buried her nose deeper into the pillow and clutched the sheets tighter, but then, she felt an arm on her waist and the hand caressed her cloth-covered stomach. She frowned _,_ wondering who was sleeping beside her.

 _Did Ginny come to my bed last night? Did she cry again because of Harry and fell asleep beside me?_

She opened her eyes, shifted to face her bedfellow, but she was greeted by darkness. However, she smelt another familiar scent. A masculine scent.

 _Not Ginny._

Her bedfellow pulled her close to _him -_ she was guessing it was a male based on the scent - and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Did I wake you?" came a familiar male voice.

Hermione froze in shock upon recognizing the voice. _What's he doing here? Is this a dream?_ Her heart was racing, her mind was bombarded with answers as to why Draco Malfoy was currently sharing a bed with her.

She tried to think what happened before she fell asleep: O.W.L.s exam; Harry fainted and said that Voldemort's got Sirius at the Ministry; she and Harry went to Umbridge's office to check on Sirius while Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna went to distract the Toad and her squad.

Then, they were caught. Umbridge came in with the Inquisitorial Squad members, nearly strangling her friends. Pansy Parkinson wanted to rip her throat, but Draco Malfoy, her secret _love interest_ and ' _almost_ boyfriend', snarled at Parkinson and said that he wanted to "break the Mudblood's bones". Hermione remembered feeling relieved because she knew that Draco would never hurt her - after almost nine months of meeting, studying together, arguing, snogging and craving for each other's touch. And she was right. Draco did not tighten his grip on her hands behind her. He was just holding her wrists casually and caressed her skin using his thumbs. Of course, no one should know, so she faked a pained look and pretended to struggle.

If someone told her years ago that she would be hiding in broom cupboards, Muggle or Restricted section of the library or the Room of Requirement, snogging Draco Malfoy, she would've called that person insane. She would've thought that that person needed to be in Janus Thickey Ward in St. Mungo's Hospital. But come September the first, she found herself alone in a compartment and later joined by Draco Malfoy. And that was the start of their _secret_ affair.

Hermione also tried to remember what happened after Umbridge tried to hit Harry with Cruciatus Curse. She made-up a story about Dumbledore's secret weapon. She and Harry lured Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest and soon, the centaurs got the Toad. Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny soon found them and they went to the Ministry to 'rescue' Sirius.

But Sirius wasn't there. Hermione was right all along. It was a trap Voldemort planned to make him get the prophecy. Sirius wasn't there. Hermione remembered facing the Death Eaters - Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, her _boyfriend's_ father and crazy aunt.

She remembered dueling with them until she was hit by Dolohov with a non-verbal curse, and everything went black.

She sighed heavily. _Am I in the hospital wing? Or at home? But either way, what's Draco doing here? Maybe this is a dream. Draco Malfoy would never let himself be caught lying beside me, hugging me._

"Love, what's wrong?" came Draco's concerned voice.

Hermione smiled at the endearment. He would call her that when they were in the middle of snogging or making out sessions; and when he was about to _come_ and after their mind-blowing sex the night before the O.W.L.s. They only made love once, but it was incredible and unforgettable for Hermione. She loved it every time he would call her _love._ She felt so special and loved, even if it wasn't still clear _what_ they are. Partners? Fling? Friends with benefits? More than friends, less than lovers?

She sighed. Maybe, now, she could ask him about their relationship. After all, they've crossed the line by having sex.

"Love?" came his worried voice again.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked quietly, meeting his grey eyes.

He frowned slightly but kissed her forehead. "Because that's what you are to me."

"What?" she asked again. _I want to hear you say it._

"Love. You're the one I love," he replied in his sincere tone.

Hermione released her breath she had not realized she was holding. "Then, this is a dream," she decided.

"How can you say that?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Because in reality, you'd never say that. You'd never call me _that_ unless we're doing something."

"But, what if, I truly love you?" he asked, pulling her even closer.

"Slytherins don't answer 'what if' questions. You told me that. Therefore, this is just a dream," she replied stubbornly.

"You're not dreaming," he insisted. "I can prove you that."

"Do it, then," she replied quietly.

Draco moved and positioned himself above her, holding her wrists on the pillows. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

Hermione groaned and her legs suddenly felt like jelly. She couldn't resist Draco's mouth, so she opened hers and let his tongue work. His kisses were gentle and she couldn't understand how, but she felt his longing. Every kiss conveyed one message: he longed for her. She responded with equal fervour and untangled her hands from his grip to toy with his platinum blond hair. Draco's mouth left hers and she almost complained, but when she felt his lips on her neck, she moaned with satisfaction. Draco licked her neck, making her wet between her thighs and he kissed her exposed chest. She realized that she was wearing a tank top with spaghetti strap. Draco's mouth reached the valley between her breasts and he pulled down her straps to have better access to her now bare breasts. His eyes adored her mounds before bringing his lips to one of them. He kissed her left pink bud, then licked it with his skillful tongue, before sucking on it like a hungry child. She gasped and arched her back and tightened her grip to his hair.

"Oh, shit. Draco!" she exclaimed, not caring where they were and some people might hear them. "Don't stop!"

Draco's head bobbed up and down, sucking her breast while his one hand kneaded the other breast. After a few seconds, he turned to her right breast and gave it the same attention. Hermione could feel her wetness, so she parted her legs and guided Draco in between. She also yanked his shirt. His mouth left her breast only to remove his garments, including his boxers. Hermione did the same. She removed her tank top and shorts. When she was about to remove her knickers, Draco stopped her. He leaned forward and smelt her scent down there, before removing her knickers. Then, he buried his face on her crotch. She arched her body, offering herself to him and soon, she felt his tongue and fingers inside her, making her squirm and moan with lust.

"Oh, fuck! Keep going, Draco! Don't you ever stop until I..." And she clutched the bedsheet, curled her toes and she came. She felt so good and wanted more, so she touched his shoulders and motioned for him to move up. He got her message and crawled up to meet her face and gave her a searing kiss. Hermione could taste herself from his mouth, but she didn't mind. Instead, it made her sexually excited again, especially when she felt his erection pressed against her lower abdomen. They continued to kiss like there's no tomorrow and Draco slowly moved to press the head of his cock in her wet core. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her and soon, they joined. Draco thrust faster, calling her name with lust and it turned her on. Their moans were ruffled by the pressing of their mouths and they came together. Draco lay beside her and waved his wand to clean the two of them before pulling her to an embrace. Hermione felt tired, but happy, even if she knew it was just a dream. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She felt it when Draco reached for her left hand and fiddled something on her ring finger. She frowned when she felt two rings on her, but brushed off the thought.

 _Again, this is just a dream._

.

 **June 4, 1998**

 **(the present)**

When Hermione woke up, she was met by the sunlight coming from outside the window. She narrowed her eyes and faced the other side of the bed. Then, she realized that she was, indeed, _home._ In her parents' house. She wondered what happened after Dolohov hit her with the curse. She didn't feel any pain. When she checked herself under the sheets, she found out that she was naked. She gasped, sat up and clutched the sheets to cover her nakedness. Then, just in time, the door opened, revealing Draco Malfoy, wearing a white tank and a pair of sweatpants. He was smiling broadly.

"You're awake!" he said happily and sat on the bed beside her.

 _What's going on? Why is he here?_

She swallowed and nodded.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked in a worried voice and he held her left hand. He fiddled something there.

She looked down and saw her ring finger with two rings on it. One was a white gold band with a princess cut sapphire stone. The second ring was also a white gold with diamond cuts around. Her eyes fell on Draco's left hand. He was wearing a ring similar to her second.

Hermione felt so confused and had no idea what the hell was going on. First, she woke up in the middle of the night with him beside her. Second, he said that he loves her. Third, they made love without being careful they might get caught. Fourth, she woke up _again,_ wearing what appeared like engagement and wedding rings. She raised a hand and pressed her fingers to her forehead.

"Hermione, love, are you okay?" Draco sounded more worried than earlier and placed a hand on her back.

She closed her eyes. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Draco's hands left her hand and back. She opened her eyes to look at him. He looked tensed. "Hermione, I - I just want to - "

"Why are you here? Did my parents talk to you before you came here? Do _Mother_ and _Father_ know you're here?" she snapped.

"Of course! Your mother encouraged me to come here and see you and patch things up. As for your father, I believe he would advise me to do the same," he replied. "I'm glad that somehow, we've made up last night." He smiled.

"I don't understand, Draco," she confessed, looking down on her lap. "Why are you here? Why am I here?"

"You don't remember leaving _our_ house?" he asked, disappointed.

"Malfoy Manor?" she asked.

"No. Our house in Cambridge. _Your_ cottage," he replied, sounding impatient.

She bit her lip and fiddled her rings. "I - I can't remember the house you're talking about."

"Honestly, what's the matter with you?" Hermione didn't need to look up to see that he was dismayed. He sounded like it.

"I don't know. I'm so confused." Boy, she was really confused. She couldn't decide what to say.

"Confused? About what?" he asked, puzzled.

"About our relationship, you, idiot!" she snapped. It just came out of her mouth without even thinking. But really, she was. She didn't know what _they_ were before the mayhem at the Ministry and when she woke up next, she was at home - with him. And the biggest things that confused her, even more, were the rings and the house he was talking about.

Draco sighed and didn't say anything. She tried to calm down and when she felt relaxed, Draco spoke again. "Care to elaborate that?" He sounded frustrated.

"This year has been... different," she confessed without looking up. "Since our first year, you have always tormented me... Then one day, you shared a compartment with me and decided that we become civil. Then... after a month, you started pulling me in the alcoves, broom cupboards, then snog me like I'm your girlfriend. Honestly, as much as I love you, you're hurting my feelings by not clarifying what kind of relationship we have."

"But, Hermione... Why are you talking about our fifth year?" he asked in a confused tone.

She frowned and looked up, meeting his eyes. Then, that's when she noticed his features. His hair was longer than the night before the O.W.L.s exam. His face was different. He looked... _older._ His chest was broader and more muscular.

"Hermione, why - what was the last thing you remember?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"O.W.L.s exams... Department of Mysteries... Time Room," she said slowly, looking directly into his grey eyes.

Draco paled and his eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Hermione nodded. Draco face-palmed. "Shit. This can't be..." he murmured.

She frowned. "Draco, what is it?"

Draco shook his head, then reached for her hands. "Love, I am not sure what happened last night before you went to bed, but... It's not our fifth year anymore," he replied patiently. "It's the year 1998."

Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"And well, you know what these rings mean, right?" he asked, fiddling her rings.

Hermione raised her hand to look at the rings she was wearing. Then, she turned to him again. "Married? We're married?" she asked nervously, but with a smile.

Draco's facial expression softened and he smiled as well; the crooked smile she loved. "Yes."

Hermione leaned forward to hug him and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, Draco! We ended up together! I am so happy. I almost thought that I didn't mean anything to you after a couple of snogging sessions," she said against his chest. "Then, after a few more months, I was already falling in love with you... But you didn't say anything about our relationship..." She pulled away to meet his eyes. "I am so happy, Draco. Even if I missed two years of our lives."

Draco looked surprised. "You are?"

"Of course!"

"Even if you don't remember everything? Even our wedding?"

"Well, we have to find out what happened; why I lost my memories of the past two years. But it won't change anything, right? I'm still your wife and... You told me last night that you love me," she said, blushing.

Draco grinned and kissed her forehead. "Of course. I've loved you since the fifth year. And you're the only one since then. No one else."

Hermione felt happy. "Then, I don't have to worry too much. Maybe I just hit my head," she laughed and initiated a kiss, to which Draco responded fervently.

.

"Draco? Where are my parents?" she asked suddenly while putting on her day clothes after another round of mind-blowing lovemaking. Draco suggested that they stay on bed longer since it was a Saturday. Hermione couldn't resist his puppy eyes, so she allowed him to pin her on the bed and shower her with kisses until they joined again.

Draco was in the middle of putting on his sweatpants when he turned to her. He looked hesitant. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger are in Australia."

Her eyes widened. "Really? Oh, they made it, finally! You know, it was their dream, to travel to Australia continent and explore every single country there," she chuckled. "How long have they been staying there?"

"For almost a year now," he replied.

She turned to him again. "Really? Did we... did we move in together after the seventh year?"

Draco gave her a small smile and shook her head. "No. We... just got married a month ago. Not your ideal wedding, but we can get married again, the Muggle way, with your parents around."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why? What happened? Why did we get married early? Not that I'm complaining. At least, I wouldn't see Pansy Parkinson looking at you with determination anymore."

Draco chuckled and moved towards her to kiss her on the forehead. "You don't have to worry about Pansy. She wasn't really in love with me. She only saw me as an ideal future husband, because of my family's social status."

Hermione scrunched her nose in annoyance. She almost wanted to hex Pansy Parkinson every time she would see her at the Great Hall, staring at Draco with a determined look on her face.

"She's married as well."

"Really? To whom? The land the last time I heard, she's planning to use a love potion on you," she teased.

Draco chuckled. "She briefly dated Blaise Zabini during our sixth year but later on fell in love with Ernie MacMillan."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "But Ernie's a blood traitor. How did her parents react?"

Draco's face became serious. "Love, a lot of things happened, especially the past year, but I promise to tell you the rest, or anything you'd like to know after our visit at St. Mungo's today. But for now, I'll tell you something really important. Voldemort's dead. Harry defeated him and he's very much alive."

Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. She felt victorious and hugged Draco tightly as if celebrating Voldemort's defeat and Harry's success. "I'm so happy for Harry! I should see him soon!"

Draco smiled. "Yes, perhaps when you remember everything again."

"Is that all you're going to tell me for now?"

Draco hesitated. "Uh. Since I mentioned Harry, I might as well mention your other friends."

"Yeah?" she asked, a little nervous. _Did someone die? Was it Ron or Ginny?_

"You and Harry are not friends with the Weasleys anymore," he replied hesitantly.

Hermione slowly shook her head. "That's impossible! Why? What's the reason?"

Draco looked away. "I don't know. You never told me, but I'm sure Harry can tell you everything. After all, the two of you decided to cut your ties with them," he replied quietly.

Hermione tried to think of reasons why she and Harry would end their relationship with the Weasleys, but she couldn't think of any. She sat on the bed and Draco came beside her, placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, love. I had to tell you because we're going out and you might see one of them, or..."

"I might insist on visiting them," she finished sadly. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes."

She took his left hand and fiddled his wedding band. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco planted a kiss on the top of her head. "You're welcome, love."

.

They went down for breakfast. Hermione noticed that her parents' house still looked the same, except for some missing photos in the sitting room. There was only one framed picture on the mantle, and it was a photo of her and Draco. They were wearing formal dress robes, holding hands and smiling timidly.

"That's our wedding picture," came Draco's voice.

"Where are the rest of our family pictures?" she asked.

"Guess your parents brought them. I think you had to put them away after your parents left because the Death Eaters might come and search," he explained.

"I can't remember anything about the war," she said sadly.

Draco stepped forward and gave her a chaste kiss. "Don't be sad, love. We'll find a way to bring back your memories. Rather, the healers at St. Mungo's will find a way."

Someone cleared their throat. Hermione and Draco looked around and she saw a tiny creature - a house-elf wearing a pink tutu dress. "Mippy is sorry for interrupting you, Miss Hermy and Sir Draco."

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned to Draco. "We have a house-elf?" she asked angrily.

"No need to throw a shirty, love," he replied calmly. "All elves were freed after Voldemort's downfall. But they like working. It's something they can't stop doing. Don't worry, they're being paid."

Hermione narrowed her eyes to Draco. "Sir Draco is right, Miss Hermy. We don't have any master or mistress anymore because we are working on our free will," explained the house-elf. "But Mippy cannot leave Draco Malfoy. Mippy has been taking care of Draco Malfoy since he was born..."

Hermione's expression softened and she bent down to level her face with Mippy's. "I'm so sorry, Mippy. I don't know. I... woke up with no memories of the past two years."

"It's because Miss Hermy has accidentally drunk _Tempus Oblivioni_ instead of the headache potion," explained the elf again.

Hermione frowned. " _Tempus Oblivioni?_ It sounds... familiar."

"Temporary forgetfulness. Used for Aurors and other Ministry workers who have bad experiences and need time to recover from the physical and emotional injuries," quipped Draco who didn't look so happy.

 _Maybe he's mad at me for being so stupid!_ "Why do we have it here?" she frowned.

"Mippy doesn't know, Miss Hermy. But you, Miss Hermy, like brewing and studying potions."

"I do?" she asked Mippy and Draco in a surprised look. Transfiguration and Arithmancy were her favourite subjects. She didn't dream to be a potioneer when she was in the fifth year.

Draco gave her a small smile. "Potions wasn't your favourite, but you needed to learn how to brew complicated potions in preparation for your mission with Harry last year." Then, he turned to Mippy. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Mippy didn't see Sir Draco yesterday. Mippy's presence was requested by Miss Hermy's mother," the elf replied, looking terrified.

"Draco, stop making her feel uncomfortable," she told her husband firmly.

Draco's facial expression softened. "I'm sorry," he told the elf calmly. "We'll be going to St. Mungo's today. At least now, we know what to tell the healers."

"Miss Hermy mentioned to Mippy that _Tempus Oblivioni_ doesn't have an antidote," replied the elf, feeling anxious again.

"What?" exclaimed Draco, lurching forward and the elf took a few steps back.

"Draco, stop!" She grabbed his arm.

"How can you be so calm about this?" he asked.

"It's not her fault! I was stupid," she replied.

"Things will never be the same, Hermione! There's no antidote! You won't remember the past two years anymore!" he said in a frustrated tone.

"Can Mippy say something?" asked the elf.

Hermione and Draco turned to look at Mippy. "The effect of the potion is only temporary."

They stared at the elf, then realized something. "Of course," Draco sighed and raked his hair using his fingers. "Temporary forgetfulness."

Hermione smiled at the elf. "Do you know how long the effect of the potion will last?"

"A fortnight, Miss Hermy. After a fortnight, you will remember everything, including this conversation," announced Mippy happily.

Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank you, Mippy."

"You may take your day off today, Mippy. It's Saturday," said Draco.

The house-elf bowed. "Have a good day, Miss Hermy and Sir Draco."

"You too, Mippy," replied Hermione kindly. When the elf left, she turned to Draco. "Aren't you angry because I've been careless and stupid?" she asked, a bit anxious.

"If I get angry, what good would it do?" he replied patiently.

She forced a smile. _What came to me? Why did I become so careless?_

"Let's research or ask Severus to be sure if the effects would last for a fortnight only," suggested Draco who still didn't look happy about the situation.

"Professor Snape?" she asked. "I don't know. He might laugh at my stupidity."

"He's a changed man," replied Draco.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Changed? In what way?"

"He's kinder, relaxed... He isn't snarky and intimidating anymore. If you'd just... see him. He's my godfather, you know. But he cares for me more than my father did."

Hermione remembered Professor Snape being a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He was also one of the best Potions Masters in Great Britain. "I trust books, but I think I'd rather go to Professor Snape," she finally said.

Draco gave her a content look. "When do you want to see him? I'll send him an owl regarding our upcoming visit."

Hermione sat on the nearest couch. "I don't know. There's a lot to take into my mind. Can we just stay home today?"

Draco nodded. "Of course. Let me know when you want me to send an owl to Severus."

She gave him a tired smile. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** I will update the story on Saturdays and Sundays.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 ** _"Girl, well, it's been one of those days again_**

 ** _And it seems like the harder I try_**

 ** _Over and over, I'm right back where I began_**

 ** _But you understand_**

 ** _Oh, girl, when nothing else in this world goes right_**

 ** _Oh, I just want to run to you_**

 ** _You pull me through_**

 ** _Oh, baby, who wouldn't want to have you in their lives?_**

 ** _Tell me, what kind of man would I be?_**

 ** _Living a life without any meaning_**

 ** _And I know you could surely survive without me_**

 ** _But if I have to live without you_**

 ** _Tell me, what kind of man would I be?"_**

 ** _-"What Kind of Man Would I Be?" (Bobby Caldwell, Chas Sandford and Jason Scheff)_**

 ** _._**

 **June 4, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Draco heard Hermione's steady breathing beside him on the sofa. He looked at her and found that she fell asleep while they were watching TV. He carefully untangled himself from her body and put her in a comfortable lying position on the sofa. Then, he leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Hermione."

Then, he walked to the backdoor of the Granger residence, cast protection charms and Disapparated away. He landed smoothly in front of an old two-story house with a terrace, made of bricks, identical to the other houses in the streets. He knocked on the door and after three knocks, it was opened by his godfather.

"Draco," he greeted casually. Severus Snape's black hair was tied behind his neck. He was wearing a Muggle shirt and a pair of denim trousers. His forehead was also sweaty. "Come on in." He stepped aside to let him in.

"Hello, Severus. I hope, I'm not disturbing you," said Draco as he stepped inside the house.

"No. I was just checking on my garden," replied Severus casually and he went to the kitchen which was too near the sitting room.

"Tea?"

"Sure," he replied and sat on the rickety couch near the bookshelf.

Severus soon came back with two cups of tea. He occupied the sofa across from him. "What brings you here, Draco?"

"It's about Hermione," he began. "She woke up this morning without the memory of the past two years."

"What happened?" asked Severus in a worried tone.

"According to Mippy, she _accidentally_ drank _Tempus Oblivioni_ yesterday before going to bed," he replied.

Severus frowned slightly. "What was the last thing she remembered?"

"The battle at the Department of Mysteries; when Dolohov threw a non-verbal curse on her," he replied promptly. "Is it true that the effects would last for a fortnight?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, it would. But, how could she become so careless?" he asked, confused.

Draco sighed. "I don't think it was an accident. I think, she took the potion on purpose."

Severus stared into his eyes. "What made you say that?"

"Two days ago, we argued again. She said something like... she just wanted to forget the bad memories, but she couldn't. All she wanted to remember was our fifth year. I thought she was just being her usual self, 'the Hermione' after the wedding. But then, when she left yesterday, I became worried, so I asked Mippy where she was, and she told me that Hermione went to her parents' house."

"The Granger residence," said Severus with a nod. "And then, what happened?"

"I went there last night. I found her in her childhood room. Around midnight, she woke up and insisted that she was dreaming when I told her that I love her. Then, this morning, I was expecting her to be her usual self - cold, distant, quiet. But she blurted about being confused about our relationship. She talked about the fifth year," he told Severus. "And then, the unexpected thing happened. She told me that she is happy because we ended up together."

"She _is_ happy. And she's now speaking to you," he remarked.

Draco nodded. "Only because she remembers the fifth year. The good memories; not the bad ones."

"But she said it herself. She wished she could forget all the bad things that happened. And you said that you think she took the potion on purpose. Maybe, she's giving you - us - a chance to explain," replied Severus.

He shook his head. "We can't be so sure."

"Ask the elf, then," the older wizard suggested.

He nodded. "We were supposed to visit St. Mungo's, but Mippy came and informed us about Hermione, accidentally taking the potion. I suggested we should go and see you. She's considering it. Maybe tomorrow, I'll come back... with her."

Severus looked anxious but smiled. "Of course."

A silver otter appeared in front of them. It sat on the coffee table, facing Draco and spoke.

 _"Woke up and couldn't find you. I miss you already. Come back to me, soon. I love you, Draco."_

His heart almost leaped with joy and his vision became blurry. They've been married for a month now, but Hermione never told him about her feelings. She wouldn't speak to her with enthusiasm and happiness. He used the back of his hands to wipe his tears. For the first time in two years, he felt so happy again and it was because of Hermione.

Severus eyed him with a happy look on his face. "Take care of her, Draco. This is your chance to prove, to tell and show her your true feelings."

Draco nodded with a smile, stood up to give the older wizard an embrace. Severus stood up and hugged him back like a loving father would do to his son. "I will, Father."

They pulled away from each other. "I hope she will forgive me," said Severus in a low voice.

"I will help you," replied Draco solemnly.

Severus offered him a small smile. "Don't worry about me. Your main task, for now, is to show her your love, so that after a fortnight, it'd be easy for her to forgive you."

"But, you're her father," he reminded.

"No need to remind me, Draco. I long to get to know her, to have a father-daughter conversation. But it's all my fault. I didn't treat her mother right."

He sighed. "She's also angry with her. And with Harry. The only person she would talk to after the wedding is Remus because he wasn't a Death Eater. He didn't hurt her emotions. He didn't manipulate her into marrying me."

"But she loves you," Severus noted.

"She loved me in the fifth year."

"No. She loves you now. She may have looked angry all the time, but her eyes tell me that she loves you."

Draco ignored what Severus said. "I better go. And, will you warn Adele about Hermione? She visits her every Sunday, to fulfill the role of a mother. She might come for a visit tomorrow."

Severus nodded. "I shall inform her as soon as you leave. Off you go. Don't keep her waiting."

He nodded and went to the doorstep and Disapparated away.

.

Once Draco was gone, Severus went to the fireplace to make a Floo call.

"Lupin Residence! Adele? Moony?"

"Severus?" came a male voice. Remus Lupin appeared in front of the fireplace.

"Moony, may I speak with Adele?" he asked politely.

"She went to Malfoy Manor to visit Narcissa. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes. Please tell her that she shouldn't visit Hermione tomorrow. I shall explain in person, so please tell her as well that we should meet as soon as possible."

Remus nodded. "Copy that. But, is Hermione all right?"

He nodded. "She is. Thank you, Moony." Then, he ended the Floo call.

.

 **June 4, 1975**

 **(twenty-three years ago)**

Severus Snape heard a loud thud beside the table he and Narcissa Black were occupying. From the book, he looked up and saw Lily Evans, his childhood friend, and secret crush sat down on the chair across from him. Her beautiful face was as red as her hair.

"What has gotten your knickers in a twist?"

"Potter, Fawley and company!" she said angrily, acting as if Narcissa wasn't around and at the same time, catching the attention of the other students in the library, particularly the group who was two tables away from them. Madam Pince, the librarian, rang her bell and glared at them.

He heard a female chuckle. He looked around and saw the Gryffindor Princess and brightest student in their year: Adele Fawley. Severus loved Lily for her beauty and compassion. She was his first friend, after all, and the only non-Slytherin student who could stand him. But he also found Fawley interesting. The other Gryffindor had a lot of good qualities: brilliant, beautiful, feisty and fair. Even if she was friends with those idiots who call themselves Marauders, she never tolerated their misbehaviour. The Marauders' favourite pastime was bullying or hexing him. But whenever Fawley would catch them hexing him, she was furious and threatened her friends of telling their Head of House. It also appeared to Severus that Fawley was the only one James Potter, the leader of the group, was afraid of. Fawley also didn't care about house rivalry. She would even speak to other Slytherin pureblood witches and wizards like Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, and Regulus Black. Even to a half-blood like Severus Snape himself, she would have a debate about certain Arithmancy theories and potions brewing. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies, too. And even if James Potter and Sirius Black would complain about Fawley 'talking to a greasy snake called Severus Snape', she didn't mind.

"What did Fawley do to you?" he asked Lily.

Lily's face even got redder. "Oh, you wouldn't want to know. Bottom line is, she's so annoying and she's not sleeping in our dormitory anymore but with those boys."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "A girl, sleeping with four boys? Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes," replied Lily confidently.

"Only because the _girls_ in her _dormitory_ wouldn't let her sleep there. One of them ordered a house-elf to sleep on Adele's bed. Adele doesn't like reprimanding house-elves, so she went to the boys' dormitory. She feels safer there because Potter and his gang are her friends," came Narcissa's voice without looking up from the book she was reading. Her voice was a bit loud, but no one seemed to hear them. Severus knew that she cast Silencing Charms.

He turned to his older friend. "How did you know this?"

Narcissa looked up and glared at Lily. Bright blue eyes met emerald green orbs. The younger witch blushed and bit her lip. Narcissa put on her intimidating smile. She tossed back her midnight black hair. "I'm the Head Girl," she simply said.

He gave Lily a questioning look. "Is that true? Whose house-elf it is?"

"Marlene McKinnon," replied Lily with an annoyed look. "Serves her right. She's an annoying know-it-all!"

"She's brilliant," quipped Narcissa.

"But a whore. What would a girl do with four boys in a room?" asked Lily after throwing Fawley an accused look.

"No, she isn't. Pureblood girls can't engage themselves in any intimate physical contact while underage," explained Narcissa. "Every pureblood father made sure of it. Why do you think my dear cousin Sirius doesn't flirt with purebloods? Only with Muggle-borns? Because he doesn't want to receive a howler from his mother or hex from any father of a pureblood girl. And besides, I know for a fact that Potter shares a bed with my cousin just to let Adele have his bed. She may be an orphan, but she's as good as Mr. and Mrs. Potter's daughter because of the oath they made when she was adopted."

Lily clenched her jaw and moved to leave, but Narcissa stood up first and packed her things using her wand. "You may stay here with Severus," she told Lily, then turned to him. "I'm meeting Lucius in Hogsmeade in an hour. I'd rather spend my extra time patrolling than listening to gossips from someone who doesn't know about pureblood families."

"Send Lucius my regards," he replied sincerely. Lucius was his first friend in Slytherin and looked after Severus during his first year and he was Head Boy. They became friends. After he graduated, Narcissa looked after him and Lucius continued to keep in touch. He treats him like a brother. He provided him the things his Muggle father would never give. He treated him like a family, not a charity.

"And you, Miss Evans," said Narcissa to Lily sternly, "please warn your roommates. If I caught that elf again occupying Adele's bed, I will be forced to report you to your Head of House."

Lily only glared at the Head Girl and grabbed a book.

.

 **June 4, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Hermione heard a faint sound of Apparition. She quickly jumped off the chair and ran to the backdoor. Just in time, Draco opened the door and she threw herself to him. Draco instantly returned the hug and held her for a moment, running a hand on her back and kissing the crown of her head.

"I've missed you!" she whispered.

Draco chuckled. "I've missed you, too."

Hermione's lips met Draco's neck and she kissed the exposed flesh before pulling away. "Where have you been?" she asked.

Draco looked hesitant.

"Please, just tell me where you've been. It doesn't feel good waking up alone after you lost your memories."

Draco offered her a small smile and kissed her temple. "To Severus' place," he replied carefully. "While you were asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about the effects of the potion, so I went to see him and ask."

"And is it true that after a fortnight, I will remember everything again?" she asked hopefully.

Draco smiled again, but this time, it was genuine and her favourite crooked smile. "Yes."

She felt happy and relieved, and she hugged Draco again. "Oh, I'm so glad!"

"Me, too," he murmured.

She pulled away and met his eyes. "So, there's no need to meet him tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, right?" she asked. Truth be told, she didn't want to face Professor Snape and ask about the effects of her foolishness.

"I was thinking, maybe we can still see him, but not to talk about the potion. You see, tomorrow it's - "

"Your birthday," she finished with a smile. "I know. How would you like to celebrate?"

"Dinner with you, Mother, Severus, and the Lupins," he replied.

She froze after hearing Draco's reply. "But, what about your father?" she asked hesitantly.

Draco's expression fell. "He... He died just after our sixth year."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Draco gave her a one-sided hug. "It's all right, love. It's been almost a year. And the monster that killed him is gone. Thanks to you and Harry."

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears and Draco wiped them for her after Conjuring a handkerchief. "Don't cry, love."

She nodded. "You mentioned the Lupins. Who are they?"

"Remus and his wife, Adele."

She looked confused. "Adele?"

Draco nodded. "You met her last year. She's a wonderful woman and she went to Hogwarts with Remus and Severus. She was also in Gryffindor and became the fifth Marauder."

"Remus and Sirius didn't mention her before."

"Because she went into hiding after the prophecy was made to secretly help Harry win against Voldemort. Anyway, you'll meet her _again_ tomorrow."

She nodded and smiled until she remembered something. "Draco, what happened to Sirius?"

Draco's expression fell. "Sorry, love. He didn't make it during the battle at the Department of Mysteries."

Once again, she felt so sad and couldn't help herself from crying. She wanted to cry for Sirius' death. She wanted to cry for Harry for he lost the only person he considered both a brother and a father. She had never felt this kind of sadness in her life. Draco pulled her to him and allowed her to cry.

.

 **June 4, 1976**

 **(twenty-two years ago)**

Severus Snape wanted to hex the portrait of the Fat Lady that was guarding the Gryffindor Tower. It wouldn't let him in, no matter how hard he begged. It wouldn't also help him convince the other Gryffindor fifth years to call Lily for him. And worst, when the Fat Lady heard what happened by the lake yesterday, it scolded him for calling his best (and only) friend of six years a 'Mudblood' when she defended him after being humiliated by Potter and Black.

Severus felt horrible after the word came out of his mouth, but what could he do? He was humiliated in front of the half of the school population and Merlin, they saw his undergarment. He only wanted to tell all of them that he didn't need a champion; someone who would defend him.

Last night after dinner, he waited for Lily outside the Gryffindor entrance, but the Lions threw him disgusted looks and worse, Lily ignored him. He wasn't planning to leave, but Avery, a Slytherin prefect threatened to hex him if he didn't go back to the Slytherin House. So, he went back to his house and got up early to wait for Lily again. And just like yesterday, she ignored him.

He went back again before dinner ended. He heard footsteps and Severus quickly hid into the nearest alcove and peeked. He saw two figures: a male and a female, facing each other.

"Come on, Adee. You have to forgive me," came James Potter's whining voice. "I thought you love me."

"Jamie, I love you," came Adelle's gentle voice. She sounded like a mother, trying to make her child understand. "But I will never tolerate what you did. It was wrong. How could you do that to Snape? What did he ever do to you? And don't give me that _he's a greasy Slytherin git_ reason because that isn't enough! Ever since you saw him on Hogwarts Express in our first year, you've always bullied him."

Severus saw Potter looked down, speechless. "But he's called Lily that word," he reasoned.

"After you and Sirius hexed him and humiliated him in front of the other students. If you were in his shoes - you've been hexed, one on two, and your undergarment was seen by half of the school population, how would you react?" asked Fawley sternly. "I don't know what happened to you, Jamie. When it was just the two of us, you're kind, gentle, caring. But whenever you're with them, the boys, especially Sirius, I don't know you anymore. Are you trying to prove something?"

"You know very well that I like Lily, since our first year," came the reply of Potter in a small voice.

"I know. You're jealous of Snape. But do you think, you could win her heart by bullying her friend? And now, she hates him for what happened yesterday."

"Well, you can't blame her. He called her that horrible word!" said Potter in a defensive manner.

"And she's a horrible girl! Have you forgotten what she did to me for five years now? Whenever Marlene would make fun of me, she would laugh, too, instead of helping me. She spread the gossip that I'm a whore, just because I would sleep in your dormitory," said Fawley angrily.

"Adee..."

"No, don't 'Adee' me, James Potter. Honestly, I don't know what you and Snape see in her. She's attractive because of her auburn hair and emerald green eyes, yes. But her attitude? I can't take it. I'd rather be friends with the likes of Narcissa Malfoy than Evans. And if you truly love me, you wouldn't _worship_ the person who's treating me badly."

"Adee... I like her so much."

"Well, it's clear that you've made your choice. You choose that stupid girl over your childhood friend. Your sister in all but blood," she said angrily. "You go your way, I'll go mine."

Severus was too shocked to move. _Did Adele Fawley just end up her friendship with James Potter because of Lily? And is it true that Lily treated Fawley badly?_

He never took Lily as someone who could bully or laugh at others, but he remembered that she would always complain about how annoying Fawley was.

Severus sighed. He changed his mind. Instead of waiting for Lily, he left and followed Fawley.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _"I believe in you_**

 ** _You know the door to my very soul_**

 ** _You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour_**

 ** _You're my savior when I fall_**

 ** _And you may not think I care for you_**

 ** _When you know down inside that I really do_**

 ** _And it's me you need to show_**

 ** _How deep is your love."_**

 ** _-"How Deep Is Your Love" (Barry, Robin, and Maurice Gibb)_**

 ** _._**

 **June 4-5, 1996**

 **(two years ago)**

Hermione kept on glancing at the entrance of the Great Hall, hoping to see her secretly favourite blond-haired wizard, while having her breakfast. She couldn't stop thinking about him every single day, since September the 1st, the start of their fifth year, when he went to her compartment on Hogwarts Express. She could vividly remember that day and the months that followed. She never thought that Draco Malfoy, her (former) school tormentor, would be her first kiss.

Just as she was finishing her oatmeal, she caught sight of a familiar blonde head at the entrance. She smiled inwardly upon spotting Draco, looking neat and handsome as always in his school uniform. But her (inward) smile faltered when she saw Pansy Parkinson by his side and their arms were hooked together. She stood up and grabbed her things, not bothering to hide her annoyance, not caring if several pairs of eyes turned to her, including Draco's. She walked out of the hall and went to the library.

She buried her nose in a book, but it had been an hour and she wasn't leaving the same page. She couldn't help but think of Draco with the pug-faced female Slytherin on his side.

She wasn't aware that she was already crying until she tasted something liquid and salty: her tears. Hermione wiped the tears on her cheeks and begrudgingly went to the dungeons for her Potions class.

She arrived at the dungeons a bit late. Professor Snape was just announcing to the class the pairs who will work together. She saw Harry beside an unhappy-looking Daphne Greengrass and Ron with Crabbe. The whole class, including Draco and Professor Snape, turned to her when she entered the room.

"Thank you for arriving on time, Miss Granger," said Professor Snape sarcastically. "You may sit beside Mr. Malfoy as he will be your partner today."

Hermione sighed and sat beside Draco without saying anything. "You're welcome, Miss Granger and five points from Gryffindor," came the professor's voice before he continued giving instructions to the class.

Hermione listened and stared at the board. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Draco trying to catch her attention. If she hasn't seen him with Pansy Parkinson earlier, she would've felt so happy right now. But she knew how much Parkinson _wanted_ ** _her Draco._** She heard her speaking to a couple of Slytherins in girls' lavatory two weeks ago, while still inside a stall. Parkinson told her housemates that Draco Malfoy was the ideal wizard for her and that her parents promised her that she will become Lady Malfoy one day.

 _"I don't think he likes girls. He's never dated anyone, unlike the other boys in our year," she heard a female voice._

 _"Don't be daft, Millie. I've checked his room a couple of times, and he was always out of bed after curfew. When I waited for him one night, I saw his hickey. He's been shagging someone who's not from our house," replied Parkinson._

 _"Probably a Ravenclaw," suggested another female._

 _"I think so, too, Trace," replied Parkinson. "But before this year ends, Draco will fall in love with me. If I would have to use a love potion, I will."_

 _Hermione snorted inwardly. Draco was the best at Potions in their year. She was sure that he would notice if his drink had been slipped with love potion. She shook her head and made a mental note to warn Draco._

She warned him a day after the incident at the girls' lavatory and Draco assured her that such things as love potions and loyalty potions wouldn't work on him; his godfather, the Hogwarts Potions Master, made sure of it.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for not helping your partner, Miss Granger," drawled Professor Snape, breaking Hermione's thoughts about Pansy and Draco.

She looked at her professor but didn't say anything. After five years of having Snape as a professor, she learned that it would be better to be silent than reason out when she wasn't mentally present.

"Finally learned how to respect a professor, Miss Granger?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione shrugged and turned to the cauldron in front of her, then to Draco whose face was stoic. When Professor Snape turned his back on them, Draco gently pushed her Potions book in front of her and she saw a folded paper slipped in it. She frowned and kept the book in her bag.

 _Is this how he's going to break things up with me?_ she thought sadly.

After the class, she made an alibi to Ron and Harry who were waiting for her outside the classroom. "You go ahead. I need to go to the lavatory."

Her best friends nodded. "See you at Herbology, Hermione!" they chorused.

She waved at them and went to the girls' lavatory. There, inside one of the stalls, she read Draco's note.

 _Astronomy Tower. Tonight at ten to midnight._

 _-D.M._

She felt disappointed. _This is it. Things will end tonight._

She wanted to drag the time, so it would be around midnight. She was eager to know what Draco wanted. If he was going to break things with her, so be it. For the rest of the day, she saw Parkinson always sitting beside Draco, whether in Great Hall or classes, and they were whispering to each other.

 _Can't he just wait until we formally break up?_

 _But dear, you're not his girlfriend,_ said the other part of her mind.

After dinner, she faked a 'not feeling well' look and told Harry and Ron that she wanted to go to bed early. She did. She went to her dormitory and tucked herself in her bed, curtains closed, but didn't sleep. She waited until eleven-thirty before getting up.

She quickly left the Gryffindor Tower and ignored the lecture of the Fat Lady. She carefully walked in the corridors and went to Astronomy Tower. When she arrived there, she saw a blanket laid on the ground, near the railings, with a picnic basket on it. She was confused at first, but then, she saw a bouquet of white roses beside the basket. Draco knew how much she loved white roses and he even gave her one on her birthday.

 _He's not going to break up with me!_

She smiled as her heart leaped with joy and looked around for Draco. Before she could take a step forward to search for him, someone grabbed her waist from behind. She smelt the familiar boy's cologne and Hermione relaxed into his arms. She leaned her head on his chest and felt his lips on the crook of her neck.

"You're five minutes early," he murmured against her skin.

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of Draco's body pressed against her back, his lips peppering kisses to her neck, his hands on her waist. She placed her hands on top of his. "Hmmn. Just curious what you want, is all. I thought you're going to break things up with me."

Draco chuckled and turned her around so that they were facing each other. "Why would I let go of the brightest and prettiest witch in Hogwarts?" he whispered before planting a kiss on her lips.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just a Muggle-born bookworm. Your parents would surely prefer Pansy Parkinson for you."

Draco chuckled and tightened his grip on her before placing a kiss on her button-like nose. "Jealous?"

She frowned and tried to pull away. "I've watched you _all day._ She didn't leave your side!"

Draco tucked a curl behind her ear. "I told you, you don't have to worry about Pansy. She was just being friendly today." She snorted. Draco leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Because it's my birthday tomorrow."

Hermione's eyes widened. Draco met her eyes again. "Ten minutes from now. That's why we're here because I want you to be the first to greet me."

Hermione smiled, wound her arms around his neck and initiated a kiss. "It's an honor. Happy birthday," she said against his lips.

Draco dipped his head further and trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw, down to her neck. He seemed to be debating whether he would push her cloak off her shoulders or not. Hermione guided his hands to remove her cloak, revealing her new pajama set: a pink tank top with a low neckline and a pair of shorts which only reached her mid-thighs.

Draco's eyes widened at the sight of her. "You were walking around the castle wearing these?" he asked rather sternly.

"Well, I was wearing my cloak," she reasoned.

"What if some bloke saw you and decided to _have_ you?" he asked sternly.

Hermione chuckled. "For your information, Mr. Malfoy, I was careful and was _decently_ clothed until you removed my cloak. And besides, I thought you were going to end things between us, so might as well show you what you're about to throw away," she replied with a smirk that could rival his.

Draco grinned playfully and pressed his lower body against hers. "You, kinky little witch. I should punish you for that," he told her before lifting her off the ground and pressing her back into the wall, kissing her hungrily and grinding his growing erection to her lower abdomen.

.

 **June 5, 1976**

 **(twenty-two years ago)**

Severus scanned the library for a certain curly brunette. He found her in her usual spot, her nose buried in a book and she was alone. Last night, he followed her, but she went to the girl's lavatory. He decided that Fawley was more worthy of his time than someone who could not forgive him for a single word he said. Besides, he and Fawley were in the same boat now: they were both friendless.

He walked gracefully inside the library and sat on the chair beside the Gryffindor Princess. Fawley looked up and glared at him. Then, she returned her attention to the book. "What do you want?"

Severus smirked. "I just want to ask your opinion of Golpalott's Third Law," he replied cheerfully.

Fawley put down the book and eyed him intently. She also placed a palm on his forehead. "Are you all right, Snape?" she asked suspiciously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be all right?"

"You've never sounded so cheerful. Are you sure no one slipped you with any potion or hit you with Imperius Curse?"

"Fawley, I am completely fine. You may be the best in our year, but I'm better than you at potions. I would know if someone made me take something," he reasoned.

Fawley's facial expression relaxed. "Then, what do you want?"

"You?" he replied, uncertain.

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"We can be friends now that you aren't with those idiots anymore," he offered.

"I'm still friends with Remus," she replied nonchalantly and returned her attention to the book.

"I don't care. Lupin's tolerable anyway," he reasoned.

Fawley ignored him for the rest of his stay in the library. Severus thought that perhaps, she was debating whether to speak to him or not. But he wasn't rushing. He knew that Fawley needed more time to think and get used to his presence.

.

 **June 4-5, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Hermione's eyes were closed, her back was leaning against the headboard of her bed, her hands were clutching the sheets tightly. Her nightgown was pulled up to her waist, her legs were wide open and her husband was lying on his stomach, his face was buried to her crotch, his tongue was deep inside her, pleasuring her, and she was moaning like there's no tomorrow until she came and he _drank_ everything from her. She breathed heavily and relaxed on the bed. Draco looked at her, his face was glistening and he lay on her side. She lay on her back and buried her face on the crook of his neck.

She was reading a book earlier that night when Draco joined her on the bed. He laid his head in her lap until he kissed every part of her down there, and her book fell on the floor.

"I should return the favour," she said. "After all, it's your birthday."

She _heard_ him smile and he planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "Later. We have all night."

She shifted to look at him in the eyes; their arms were wrapped around each other's body. "Do you remember your birthday in our fifth year?"

Draco gave her a lop-sided smile. "Of course. We spent the night at the Astronomy Tower before, stargazing, but not before exploring each other's body."

Hermione's face blushed. "We didn't have sex," she replied coyly.

Draco chuckled. "We almost have sex that night. You didn't know how much I wanted you; how much I wanted to claim you."

"But you didn't want to rush," she finished for him. "Yeah. Took you a month before you kissed me," she teased.

Draco caressed her upper arm. "Because I wanted to take things slowly. I wanted to show you that my motives were good."

She smiled. "So, when did we finally get engaged?"

Draco's smile faltered. "Just last month, a couple of days after the battle. A day before our wedding."

Hermione frowned. "You're forgetting that I don't know the dates," she said, a bit offended.

Draco gave her an apologetic look and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, love. The final battle happened on the 2nd of May. We got engaged on the 4th and got married on the 5th."

She turned to meet his eyes. "So that makes us one month married tomorrow?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Why? Were you too eager to marry me?" she joked.

Draco grinned. "That's one of the reasons. But the main reason _is that_ I love you. I never wanted to be apart from you again. After two years."

She frowned even more. "So, we weren't together in the sixth year?"

Draco smiled sadly and shook his head. "I... we have roles to play to defeat Voldemort. I had to... set aside our relationship to playing my role in the war."

"Oh, Draco! I'm so sorry it happened!" she cried and tightened her hold to his waist.

Draco wiped the tear on her cheek. "You don't have to apologize, love. What's more important is that we're together now and the bastard was gone."

She sighed. "What happened in the sixth year?"

Draco looked at her, deliberating. Then, Hermione remembered that it would be his birthday an hour from now. She felt a pang of guilt. "You can tell me another day. Let's talk about something else, yeah?" she offered.

Draco smiled sincerely. "Of course. Why don't we talk about the fifth year again?"

.

 **September 1-2, 1995**

 **(two years and nine months ago)**

Hermione just wanted to be alone after spending almost the entire summer with her best friends and second family in that _dark_ place they called Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She loved her friends dearly. She treated Harry like a younger brother; the brother she could never have. She loved him even if he was immature and impulsive most of the time. She even befriended Ron because of him; because Ron was Harry's best mate.

Ron. She was reluctant to accept him as a friend in their first year, but then, she thought of Harry Potter, an orphan who never had friends in primary school, mistreated by his only living relatives and had to look at the Mirror of Erised to take a glimpse at his deceased parents. Hermione thought that time that Harry needed _more_ friends. She didn't have friends at her Muggle primary school, either, but she was loved by her parents and grandparents. She was never mistreated at home. She had a happy childhood because of her parents' love for her; that was why she almost wrote to her parents to take her home in her second month as a first-year. She wanted to go home and just go to a Muggle secondary school where no one would hex her or bully her for her blood status.

But then, she realized that she was luckier than Harry Potter and that, if he would continue to _only_ have Ronald Weasley as a friend, he would probably get more detentions and failing grades. Harry needed someone who was more rational; someone who would drag him to the library from time to time. So, Hermione stayed by Harry's side and did her best to ignore Ron's _horrible_ attitude.

Ironically, they've been friends for four years now and she was even welcomed at the Burrow. Ginny became her best female friend, although sometimes she wished she would stop talking about Harry like he was some hero (or Muggle superhero).

In the past two months, Hermione felt suffocated. She spent the summer vacation cleaning the dingy rooms in Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys and Harry. Sure, Fred and George made her laugh and Ginny reminded her that she is a girl, not one of the boys. And Harry was the best company so far when he wasn't being furious with Dumbledore's decisions.

Ron was the only person she wasn't comfortable with. She would rather spend time listening to Sirius and Remus' stories than being alone with Ron. He would talk about her like she was _his_ possession. He tried to hug and kiss her "in a friendly manner", but she felt uncomfortable. Sirius would call her 'kitten' or 'love' and kiss her forehead whenever she missed her parents and he'd comfort her, but she felt safe. She felt like she gained an older brother. Then, there was Remus who would take her side whenever she and Harry were arguing. He would hold and defend her like she was his cub. Ron's touch wasn't like that. Ron's touch was anything but comforting.

Ron Weasley. They didn't argue. They didn't fight. She just wanted to stay away from him, that was why she chose to be alone in another compartment instead of joining him and Harry, after the prefects' meeting.

She was reading a wizarding novel Sirius gave her when she heard the compartment door slid open. She flinched, thinking it was Ron who entered.

"A bit jumpy, aren't we?"

Hermione angrily turned to the intruder. She saw Harry's nemesis, in his Slytherin robe. His platinum blond hair was gelled and brushed back. His grey eyes were _smiling._ Hermione admitted to herself, for the first time, that Malfoy was handsome. But she couldn't admire him. No. Not after four years of him insulting her and her best friends. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked and sat casually on the empty seat across from her; beside Crookshanks. To her surprise, her loyal pet jumped onto Malfoy's lap and the Slytherin petted the feline.

Malfoy turned to her with an amused look on his face. "What? You think I'm horrible to animals?"

Hermione blinked and composed herself. "Well, you can't blame me for being _judgemental,_ after what you did to the poor hippogriff in the third year," she replied with a hint of irritation.

Malfoy returned his gaze to her pet. "People change and grow up, Granger."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You want me to believe that you're one of those people?" she challenged.

She was expecting him to argue, or say something nasty, just like what he would always do before. But Malfoy gave her a small smile. "No. But I hope you'll _see_ one day." Then, he carefully lifted Crookshanks off his lap and placed him on the empty seat. He turned to leave, but stopped and reached for something inside his robe. He handed her a plain brown paper bag, about the size of a Muggle doughnut bag. "A simple peace offering," he said.

Hermione was reluctant to take the package and eyed Malfoy suspiciously.

"Come on, Granger. It's jinx-free. And you can use your wand to know if it's poisoned or something," he said casually.

Hermione took the package from him, still looking suspicious. The moment Malfoy was no longer holding the bag, he nodded and left. She carefully opened the bag to see what's inside. She found a small round jar of chocolate balls. They were similar to Honeyduke's choco balls filled with strawberry mousse, her favourite.

 _How did Malfoy get the idea that I like them?_

She was torn between eating a chocolate ball and asking Professor McGonagall to check it for jinxes and poison. It was Malfoy who gave her the sweets, after all. She decided to do what was right: to have Professor McGonagall check it before consuming it.

The following morning, Saturday, she went to Professor McGonagall's office and shyly approached her professor and head of the house. She explained that a boy from Slytherin House gave her sweets and she wants it to be checked.

Professor McGonagall understood her dilemma and asked for the package. She placed it on the desk and checked. After a minute or two, she smiled at her. "It's safe to eat them, Miss Granger. Don't forget to thank the person who gave this to you," was all she said before returning to her paperwork.

At lunch that day, she stole glances at the Slytherin table, particularly at Draco Malfoy. She was puzzled. Why would Draco Malfoy give her a peace offering? The last time she checked, she was a Muggle-born and he was a pureblood wizard and son of a Death Eater.

She tried to catch his attention at the Great Hall but he wouldn't look at her direction. It seemed to Hermione that Malfoy was avoiding her eye contact. She gave up and decided to thank him some other day when he wasn't avoiding her anymore. That night, she opened the jar of choco balls and ate one before keeping it in her vanity drawer. As soon as the rich dark chocolate melted in her mouth and tasted the strawberry mousse, she was in heaven.

 _This is so much better than Honeydukes' choco balls,_ she decided.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 ** _"Nobody gets too much heaven no more_**

 ** _It's much harder to come by_**

 ** _I'm waiting inline_**

 ** _Nobody gets too much love anymore_**

 ** _It's as high as a mountain_**

 ** _And harder to climb_**

 ** _Oh you and me girl_**

 ** _Got a lot of love in store_**

 ** _And it flows through you_**

 ** _And it flows through me_**

 ** _And I love you so much more_**

 ** _Then my life, I can see beyond forever_**

 ** _Everything we are will never die_**

 ** _Loving's such a beautiful thing_**

 ** _Oh you make my world, a summer day_**

 ** _Are you just a dream to fade away."_**

 ** _-"Too Much Heaven" (Barry, Maurice and Robin Gibb)_**

 ** _._**

 **June 5, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Hermione carefully untangled herself from Draco's grip and tiptoed out of the room to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She hasn't got the chance to go out yesterday to buy Draco a present, so last night, she decided to wake up early and cook for him. Nothing fancy; just a simple English breakfast recipe she got from her late grandmother: bacon, egg, tomatoes, chips, mushrooms - all fried - and hashbrown, toast and beans. While preparing, she wondered if she ever cooked for Draco before.

 _Probably,_ she thought. They've been married for a month now and according to Mippy (who was asked by Draco last night to work at Malfoy Manor today), she was studying potions at home. _What else am I going to do at home?_

Just as she was setting the table, a pair of strong arms gripped her by the waist and a nose - his nose - nuzzled her neck. She smiled and tilted her head to give him better access. "Good morning."

"Why did you leave me alone in the bed?" he complained like a child.

She chuckled and turned around to face him. Hermione cupped his cheeks. "I decided to prepare your breakfast, birthday boy! Happy birthday!"

Draco smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. Then, he looked at the dining table behind her. "You did this for me?" he asked, looking surprised.

Hermione frowned inwardly. "Yes, of course. I couldn't think of anything to give you first thing in the morning because I didn't have the chance to go out yester - "

He cut him off with a kiss. It was an emotional kiss - full of longing and she felt his tears. When he pulled away, she frowned. "Why?"

Hermione wiped Draco's tears, but he began to sob and hug her. He buried his face to the crook of her neck. Hermione returned his hug and ran her hands on his back. "Thank you, Hermione," she heard him say. His voice was muffled.

"Anytime. Anything. You're my husband," she said truthfully. She was just so happy that they ended up together; that the war was over and they would no longer hide in broom cupboards, alcoves, Room of Requirement and Restricted or Muggle sections in the library. They could go out now. Publicly. They could eat at _The Leaky Cauldron._ They could walk around Diagon Alley hand-in-hand.

Draco pulled away, no longer crying, but he looked so emotional. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her cheeks and her lips. "Thank you so much."

Hermione wanted to ask something but stopped herself. She didn't want to ruin the moment, so she smiled and kissed him back. "Let's eat? Then, can we go to Diagon Alley for shopping? I'd like to buy you a present."

Draco nodded. "Of course."

He pulled a chair for her before taking the seat at the head of the table. He ate with gusto and Hermione was really glad that Draco appreciated her cooking. "This is better than Hogwarts food," he said, giving her a fond look.

Hermione smirked. "You're just hungry."

Draco reached for her free hand. "No. Honestly, this is way better... because you made it with love."

Hermione began to laugh. "Oh, you're such a sweet husband."

Draco smiled and said nothing. He continued eating and Hermione began thinking again.

After eating, Draco offered to do the dishes, but she protested. She asked him to just stay there while she worked.

"Love, I've been thinking..." began Draco.

"Yeah?" she asked while washing a plate and turned to Draco. He was leaning on the counter beside her, his arms folded on his chest. He was wearing a black button-down shirt and grey pants. His hair was ruffled, but he still looked very handsome. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how lucky she became for having this gorgeous wizard for a husband.

"Maybe you should see Harry first and ask about the Weasleys before we go to Diagon Alley."

She froze for a moment and bit her lower lip. "Is there a fat chance we'd meet them there? The Weasleys, I mean."

Draco nodded. "George Weasley owns a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Ronald's working there."

Hermione felt happy for the twins because they finally made their dream come true: to own a joke shop. But then, she remembered Draco mentioned Ron. Not Fred.

"Draco, what happened to Fred?" she asked carefully.

"He... died in the battle," he whispered.

Hermione placed down the plate on the sink and her mouth formed a small 'o' until she realized she was crying silently. "Oh, poor Fred. Poor George."

Draco wiped her tears and pulled her to a hug. "I'm sorry to break it to you, love."

Hermione composed herself. She couldn't ruin Draco's day. "I'm fine," she assured him. "Maybe I have cried for him already... Last month. Yes, let's go to Harry's place. Where does he live, by the way?"

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," he replied. "I'll send an owl to Daphne and inform her about our visit."

Hermione frowned. "Daphne?"

Draco gave her a small smile. "Daphne Greengrass, my fellow Slytherin in our year; Harry's girlfriend. They're now living together. Harry won't open mails after he and you were declared war heroes."

"Wow. I'm surprised that Harry is dating a Slytherin," she said, completely amused.

Draco nodded. "You're not the only one, you know. Luna Lovegood dated Blaise, albeit secretly, last year. Now, they are planning to go back to Hogwarts together."

"Luna and Zabini?" She frowned.

"Yes. That idiot won't leave Luna's side since they met again during the battle, to her father's dismay," he chuckled.

"Who else _from my side_ fell for a Slytherin?" she joked, not expecting Draco to mention another pair.

"Neville Longbottom and Astoria Greengrass. She is Daphne's sister, a year below us."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Is that all? Or there's more?"

Draco chuckled and pulled her to a side-hug. "That's all."

"It would be weird to meet up with Neville, Luna, and Harry with Slytherins around. You have to tell me everything before we meet up with them."

Draco gave her another surprised look. "You... you want to meet them?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course. I want to see my friends. I miss them. It feels weird because it's like it was just two days ago when we went to the Ministry to rescue Sirius. Then, I woke up after two years," she said lightly.

Draco leaned to kiss her forehead. "I'll tell you everything. I promise."

"Thanks," she muttered against his chest. "So, what's the plan tonight?"

"Mother arranged a simple birthday dinner for me at the manor. Is it all right with you?"

She met his eyes with hesitation. "Just to be clear. Your mother accepts me as your wife?"

Draco smiled. "Yes," he said with assurance. "She was aware of our secret relationship in the fifth year and she loves you."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Merlin."

Draco tucked a curl behind her ear. "You have nothing to worry, Hermione. Everything is all right."

Hermione smiled, but she could sense that Draco wasn't telling the truth. No matter, she still loved him, so she brushed off the negative feelings she has.

.

 **September 19, 1995**

 **(two years and nine months ago)**

"Hey, 'Mione! Good morning!" greeted Harry and Ron as she was coming down the stairs of the girls' dormitories.

Her heart fluttered at the sight of her two best friends waiting for her. "Hey! How are you?"

"We're fine," said Harry. "Are you ready to go down for breakfast?"

Hermione smiled fondly at Harry. "Well, of course! Let's go!"

Ron offered her a small smile and got on his feet to join her and Harry. Together, they walked to the Great Hall. Hermione was half-expecting them to greet her any moment, but they've reached the hall without hearing any birthday greetings from them.

The hours passed and she didn't hear anything from her friends - Harry, Ron, and Ginny - and she was frustrated. Instead of going to the Gryffindor common room before dinner, she went to the library studying, but in a bad mood. She slumped on the sofa near the Muggle Studies section and started thinking.

She received a package from her parents a day before and now, she was missing them: her loving parents. She also received something from Professor Charity Burbage of Muggle Studies. She was a beautiful half-blood witch and grew up in the Muggle world. Her estimate, Professor Burbage was around Professor Snape's age and she was right. The previous summer, Hermione learned from Sirius and Remus that the current Muggle Studies professor went to Hogwarts with them. She was in Hufflepuff.

Hermione was surprised in her first year when a professor she didn't know yet, approached her in the courtyard on her birthday and asked if she needed any help. Hermione shyly admitted that she was having a hard time with her Herbology homework. To her surprise, the professor who introduced herself as Charity Burbage invited her in her office. She fell in love with her bookshelves.

Hermione was ecstatic when the young professor allowed her to borrow books from her collections and before leaving, gave her a tin of homemade cookies. She couldn't help herself any longer. She hugged the professor and thanked her for making her birthday a happy day. The professor admitted that she had no child of her own and that Hermione was welcome anytime in her office.

From that day forward, Hermione would visit Professor Burbage twice a month, usually on Saturdays. She never brought Harry and Ron with her because Professor Burbage was a very private person. And every year, on her birthday, she would always receive something from her - a tin of cookies, a new set of quills, daily planner, handmade scarf and this year, she got a handmade jumper, similar to Mrs. Weasley's, but colourful. She never received any jumper or scarf from Mrs. Weasley; only Harry. But she didn't complain be she knew that Harry needed it more.

"Earth to Granger," said a male voice and followed by a chuckle.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, standing in front of her, wearing only his white school shirt and grey pants. His hands were buried into his pockets. "Malfoy," she said casually with a nod. She hasn't thanked him yet for the jar of chocolate balls. She never got the chance to be alone near him.

Malfoy sat down on the sofa beside her, a bit close; their knees were touching.

"Thanks for the sweets," she said, looking at the book on her lap.

"You're welcome, Granger. You weren't at dinner," he said casually.

She shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"Really?" he asked, not convinced.

"Yeah," she replied.

"If you say so. But I'm not in the mood to be there, too. So, I brought these..." He waved his wand and two sandwiches appeared on the coffee table in front of them.

Hermione frowned. "Are you crazy? You can't eat here, Malfoy!" she whispered dangerously, in her Prefect mode.

Malfoy looked around. "But we're alone here," he reasoned and started to eat as if it was the normal thing to do in the library.

Hermione licked her lips, eyeing the roast beef sandwich Malfoy was eating. It had a lot of vegetables: lettuce, green peppers, tomatoes, cucumbers, jalapenos, pickles, and olives. She could also smell its sweet onion dressing. Malfoy never lost his pureblood etiquette, even when he was eating in a library. The way he sat on the sofa, he turned the library into his manor. She blushed when he turned to her with a smirk.

"I know that I'm gorgeous, Granger. No need to make it too obvious," he told her arrogantly.

She rolled her eyes. "No. You aren't gorgeous, Malfoy. You're an arrogant, rule-breaking prat."

Malfoy cleaned up with a wave of his wand, then stood up. "Whatever you say, Granger." Before leaving, he turned to her and waved his wand again. This time. A single white rose appeared and he handed it to her. "By the way, happy birthday."

To say that Hermione was shocked was the understatement of the year. Draco Malfoy, a pureblood arrogant Slytherin, her tormentor for four years and the one who hated her for her blood, remembered her birthday when her own best friends have forgotten.

Before she could say anything, Malfoy walked away gracefully, hands in his pockets, leaving Hermione hungry and confused.

.

 **June 5, 1998**

 **(the present)**

After having breakfast and cleaning up, Hermione and Draco got ready for the day.

"Draco," she called hesitantly while choosing clothes in her wardrobe. She spotted a familiar colourful jumper.

"Yes, love?" he asked behind her.

"Did Professor Burbage made it after the war?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, she did," he replied.

She turned around to face him. "That's good to know," she smiled and felt relieved.

"But I don't we'll be seeing her until next year. She decided to travel in America after the battle," he told her.

"She's a great person, you know."

"I agree. You were surprised to see me in her office in the fifth year," he reminded her.

She laughed. "Yeah. I never thought I'd ever see Draco Malfoy in a Muggle Studies Professor's office," she teased.

He smirked. "I could be friendly when I want to, Granger."

She giggled. "That's what you told me when I saw you."

"And that was the day you started to trust me," he said. "When you saw me in her office, not to serve detention, but to have tea with her."

She nodded. "I couldn't believe she was friends with your mum, too."

"They were secret friends then. But now, they can freely send each other letters and meet openly," said Draco with a smile.

She smiled as well. "Just like us."

He nodded. "Just like us." He kissed her and took off her bathrobe off her shoulders. "Let's shower together?" he whispered.

"My _pleasure,_ " she replied with a playful smirk and headed to the bathroom.

They showered together and Draco wouldn't stop kissing every inch of her. In return, Hermione pleasured her husband, but afterward, she had to remind him that they have to hurry up for their meeting with Harry and Daphne.

"I have a feeling that soon, we'll be referring to them as _the Potters,_ " said Draco while pulling on his trousers.

She was brushing her hair in front of the vanity when she met Draco's eyes through the mirror. "Do you think they refer to us as _the Malfoys_?" she asked, sounding silly.

"Of course!" he replied promptly. "You're known to the public as Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione's heart fluttered. She still felt like sixteen. Hermione Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy. If someone told her years ago that she would become Draco Malfoy's wife, she would've called that person crazy.

She felt Draco's hands on her shoulders and he bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "You're blushing, my dear wife."

"Just thinking of my new surname," she admitted coyly.

"It suits you," he whispered against her ear. "I always thought you'd be a Malfoy one day."

Hermione smiled and shifted to initiate a kiss. After a snogging session, she had to remind Draco again about their meeting.

.

While Draco and Daphne were in the Black family library, Hermione sat in the drawing-room with Harry. He grew a few inches, his hair was a bit longer; it reached his nape and was more ruffled than ever. But he was no longer thin. His body was nicer than before.

"Daphne's been feeding me," he said when Hermione fixed her eyes on Harry's stomach.

She chuckled. "That's good. Though, it still feels weird being around her."

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

"How did you two became an item?"

"Er, we fancied each other in the fifth year; just like you and Draco," he admitted. "Then, she secretly helped us in D.A. by sending Dobby, then in the sixth year, even when I dated Ginny, until our Horcrux hunt. She worked with Neville and Luna secretly while they were in Hogwarts and the two of us were on the run," explained Harry.

"But I don't remember you telling me about her," she frowned but smiling.

"I didn't tell anyone, 'cause I was afraid. And then I started dating Cho."

"I'm sorry that I never told you about Draco," she said sincerely.

"I completely understand, Hermione. I can see that you're happy with him now."

She smiled and blushed. "I still feel like a fifth year, but I know that I love him, so yes. I'm happy."

"I'm really glad to know that, Hermione. After everything we've been through, you deserve to be carefree and happy. And don't worry about being silly."

They both laughed and she playfully hit him on the arm. She almost squealed when Harry pulled her to a hug and he stopped laughing. "I missed you, Hermione. I'm happy that you're here," he said against her bushy mane and sounded very emotional.

Hermione returned the hug. "Oh, Harry. I'm sorry if I haven't got time. Maybe I was busy with Draco."

Harry chuckled rather nervously. "No big deal."

Then, they broke their embrace. "So, can you tell me about Ron and Ginny?" she began carefully.

"Thought you'd never ask," he replied casually.

She shrugged. "Well, Draco said that we aren't friends with them anymore. Why?"

Harry gave her a hesitant look. "Please, Harry. I have to know what happened. I can't imagine myself cutting ties with them. But Draco said that the two of us decided on that."

"Draco doesn't know. I never told Daphne as well. I imagine your husband becoming furious and only Merlin knows what a Malfoy could do to the poor Weasleys. I was afraid he'd call _The Prophet_ and have them write an article about the Weasleys," Harry explained.

"Harry, I can imagine. But can you just... please tell me what happened," she pleaded.

Harry sighed and took one of her hands. "'Mione, in the sixth year, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley fed us with love potions."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she took her hands from Harry. "WHAT?"

.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," sobbed Hermione when Harry and Daphne left them in the drawing-room. "I didn't know..."

Draco held her firmly in the couch. She sat in his lap, his arms were wrapped around her waist and she rested her head on his chest. "Love, it's not your fault. As much as I want to kill Weasley right now, I don't want to end up in Azkaban. Not now that we're living peacefully and happily."

"Is Ronald the reason why we broke up temporarily?" she asked painfully.

"No," he replied promptly. "Like what I told you, we have different roles to play in the war. I had to set aside our relationship to _save_ my parents from the Dark Lord's wrath. I promise to tell you soon. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. But I've noticed the way you looked at Weasley in the sixth year. It's the way I looked at you, and it kinda broke my heart."

"Oh, love," she said as she met his eyes.

"Don't apologize, love," Draco told her gently.

She sighed and kissed Draco. "I promise to love no one else but you."

Draco smiled and hugged her. "I promise the same. Now, why don't we relax a bit and do one of the things we never did in the fifth year?"

"Which is?"

"Going out in public."

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

"Harry? Daphne?" called someone from the fireplace before Hermione and Draco could stand up to bid their goodbye to the other pair.

Hermione gently pulled away from Draco and went to the fireplace. She saw a very familiar face that made her heart leap with joy. "Remus!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Yes. Are you coming in or would you like me to call Harry?" she asked cheerfully.

"I think I'll come. Just a sec," he said and Hermione moved away from the fireplace. After a minute, Remus arrived via Floo. Before stepping out of the fireplace, he waved his wand to clean himself. Then, he turned to her and Draco with his warm smile. His green eyes brightened.

Hermione threw herself to the man she considered friend and Remus returned her embrace. "Oh, Remus!" she cried. "It's nice to see you," she said as she pulled away gently.

Remus released her and looked at her in a fatherly manner. "It's nice to see you, too, Hermione. Although, we just had lunch together last week."

Hermione gave Remus a sheepish smile and was glad that Draco placed a comforting arm around her. "Uh, it's a long story. I was so stupid, I drank a potion for temporary forgetfulness."

Remus raised an eyebrow and Hermione saw him turn to Draco. "Her memories will return after twelve days," her husband explained.

Remus turned to her with concern in his eyes. "Are you all right with this, Hermione? What's the last thing you remember?"

She nodded and smiled to assure him. "Yes, I'm fine. The last thing I remember is the fifth year, so when I woke up and saw Draco, there wasn't a _major_ fight," she replied, laughing and the two wizards smiled.

"Well, I'm relieved to know that," replied Remus.

Then, she beamed at him. "Hey, Draco told me that you're married!" she said cheerfully.

Remus smiled sincerely and Hermione was touched because she had never seen him smile _that way_ before. "Yes."

"Who's the lucky witch?" she asked with excitement.

"She went to school with me and the Marauders and James' childhood friend," replied Remus.

"Wow! You or Harry never mentioned her before!" she said, sounding very excited.

"Harry met him just last year," explained Remus. "She secretly helped all of us in defeating Voldemort. Her name's Adele Fawley, now Lupin, and I told you about her before the end of your sixth year."

Hermione hugged Remus again, albeit excitedly. "Oh, Remus! I'm happy for you! But... I remember Tonks," she said when she pulled away. "She... uh..."

Remus nodded. "Yes. You even cornered me in your sixth year just to know why I couldn't love her," he chuckled.

Hermione bit her lip and gave Remus an apologetic look.

Remus placed a hand on her shoulder. "But let's talk about it some other time. Or maybe, let's just wait until you remember everything," he said smiling.

Hermione smiled and relaxed. "Right, right. Anyway, we're off to Diagon Alley," she told him and went to Draco's side. "I'm going to buy a present for my dear husband." She even held Draco's upper arm and gave him a fond look. Draco, in return, kissed her forehead.

Remus greeted Draco and they reminded the older wizard about the dinner tonight before bidding Harry and Daphne goodbye. Before throwing the Floo powder and crying _'The Leaky Cauldron',_ Hermione caught a glimpse of Remus, staring at her with a sad smile on his face.

.

"It's nice to see her again, you know," asked Harry from the doorway.

He found Remus still standing in the drawing-room and staring at the fireplace where Hermione had just disappeared. When he spoke, the older wizard turned around to face him. Harry smiled - not broadly - and he looked really happy.

"Adele told me what happened, but I had to pretend that I don't know. Otherwise, she would ask who Adele is," started Remus.

He walked into the room and slumped on the couch. He stared at the tapestry and saw Draco's face and name. Beside Draco's photo was a line, leading to a new one: Hermione's. For a month now, whenever he would miss Hermione, he would just look at her picture in the tapestry. Then, he would think about the past year; when they spent ten months on the run.

"Turns out, Draco didn't tell Hermione that we haven't been speaking to each other for a month now," he said with relief.

Remus sat on the couch adjacent to his. "She will ask why, how and what happened. And we'll have to explain who Adele is."

He nodded. "Draco only told her about the Weasleys. That's why she came; to know why we aren't friends with the family anymore."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell her the truth?"

He nodded once again. "I did. Then, she was really angry, so I forgot to tell her that it's you who discovered - or smelt the potion in us."

Remus waved his hand. "It's not that important. I hope that you, Draco, Severus and Adele will take this chance to tell her everything. Draco thinks Hermione took the potion on purpose, to help her anger subside. A lot of things happened during the war. She felt betrayed and controlled by everyone."

"Except you," he said sadly. "She would only talk to you, Neville and Luna. She wouldn't talk to me because she felt like I keep on defending Adele."

"You were. By mentioning that Adele did what she did to make sure we would defeat the dark side," remarked Remus. "In a way, you're telling her to forgive her mother for abandoning her; after all, she helped us all."

Harry frowned but not unkindly. "Then, what did you tell her? Adele is your wife. Don't tell me you didn't defend her."

Remus shook his head. "I only listened to her; told her to give herself time and the wounds will be healed. She would reason out, but I didn't say anything that would upset her even more."

He pressed his lips together. "She once told me that my parents are the reason why her biological parents didn't stay together."

"Because Severus couldn't love another woman. Only Lily. He did everything because of his love for your mother and said that the only reason why he became a spy, turned to the light side, was because of her."

"I can't blame Hermione, though, for being disappointed with Severus. He started a relationship with Adele while he's still in love with my mother..."

"Adele's love for your father is different. She loved James like a brother; that's why she did everything to make sure that James' son would live and defeat Voldemort. It wasn't romantic love, but familial love and loyalty. Hermione's parents are very different from each other. While Adele decided to set aside love to protect her family, Severus set aside his family for love."

"Hermione is very much like her mother," he quipped, Remus nodded.

"But she can be stubborn and unforgiving like Severus."

He shrugged. "I can't blame her. People thought I've hard the worst - losing his parents to a dark wizard, being targeted at the age of one, mistreated by his only blood relatives for roughly fifteen years, then being a pawn on the game of chess against Voldemort I had to _die_ again. But Hermione's situation was the hardest. She was abandoned by her parents. She thought that the man she loves didn't trust her, then they were forced to marry." He sighed and raked his hair with his fingers.

"I can't lose her forever. I want her to be happy..." he added.

"We all want her to be happy. But we have to take this chance, to explain why those things happened," said Remus.

He nodded and made a decision. "I'll speak to Adele and Severus. I hope she will not be mad at me this time," he muttered, but more to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Dumbledore died on June 30, 1997, according to Wikia, but I'd like to change it here.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 ** _"Stuck on you_**

 ** _I've got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose_**

 ** _Guess I'm on my way_**

 ** _Needed a friend_**

 ** _And the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you 'til the end_**

 ** _Guess I'm on my way_**

 ** _Mighty glad you stayed_**

 ** _I'm stuck on you_**

 ** _Been a fool too long I guess it's time for me to come on home_**

 ** _Guess I'm on my way_**

 ** _So hard to see_**

 ** _That a woman like you could wait around for a man like me_**

 ** _Guess I'm on my way_**

 ** _Mighty glad you stayed."_**

 ** _-"Stuck On You" (Lionel Richie)_**

.

 **June 25, 1997**

 **(one year ago)**

Remus could still hear the Weasleys crying around Bill's bed, even though he already assured them that the eldest Weasley son would not be like him as Greyback was in his human form when he was bitten. He decided to lean on the wall near Bill's bed and just wait until everyone in the family calmed down. Then, Tonks stood beside him rather closely. Their shoulders were touching.

"Isn't it nice to know that the person you love, loves you back? And is willing to take care of you when you're sick?" she said, staring at Fleur Delacour, who was sitting beside Bill's unconscious body.

"Yes, it is," he nodded in agreement, thinking about a brown-haired witch he went to school with for seven years and decided to re-appear at his doorstep six years ago and stayed for good.

"Then, why are you stopping yourself to experience _that_?" She gestured to Bill and Fleur.

Remus looked sideways to Tonks. "I'm too old for you, too poor. You deserve someone better; perhaps a great Auror like yourself," he replied gently. How could he explain that he was in love with someone who was supposed to be missing and forgotten by the wizarding world? Someone who was secretly doing everything to help the light side defeat Voldemort?

Then, he noticed that Tonks left his side to greet Hermione with a hug. The two witches cried silently and the younger one looked very exhausted. Remus couldn't help but stare at Hermione. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he just couldn't walk towards her and tell her how relieved he was to know that she was safe.

Hermione saw him and offered him a small smile, which he returned. Tonks and Hermione joined him near the wall, not wanting to draw attention from the Weasleys. Then, everyone gasped when Harry arrived.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and she threw herself to the raven-haired boy.

Harry, upon seeing Hermione, opened his arms and returned her hug. The sight reminded Remus of his favourite curly and brown-haired witch and her brother in all but blood: a bespectacled, raven-haired prankster, whom he shared a room with for seven years.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! It's my fault! Professor McGonagall sent me to inform Professor Snape about the Death Eaters, but he said Professor Flitwick fainted in his office and ordered me to look after him. Then he locked the door. I couldn't get out. I'm sorry! If I didn't - "

"Hermione," Harry cut her off gently. "It's not your fault. If you stopped him or did not follow his order, you could've died. He could've killed you."

Remus' eyes widened and he walked to the pair. "Harry, that's not a nice thing to say against Severus," he said in a fatherly tone. _Especially not to his daughter's face._

Harry turned to him, looking as if someone died. "But it's true. He killed Dumbledore. I saw him," he said, his voice cracked.

Several voices asking "What?" and cries could be heard. Harry explained what he saw in the Astronomy Tower; that Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore, the Death Eaters came, and later on, Severus. Then, he killed the headmaster.

Remus knew that this day would come, but he still mourned and cried silently with the others for Albus Dumbledore. He had been a great man. He was the man who encouraged a little werewolf to attend Hogwarts and adjusted with the staff to accommodate him. He was the man who believed in him, in his skills and intellect. Adele didn't like him and he had some flaws, but to Remus, he was a great man and a good friend, that was why he continued working for the Order.

"Who says I'm not marrying him?!"

He drifted away from his thoughts at the sound of Fleur Delacour's yelling. Remus turned back to the group.

"But, dear... He won't be the same anymore," cried Molly.

"I can accept that. Do you think that my love for him will change just because his face is now scarred?" the French woman challenged.

"But Fleur, Remus already said that his moods might change and he will have some werewolf instincts," said Arthur gently.

"I can handle all of that because I love him! I will be strong enough to adjust to his mood swings. And Remus said that it will only happen during the full moon," she reasoned.

Molly and Arthur exchanged sad looks.

"Oh, please! Don't act like he isn't a normal person anymore! He's still the same man you've raised!" Fleur snapped.

Arthur and Molly gave Fleur apologetic looks. "Are you sure you still want to marry him?" asked Molly carefully.

"Yes. I love him very much and I know that werewolves don't hurt their mates. They're protective," said Fleur bravely.

Tonks turned to him with a triumphant look on her face. "See! She's still going to marry him! Come on, Remus!"

Remus looked at the group, defeated. "Dora, you don't understand..."

"What don't I understand?" she snapped. "That I'm too young for you? You're too poor for me? Oh, please! Those lines are getting old!" she complained. "What could be the reason? That you're in love with someone else? Who?"

"What made you think I'm in love?" he asked reluctantly.

"I heard you and Sirius! He said that if you love her - whoever she is - you should marry her!" she snapped.

Remus sighed heavily.

"Remus, consider what Nymphadora said," came Minerva's motherly voice. "I'm sure that Albus would want us to celebrate love, even though he's gone." Her eyes were teary, but she smiled.

Remus nodded and walked out of the hospital wing, leaving Tonks behind. He went to an empty corridor and sat on the floor and leaned on the wall. He knew that Hermione followed him. After a minute, she came to his side.

"Hey," she greeted quietly, as she sat on the ground beside him.

He turned to her with a small smile. "Hello, Hermione."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

He nodded.

"Is there someone else?"

"What made you think that?" He knew why, but he still asked, just for the sake of saying something.

"Because you continue to reject Tonks. Do you even have an idea of how much she loves you?" She sounded hurt. Remus couldn't blame her. First: she is a girl. Second: Tonks was her friend.

"Can you keep a secret, Hermione?" he asked instead.

She frowned. "It depends," she replied with annoyance.

"Yes, you can. You're a natural Occlumens."

Hermione turned to him, shocked. "How did you..."

"Because I am, as well. Though I only had the ability since I had the _condition_..."

"How long have you known about me..."

"Since your third year. Not that I tried to use Legilimency on you, but I sensed it during our Boggart lesson. I only saw the worry in your face, but I couldn't feel it, unlike the others. Have you told anyone?"

She shook her head. "I'm... afraid. I wanted to go to Professor Snape, but I was worried about what he might say."

Remus nodded and leaned back on the wall. "Yes. There's someone else."

"Who? And why aren't you telling Tonks?"

"A witch I went to school with for seven years. She was the first and probably the only girl I fancied. And no, I'm not pining over her. We feel the same for each other," he replied with a smile. "But marriage is not our priority. Our priority is to win this war and live peacefully. And for your other question, I can't tell anyone about her, because she's supposed to be missing. No one knows that she's with me. No one has seen her in sixteen years..."

"Why is she hiding with you?" She sounded curious.

"Because of her mission to help Harry defeat Voldemort."

"Is there a prophecy about her? Is she like Harry who survived the Killing Curse?"

Remus knew that it was the time Hermione should know. Not everything, but only Adele's relation to Harry. After all, Hermione would be the one to help Harry with the mission Dumbledore left him.

"No. She isn't part of any prophecy. She isn't a Seer, nor a survivor of the Curse. She's James Potter's childhood best friend, adopted by the Potters and Harry's honorary aunt."

Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o' and Remus knew that there was no turning back. He had to tell her everything tonight. But first, he had to tell her about the scent coming from Hermione. He smelt it as well from Harry.

The scent of a love potion.

.

 **June 5, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Hermione's heart was fluttering while walking in the busy street of Diagon Alley, holding hands with Draco. It felt a little weird going out in public with him. It all seemed so sudden because her last memory was they were hiding from everyone in Hogwarts. They were too careful not to bee seen.

People greeted them as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and with respect. Everyone also looked at them normally. Nobody was surprised that Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, was walking hand in hand with Draco Malfoy, a pureblood and son of a former Death Eater.

"Where would you like to go first?" Draco asked her.

She gave him a fond look. "Gringotts bank. I need to withdraw."

"Hermione, you're now a Malfoy. You can just have the stores charge your purchases from our bank account," he reminded her patiently.

"Yes, but I'd like to buy something for you and I'm not using _our_ money. I'm using _my_ own. Please?"

Draco smiled in surrender and led her to the bank. After half an hour, they started shopping. Draco would never leave her side, so she kind of found it hard to buy him a present. Good thing, Draco seemed to notice, so he busied himself reading the Quidditch magazine he bought, at the waiting area of the store.

She finally found a perfect gift for him: a special silver pair of dragon cufflinks. She had it wrapped carefully, and then, she returned to Draco.

"Where to go next?" he asked as they left the store.

" _The Leaky Cauldron?_ I'm famished," she laughed.

Draco chuckled and nodded. "Let's have lunch."

As they entered the pub, they noticed that the first floor was packed of witches and wizards, so Draco asked for a private parlour upstairs and they ordered. They enjoyed their lunch together and decided to go home and rest before going to Malfoy Manor in the evening.

.

"Draco, when did Remus become a family friend?" she asked curiously as they were both dressing up for the birthday dinner.

Draco decided to wear a black and grey suit he collected in their Cambridge cottage while Hermione chose a red knee-length sleeveless dress she found in her wardrobe. According to Draco, he had never seen her wear that dress yet, so she assumed it was new. He convinced her to go back with him to their house, but she politely declined. She didn't feel ready to be in an unfamiliar place. She was afraid of hurting Draco's feelings. Draco didn't argue. Instead, he respected her decision.

"Since last year, when his wife, Adele, returned. She is best friends with Mother," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow. "But she was a Marauder," she stated.

Draco nodded. "Yes. But they were friendly towards each other during their Hogwarts days. Plus, she's a pureblood. They became very close when Adele and Severus became a couple."

Hermione let out a surprised look.

"No, she wasn't a Death Eater," he declared as an answer to her unspoken question. "She was like Mother. Mother wasn't Marked, nor allowed to join the meetings. She and the other wives didn't know anything about the missions. They were only expected to support their partners. But from what I can remember, Severus didn't expose Adele that much. Their relationship wasn't that stable. But whenever Mother needed someone to talk to, she would go to Adele. Until Adele decided to leave. They never knew where she was, where she went. She just reappeared last year and already engaged to Remus."

"You mentioned that this Adele helped Harry defeat Voldemort. Was she part of the Order, then?"

Draco shook his head. "No. Her only mission was to make sure that Harry will survive. But she didn't trust Dumbledore. She never went to him and ask for help."

"Oh. I wonder why, but I remember during summer before our fifth year, Professor Dumbledore made me and Ron swear that we wouldn't write to Harry no matter what. He seemed to be meddling or... I don't know. Maybe controlling?"

Draco gave her a sad smile. "Well, yeah. He kind of took control of Severus's and Harry's lives. As a result, _some_ people didn't trust him. Some people had to keep secrets and lie to their loved ones to protect them." He whispered the last part and his expression became emotional.

Hermione wanted to ask something, but she knew that it wasn't the perfect timing. "How's the headmaster, by the way?" she asked casually, but her question made Draco froze.

Hermione looked at her husband through the vanity mirror. His face was crestfallen and he looked paler than ever. She quickly stood up and walked to him. "I'm sorry if I made you upset by asking."

Draco fixed the tie of his suit - even if there was nothing to fix. Then, Hermione held him by his shoulders, but Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and their eyes met. "You didn't do anything wrong," he assured her. "Let's talk about the sixth year and the final battle tomorrow, yeah?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Draco seemed satisfied with her response because he gently released her and fixed his cuffs and she remembered her gift. She went to get the present in the drawer and handed it to Draco. "How about wearing my present already? Happy birthday," she said with a grin.

Draco gave her the lopsided smile she loved and accepted the gift. He seemed so touched because Hermione could see his watery eyes as he was unwrapping the gift. When he saw the cufflinks, he gave her an emotional look and kissed her temple. "Thank you, Hermione."

Though still a bit puzzled at Draco's reaction, she still wore a happy look. "You're welcome. Let me put them on you."

Draco nodded happily and held out his arm for her.

.

 **June 26, 1997**

 **(one year ago)**

He asked Hermione to trust him. Remus felt so relieved that she did. When he stood up from the floor and offered her his hand, she took it. He asked her to come with him. Hermione, without any hesitation, walked with him. They walked together like father and daughter and fetched Harry in the hospital wing before the three of them went to the headmaster's office - now Minerva's office.

Though it was time to mourn for Albus and the light side, Remus Lupin felt happy being with Hermione - his witch's daughter - and Harry - James' son.

Many times, during Harry and Hermione's third year, Remus wished that one day, Adele would finally agree to marry him, tell Hermione the truth and they would live together as a family. Of course, with Harry and Sirius visiting their humble home regularly.

But then, Sirius died. Harry was heartbroken. Remus and Adele weren't sure if Harry would want to live with his father's sister in all but blood. And now that Voldemort was gaining more power and things were getting worst, Remus wasn't certain that he would make it after the war was over. He wasn't certain anymore if he could still survive, marry the only witch he ever loved and have the family he dreamed to have.

They went to Minerva's office and the new headmistress welcomed them and asked what was wrong.

Remus' hands were in his pockets. He looked at his former professor anxiously. "I found out something, Minerva. And it concerns Harry and Hermione. While I am not an expert in Potions - you know that - my werewolf instincts told me. Harry and Hermione smelt different. They smelt like Amos Diggory in my sixth year. You know, when Rita Skeeter did something," he told her calmly.

Minerva frowned and pressed her lips together. She seemed to be thinking about the incident twenty years ago, then she met his eyes with worry. "But who would do that to them?" she asked.

"Do what?" asked Harry impatiently. "Would you mind telling us what's going on? I need to go back to Ginny. I'm so tired."

Minerva looked at Harry suspiciously, then back to him. He nodded. "And Hermione?" she asked.

"What about me, Professor?" asked the young witch politely.

"Hermione, can I ask you something personal?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

"Of course, Remus," she replied kindly.

"Are you dating someone right now?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "No."

"Then, do you fancy someone right now?" he asked again.

Hermione's face got redder. "Uh, I guess so."

"Ron's an idiot for dating Lavender, you know. He likes you, too, Hermione," whispered Harry, but Remus heard it.

"It's Ron, then," he stated but his voice was low.

"No!" exclaimed Minerva, causing the three of them to turn their heads to the new headmistress. "Oh, Merlin, Circe and Agrippa!" She looked pale and placed a hand on her chest.

Remus sighed. "We have to call the Aurors," he declared.

"But the Ministry - "

"The Aurors in the Order, Minerva," he interrupted calmly. "Alastor, Kingsley, and Tonks. They can have _them_ interrogated with a truth potion."

"Wait! Are you talking about Ginny and her family?" asked Harry.

Remus turned to Harry and Hermione. "Yes, Harry. Minerva and I are talking about Ginevra, Ronald, and their mother. I could smell the love potion from your bodies because of my werewolf instincts. I asked you to trust me and I'm glad you did."

"Of course, we trust you, Remus. You're one of my parents' true friends..." said Harry.

"And I know that you will never betray Harry," added Hermione.

Remus smiled at her. "And you, Hermione."

"But Ginny would never - " Harry said but stopped dead. He raked his hair using his fingers and sat on the couch like he was really tired.

"But Remus, why would they do that? Why would Ron do such thing and then date Lavender Brown?" asked Hermione, looking confused like Harry.

"Only them could answer your question, Miss Granger," said Minerva. "Now, before we tell the Aurors and bring them here, the two of you should take the antidote. But I don't know if we can find any in Severus' office."

"Minerva, do you happen to remember the brightest witch in my year?" asked Remus carefully.

Minerva frowned. "Of course. How can I forget her? She made _our house_ proud. Adele Fawley."

Remus smiled and nodded, hearing the name of the only witch who owned his heart. Minerva eyed him intently. "But we don't know where she is. She hasn't been seen for almost seventeen years!"

He gave Minerva a guilty look. "She's secretly helping us, the Order," he told her. Minerva gave him a piercing glare, but he held up his hand. "Please, Minerva. Let's help Harry and Hermione first. Let her give these kids antidote. Then, you can interrogate her after."

Minerva inhaled deeply and gave him a stern look. "Very well. But she must prove that she isn't fooling us; that she isn't betraying her nephew. I mean, James Potter's son."

He gave his old professor an assuring look and went to the Floo to call Adee, who had been living with him for six years now.

.

 **June 5, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Hermione nervously tightened her grip of Draco's arm when they arrived at the Apparition point of Malfoy Manor.

Draco looked down at her affectionately. "Nervous?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Are you sure your mother likes me?" she asked again, gently.

Draco gave her a reassuring smile. "She loves you. Everyone does."

"Even Professor Snape?" she joked.

"Yes, even Severus," replied Draco seriously.

She raised an eyebrow. "No, that's impossible."

Draco smiled, but Hermione could tell that there was more to it. "You'll see..."

Then, they walked to the doorstep of the manor and before they could even knock, the double doors were opened for them by Mippy.

"Mippy?" she asked uncertainly.

The elf's toothless grin flashed. "Welcome, Miss Hermy and Sir Draco!" she squealed happily and she led them to the foyer. "And happy birthday to the young master!"

"Thank you, Mippy," replied Draco fondly. "I apologize for the way I acted yesterday."

Mippy shook her head. "Mippy completely understands!"

"Thank you, Mippy," he replied sincerely.

Then, Mippy turned to Hermione. "How is Miss Hermy feeling?"

"Oh, I am completely fine, Mippy!" she replied cheerfully, not wanting the elf to feel bad for her and worst, blame herself. "Don't worry about me. Draco's taking care of me."

The elf smiled, but her eyes were watery, telling Hermione that she was emotional. "Mippy is... happy to hear that, Miss Hermy."

Hermione bent down to hug the elf. "Thank you."

The elf wiped her tears and turned to Draco. "Mippy prepared Sir Draco's favourite, blueberry cheesecake! Oh, I remember the day the young master was born! Young Draco was so tiny and grumpy!" she giggled.

Hermione giggled as well and Draco smiled and shook his head. "You remind me every year."

"You were a grumpy baby then?" she teased. "I hope when we have children they won't be like you."

Draco gave her a surprised look.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You want us to have children, then?" he asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Of course! I like kids. Why? Would you prefer that we grow old together without any kids?"

"No," he replied and kissed her on the forehead. "I want at least two. We'll name them after the constellations."

She smiled. "Yeah. But maybe when I'm twenty-something. Mum would probably kill me if I would be a teenage mum."

They laughed and walked together to the drawing-room where familiar voices could be heard.

"Draco! Hermione!" came a joyous female voice.

Hermione looked up and saw the beautiful and calm face of Narcissa Malfoy.

The woman was wearing a grey witch's dress robe, her hair was black with a streak of platinum blonde in the middle. She was walking gracefully towards them, her arms wide open.

"Hello, Mother," Draco greeted his mother with a hug.

"Oh, my darling! Happy birthday!" Narcissa said albeit emotionally.

"Thank you, Mother," he replied when they broke the hug.

Then, Narcissa turned to her with a smile. "Hello, Hermione."

She smiled timidly and Draco placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa grinned. "You are Mrs. Malfoy, too! Dear, call me 'Cissy'," she told her kindly, then open her arms to ask for a hug.

Hermione sheepishly stepped forward to hug her mother-in-law. "Thank you, Cissy."

Narcissa tightened the hug. "Thank you for making Draco happy on his birthday."

"Of course," she replied. "He's my husband."

Narcissa gave her an affectionate look when they pulled away from each other. Then, she invited them to the sitting room where the guests are waiting.

Draco and Hermione were greeted by Harry and Daphne, Professor Snape, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Remus, and an unfamiliar beautiful witch with curly brown hair and honey eyes.

"Hello," she said sheepishly, looking into the familiar eyes. Honey met honey. "You must be Adele."

The older witch smiled. "Yes. It's nice to see you again, Hermione," she replied.

Hermione was surprised by the sound of Adele's voice. It was like... hearing herself. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you. They told me we've met last year. Er, sorry, had a bit of an accident, so I'm Draco's amnesiac wife. But this is temporary, nothing to worry," she said sheepishly.

Adele smiled kindly. "Thank Merlin, you'll still remember all of us after fourteen days."

She chuckled nervously. "Yeah. But I'm thankful because I remember my fifth year. Otherwise, I would've hexed Draco the moment I saw him in my room."

Adele chuckled and gave her a comforting squeeze. Hermione couldn't explain, but she felt so comfortable with the older witch and wanted to know more about her and Remus. Adele, with the help of Remus, gladly told her what she wanted to know while they were waiting for dinner.

.

A/N II: Up next, Remus Adele's Stuck On You-inspired love story.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** I've been itching to give Remus his well-deserved happily ever after. I think life was unfair for him, so I thought of creating another character who will serve as his inspiration in Hogwarts; his one true love.

Reviews make me happy, you know. *wink*

 **CHAPTER 6**

 ** _"Stuck on you_**

 ** _I've got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose_**

 ** _Guess I'm on my way_**

 ** _Needed a friend_**

 ** _And the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you 'til the end_**

 ** _Guess I'm on my way_**

 ** _Mighty glad you stayed."_**

 ** _-"Stuck On You" (Lionel Richie)_**

.

 **September 1, 1971**

 **(twenty-seven years ago)**

Eleven-year-old Adele Fawley was pulled to a bone-crushing hug by her second mother - her godmother, Euphemia Potter. Adele returned the hug and buried her face in her godmother's chest.

"Please take care of Jamie for me," Mrs. Potter said. "You're more logical and mature than him."

"Yes, Mum," she replied to the woman who has been raising her since she was five years old. She was her godmother and adopted her when her parents, Romeo and Adelaide Fawley, were killed in an Auror mission. She called Euphemia Potter 'Aunt' and Fleamont Potter 'Uncle', but when they took her under their wing and treated her as their daughter, she started calling them 'Mum' and 'Dad'.

"Promise me, you'll write to me first thing in the morning tomorrow."

Adele smiled and nodded. "I promise, Mum."

"And don't ever tell anyone about our secret," she whispered to her ear. "Remember, avoid any eye contact with Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn. No one should know... Promise me, darling."

Adele met her mother's eyes. "I promise, Mum. No one will ever know."

Mrs. Potter had been training her the art of Occlumency at a very young age, which is not a common thing to do. Occlumency was not taught at Hogwarts and even some accomplished witches and wizards do not know this art. But Adele had to learn how to shield her mind as early as seven years old because of what she is: a natural Legilimens. Legilimency is the opposite of Occlumency.

Being a natural Legilimens meant Adele could navigate through one's layers and layers of thoughts without even casting a spell, but just by making eye contact. It bothered her when she was younger because she could enter James' mind. It was like seeing what he was imagining and hearing what he was thinking.

Since Mr. and Mrs. Potter learned about her special skill, they strictly forbade her to tell anyone about it. Even James didn't know about it. Then, Mrs. Potter started to train her how to control her skill, because it was like invading someone's privacy. She also taught her how to protect her thoughts from others and that was Occlumency. Until now, only her parents know that at eleven years old, Adele Fawley was already a Legilimens and Occlumens.

"I will miss you," said Mrs. Potter to her and James.

"We will miss you too, Mum," they said together.

Mrs. Potter wiped the tears on Adele's cheeks and smiled. "Off you go," she told her and James. "Jamie, darling, look after your sister."

"I will, Mum," said the boy cheerfully, then he took her hand. "Come on, Adee. Let's find a compartment."

They got on the train and found an empty compartment nearby. James took care of their trunks. Then, the two of them leaned towards the window to wave at their mother.

"Bye, Mum!" cried Adele. "Thank you for everything!"

"Bye, Mum!" cried James. "Tell Dad we love him - "

"And we'll miss him!"

Mrs. Potter waved back with tears in her eyes. "Take care, children! Have a good term! See you in December!"

"See you, Mum!" Adele and James cried together as the train started moving. They waved until they couldn't see their beloved mother any longer.

When they took their seats, someone knocked on their compartment door. James opened it and Adele saw a shy-looking boy with sandy hair, scarred face, and green eyes. Adele's heart fluttered, especially when the boy's green eyes met her honey ones. She was half-expecting herself to _hear_ or _see_ anything from his mind, but nothing.

 _Maybe he's also learning Occlumency,_ she thought and smiled. She felt relieved to know that there was at least one person whom she could look in the eye without entering his mind.

"Hi," said the boy sheepishly. "Do you mind if I - "

"No!" she cut him off with a cheery tone. "Come on in!"

"Yeah. Come on in," replied James kindly.

"Thanks." The boy sheepishly sat beside James after putting on his trunk beside theirs. "I'm Remus Lupin," he told them.

James shook his hand first. "James Potter. And this is my sister, Adele Fawley."

Adele and Remus shook hands. Again, her heartbeat wasn't normal and she could feel her cheeks blushing.

"Your sister?" Remus asked James politely.

"Yeah. Not by blood, though. But we grew up together. It's a long story," replied James.

"So, Remus, which house do you want to be in?" she asked, wanting to have a conversation with him.

"I think, Ravenclaw," he replied with a smile, meeting her eyes again. "When Professor Dumbledore came to visit, he said, he thinks I'll be sorted in Ravenclaw."

"Wow! You must be a bookworm like Adee here," said James with a chuckle.

Adele scowled at James. "I just love books!" she said in defense. The truth was, she was always reading and spending time in the library because she had to learn to Occlude before starting Hogwarts education.

"Yeah. Right. You love books. You prefer to spend time with them than me."

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I don't like Quidditch..."

"I don't like Quidditch, either," quipped Remus. Adele gave him an appreciative smile.

"What?" shrieked James. "But boys like Quidditch!"

Remus chuckled. " _Most_ boys like Quidditch," he said. "I'm not part of that group. No offense."

James smiled. "None taken. I am glad that there's someone here who's like Adee."

The conversation continued until James decided to check on the other compartments, leaving Remus and Adele with their noses in their books.

.

 **June 5, 1998**

 **(the present)**

"Sounds like _love at first sight_ to me," commented Hermione with a smile.

Adele laughed. "Well, yeah. It was like that. Probably because he's the only one I can look at without invading their privacy," she told her.

Hermione beamed. "Wow. You're a natural Legilimens and I'm a natural Occlumens!"

Adele squeezed her hand. "It's amazing, I know. That's what you said when we first met," she said affectionately.

.

 **September 2, 1971**

 **(twenty-seven years ago)**

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Guess what? Jamie and I are in Gryffindor!_

 _During the train ride yesterday, Jamie told everyone that he would be in Gryffindor just like his parents ("'cause it's where brave people go," he said). As for me, I thought that I'd be in Ravenclaw with my new friend, Remus Lupin - we both like reading and dislike Quidditch, by the way. But as much as I wanted to be in Ravenclaw, I thought of Jamie. We can't be in separate houses. What if he made it to the Quidditch team next year? I wouldn't be able to support him without receiving hexes from my housemates, if ever!_

 _Oh, Mum! You must be laughing at me being silly right now. Anyway, I've got something interesting to say. I met someone whom I could look at in the eyes without invading his mind. It's Remus. Do you think he's been learning Occlumency just like me? He seems nice but shy. He's also in Gryffindor, by the way, and unfortunately, Jamie's roommate. But Jamie's friendly towards him._

 _Talk to you again soon. I miss you!_

 _Love,_

 _Adee_

Adele rolled the letter and tied it to her owl Artemis' leg. "Hey, girl. Take it to Mum and Dad," she told her pet gently. "Have a safe trip."

The brown owl hooted with approval and flew out of the owlery. Adele watched her loyal pet fly with a smile.

"Hello," came a timid voice.

Adele's heart leaped. She knew that voice. She felt her cheeks blush, then she turned around and saw Remus, already wearing his school uniform and Gryffindor robe.

"Hello," she greeted back. She noticed that he was holding a letter as well.

Remus raised the letter in his hand. "I'm sending a letter to my mum," he told her.

She nodded and didn't move an inch. Remus took a few steps to her right and reached for a school owl. He tied the letter to the bird and when it left, he turned back to her. "Are you all right?" he asked with a frown.

Adele composed herself. "Oh, yeah! I sent a letter as well. To my parents. I mean, Jamie's parents." _Oh, Merlin, why am I stammering? If James would see me right now, he would surely tease me!_

Remus nodded. "I see. Are you going down for breakfast? We can... er, go together," he offered.

Adele nodded sheepishly. "Sure."

They left the owlery together and walked side by side, their shoulders almost touching.

"So, how's your first night?" she asked.

"It was fine, thank you," replied Remus politely. "My roommates are all friendly - Sirius, James, and Peter. How about you?"

She pressed her lips together. "It was okay, I guess. Maybe I am just not accustomed to being surrounded by girls like me. I grew up with books and James, you see."

Remus stopped and stood in front of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, Adele. But I'm sure your four roommates are nice."

She wanted to frown and say something to disagree, but she couldn't unless she'd tell her that she knew what Marlene McKinnon, Queenie Shacklebolt and Annie Bell were thinking: they wished they were sitting between James and Sirius instead of her last night. And Lily Evans wished that she and Severus Snape, her best friend, were like Adele and James: both pure-blood who grew up in the wizarding world and Sorted in the same House.

Adele decided to change the topic and talked about classes. It turned out that Remus was excited about Defense Against the Dark Arts because he wanted to learn defensive spells.

"My dad's an expert in Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions. He fought several Boggarts and on one of his travels, he met my mum. She is a Muggle, and he rescued her from a screaming Boggart," he told her with a smile. He looked happy talking about his parents, making Adele like him even more.

"Wow. That sounds great... and romantic," she said sincerely.

Remus smiled even more. "Yes, I agree. Every year, on their wedding anniversary, Mum would always tell me how Dad became his _knight in shining armour."_ He chuckled and so did she. "How about you? Which class are you excited about?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

Adele felt the blush on her cheeks again, seeing those beautiful green eyes. She decided that she loved looking into those eyes because she was safe. They were both safe. She couldn't enter his mind and he could keep his thoughts on his own. "I already love Transfiguration, because of my mum, Mrs. Potter," she replied. "She was so good at it. She always surprises me with her Transfiguration skills. She would do magic with my clothes and dress me up; she would transform my room into a huge library, sometimes into something similar to an art museum. She would do that when she knows I'm upset with James, or tired." _From studying Occlumency,_ she wanted to add.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter are animagi, aren't they?" asked Remus.

Adele nodded. "Yeah. They are registered animagi. You've read about them?" she asked.

"Yes," was his only reply.

"I find animal transformation fascinating," she quipped.

He only nodded. Adele suddenly felt sad because Remus fell silent. _Did I say something wrong?_ she asked herself.

She didn't hear anything from Remus again until they reached the Great Hall.

"Adee!" came a familiar male loud voice.

Adele looked up and her eyes went to the Gryffindor table. James was running towards her, his hair was ruffled than ever and he looked worried. When he reached her, he pulled her to a hug.

"Oh, Adee!" he whispered, sounding relieved.

"What's the matter, Jamie?" she asked, confused.

James didn't pull away. He hugged her tighter. "Where have you been? I was worried, you know."

She chuckled, making him pull away, but he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Silly James! I went to the owlery to send a letter to Mum and Dad!"

James inhaled deeply and raked his hair with his fingers. "Oh." Then, he noticed Remus. "You went there together?" he asked but not unkindly.

"No," she replied.

"She arrived there first," said Remus politely. "Then, uh, I asked her if we can go down for breakfast together."

James nodded. "I see. Well, thank you for walking with my sister, Remus."

"Don't mention it," he replied.

James took her hand. "Come on, Adee, let's eat."

She looked at Remus and he nodded, as of silently telling her to go with James. James noticed them. "Come on, Remus. Join us."

Remus smiled and followed. "Sure."

James held her hand as she sat on the bench. Then, he sat beside her and filled her plate with eggs and sausages. "Thanks, Jamie, but I can do it by myself," she said affectionately.

"But Mum and Dad said, take care of you," he reasoned.

She giggled. "Yes, but they didn't say that you have to _feed_ me, or treat me like a child," she replied.

James turned to his plate. "Okay, then."

Adele leaned forward to kiss her brother on the cheek. "Thanks, Jamie. I appreciate what you're doing."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Let's eat."

"Hey, Fawley!" came a female voice from her left side. Sitting beside Sirius Black, was Marlene McKinnon and around her were their other roommates: Queenie Shacklebolt, Annie Bell and the only Muggle-born in their year: Lily Evans. Lily Evans had green eyes like Remus, but they weren't the same. Evans' green eyes would give her piercing looks and she would _see_ her annoyance.

"Yes, _Marlene?"_ she replied politely.

"Next time, tell your brother and his _gang_ where you're going! They kept on calling out your name while we're still sleeping!" snapped Marlene.

 _She's jealous because none of the boys paid her attention,_ she thought, interpreting what she _saw_ in her mind.

She nodded. "I will. Thank you, Marlene," she replied calmly and turned back her attention to her food. But then, she noticed that Remus was looking at her. She looked up and met his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed. She nodded and he gave her a comforting smile.

.

 **September 17, 1971**

 **(twenty-seven years ago)**

Adele begrudgingly left the girls' dormitory, levitating her trunk and went to the boys' dormitory for first years. Then, she gently knocked on the door. It was opened by Remus who was already in his pajamas.

"Adee?" he called her by her nickname. He got it from James as her brother, Remus, Sirius and Peter started their group. They were now friends. They were all her friends. "What happened?" Worry was evident in his voice.

James rushed to Remus' side. "Adee?"

She wiped the tears in her eyes. "Jamie, can I sleep here?" she asked.

James pulled her to a hug. "Tell me later what happened." Then, he pulled away and carried her trunk. "Come on in. You can have my bed and I can sleep on the floor." He led her to the bed near the door.

"Don't be silly, Jamie. We can share the bed."

He shook his head. "I can't, Adee. We're in Hogwarts. Dad's already _monitoring_ you."

Adele sighed. "You're right."

"Hey, Adee, don't worry. James can sleep with me," called Sirius sleepily.

Adele turned to him. "Thank you, _Siri,"_ she replied.

James and Remus laughed. "Oh, please!" groaned Sirius. "If I'm Siri, then Remus is Remy and Peter is Petty."

The boys roared with laughter, as well as Adele. For a moment, she felt relaxed and forgot about her roommates. She forgot about Marlene McKinnon, ordering her house-elf to sleep on Adele's bed. She forgot about Lily Evans and Queenie Shacklebolt messing up with her trunk and throwing her clothes on the floor. She forgot about Annie Bell, replacing her jasmine shampoo with dishwashing liquid. She packed her things. She didn't cry in front of them. She used her wand to levitate their trunks in the air and opened them. She emptied their trunks and all of their things fell on the floor. The four girls shouted at her angrily.

 _"I'm going to report you to Professor McGonagall!" cried Evans, shooting her an angry look._

 _"Lily, no," whispered Bell._

 _She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh? Come on, I'll go with you. Tell her what happened. Tell her everything and the truth. I heard from my mother that her office chairs are charmed so the students can't lie to her about breaking rules. So, are we going, Evans?"_

 _Evans' face turned red. As red as her hair. She shot her another angry look before turning her back on her._

 _Adele went to the door. "I hope all of you can sleep well tonight."_

When she finally left their dormitory, she started to cry silently, seeking the comfort of her brother.

.

 **September 18, 1971**

 **(twenty-seven years ago)**

Adele ignored the snickers from her fellow first-year girls. She was in the library, working on her essay while James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were watching Quidditch practice of the Gryffindor team. Remus didn't want to join the boys, but she convinced him that she'll be fine and that she needed to work alone.

She was proofreading her essay when she heard annoying giggles, followed by a weak voice.

"Please! That's mine."

She looked around the library and saw McKinnon, Shacklebolt, and Bell standing around a table, giggling and pulling someone's hair. A bag and few books were levitated into the air.

Adele stood up to check on the group and she recognized the girl they were bullying. It was a Hufflepuff girl in the year: Charity Burbage.

"McKinnon," she called sternly.

The girls turned to her, causing the things in the air to fall back on the desk. Adele crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me, is it your hobby to mess with other people's things?"

McKinnon raised an eyebrow. "Why should I tell you?" she asked nonchalantly, causing Bell and Shacklebolt to smirk.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Tell Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall instead, after I inform them of your incessant bullying," she replied in a bored tone.

"Oh? You're going to tell a professor? Why not be brave and act like a true Gryffindor, Fawley? Play hero!" dared McKinnon.

She scrunched her nose as if she smelt something disgusting. "No, thanks. After all, the Hat wanted to Sort me to Ravenclaw. James is the only reason I decided to be in Gryffindor. But at least, I'm not acting like an insecure _pureblood_ girl who wants the attention of all the pureblood boys in school. I'm not bullying anyone. Leave her alone," she warned.

The three girls shot her piercing looks before they left. They probably learned from what she did to them last night.

"Thank you, Adele," whispered Charity.

She smiled and took the seat beside the Hufflepuff. "You're welcome. Do you mind if I work here?"

"No. I don't mind at all," replied Charity.

.

 **September 18, 1980**

 **(eighteen years ago)**

"Blinky!" Adele called her loyal house-elf she inherited from Mr. and Mrs. Potter. She slumped on the couch, holding her swollen stomach.

The house-elf appeared and eyes widened even more. "Missy! What can Blinky do to help Missy? Is the baby coming out?"

"Yes!" she cried. "My... water broke. Call Remus... and Charity!"

"B... But how about Master Snape?" Blinky stammered.

"Don't. Tell. Him. Anything!" she replied firmly. "Charity... and Remus!"

"Right away, Missy!" And the house-elf disappeared.

After an hour, Charity Burbage and Remus Lupin appeared at Adele's safe house with a medi-witch. And after another hour, she gave birth to a beautiful girl with brown locks and button-like nose.

.

 **September 19, 1980**

 **(eighteen years ago)**

"She's beautiful," whispered Remus who stood beside her by the bed.

She smiled. "Hermione..."

"Hermione Snape," Remus managed to say. "It fits."

Charity huffed. "Who are we kidding?" she muttered.

"Severus doesn't... and will never know about her," she said firmly.

"But, how are you going to raise her without letting him know?" asked Charity. "You still have to act like a couple in the eyes of the Death Eaters..."

She looked at them. "Please don't hate me... But this is necessary, to fulfill my promise to Mum and Dad. To protect James and Harry," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Adee..." croaked Charity.

"Blinky!" she called, ignoring Charity and Remus' questioning looks.

The house-elf appeared. "Yes, Missy?"

"Please pack my daughter's things," she told the house-elf with tears in her eyes. "I'll be taking her somewhere safe. Do you want to go with her? Do you want to look after her?"

"Of course, Missy! Blinky will make sure the baby is safe! When are we going, Missy?"

"In a couple of hours. I just need to... get ready," she replied.

"Please come back in two hours."

The elf bowed and disappeared after.

"Adee, what are you doing?!" asked Remus angrily.

"I'm keeping my daughter safe!" she snapped.

" _Where_ is safe?" dared Charity.

"In the Muggle world," she replied promptly.

Remus and Charity glanced at each other, both dumbfounded. They tried to stop her, to convince her, but once Adele made a decision, nobody could ever stop her. Only her mum and dad. But they're gone now. Nobody can ever stop her from using _that_ thing she inherited from her mum - Mrs. Potter - (to make sure her daughter will be going to Hogwarts with Harry); and entrust Hermione with the Muggle couple she'd been watching for a year now.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** I'm still waiting for reviews.

 **CHAPTER 7**

 ** _"All the man I am_**

 ** _You are the reason for me, you help me understand_**

 ** _I'll be your shelter from the rain that never ends_**

 ** _Girl, you've always got a friend in me_**

 ** _All the love we had_**

 ** _I should've known our love was older than the past_**

 ** _Throwing my life away on songs I never heard_**

 ** _Just the speaking of a special word_**

 ** _I made you die inside but you loved me_**

 ** _And don't believe the world_**

 ** _No, the world can't give us paradise_**

 ** _When you make your love to me_**

 ** _Til I just could not see the light_**

 ** _As long as I got you_**

 ** _As long as I got me_**

 ** _As long as we got you and I_**

 ** _I won't let you down_**

 ** _No better love will be there when you turn around_**

 ** _I'll be living for you till the ocean turns to sand_**

 ** _There will never be any man_**

 ** _Could love you just the way that I love you..._**

 ** _So don't believe the world_**

 ** _No the world can't give us paradise_**

 ** _In the eye within the storm_**

 ** _When I just could not make it through the night_**

 ** _As long as I got you_**

 ** _As long as I got me_**

 ** _As long as we got you and I."_**

 ** _-"You and I"_**

 ** _(Written by Barry, Robin, and Maurice Gibb; Performed by Kenny Rogers)_**

 ** _._**

 **October 31, 1971**

( **twenty-seven years ago)**

"Hey, Adee. Aren't you hungry?" asked James while they were eating dinner in the Great Hall. It was All Hallows' Eve and the hall was decorated extravagantly, courtesy of Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys, and Professor Flitwick.

"I'm fine, Jamie," she replied. "Just... thinking of Remus," she said honestly.

James placed a hand on her shoulder and Sirius, who was sitting on her other side, smoothed her hair. "He's fine, Adee. And his mum will be all right, he said," James told her gently.

"Yeah, Adee," quipped Sirius. "It's sad to hear that his mum is sickly. She seems to be a nice woman, based on her letters to Remus. Too bad she's a Muggle. But, Muggles have God, right? Maybe they can pray for her..."

Adele leaned her head on Sirius' shoulder. "Oh, _Siri!_ Whoever thought that you could be so sweet?"

"Oh, well..." said Sirius with a hint of arrogance. Adele smiled. Sirius could be sweet to her and Remus. No wonder, a few witches in their year fancy him, not only because of his good looks but because he could be a gentleman as well. Gentleman, fun, friendly and caring. She somehow understood why James liked Sirius a lot (as a friend, of course).

She tried not to think of Remus and relaxed in Sirius's arms, but then, she caught the piercing glares from her _wonderful_ roommates. Even Evans _looked_ jealous. No. She _was_ jealous. She could tell when she met those green eyes.

She smirked and instead of pulling away from Sirius, she held his arm. "Give me a treacle tart, Siri, please?" she asked with puppy eyes.

Sirius smiled genuinely. "Of course. Anything for my favourite Gryffindor," he said and held a treacle tart for her to bite.

"Oh. I love you, Siri!" she said, faking a squeal.

"I love you too, Adee," he said in a brotherly tone.

For a moment, Adele stopped worrying about Remus, who was currently in the Shrieking Shack, howling, in his werewolf form. She saw it in Hagrid's memories when she asked the friendly half-giant where Remus was. He was the one who helped Madam Pomfrey get Remus into the shack. Hagrid saw his transformation. And everything was clear to Adele, why it was safe for her to look into Remus' green eyes. He was a natural Occlumens because of what he is.

.

 **October 31, 1972**

 **(twenty-six years ago)**

"Are those girls still annoying you?" asked Charity while she and Remus were studying with their Hufflepuff friend in the library and her fellow Gryffindor girls were giggling again in one corner, except for Evans. Evans was currently sharing a table with Severus Snape and was saying something that made the Slytherin blush.

She didn't look up from her book. "Yes, but I don't let them get into my nerves. I might hex them to oblivion and be expelled," she replied casually.

"So, where's your trunk? Where are you sleeping?" asked Charity.

"James' bed," she replied.

"Tsk."

She looked up to see Charity's look. Her lips were pressed together.

"It must be awful to sleep in a room with four boys snoring."

"Hey, I don't snore!" protested Remus; Adele giggled.

Charity smirked towards Remus. "You know, my _house_ is always open to everyone. Even to Gryffindors."

She raised an eyebrow. "What does it mean?"

"It means that you can stay in my dormitory. Mary and I are the only second-year girls in Hufflepuff. Just don't let them know that you'll be staying with me. Let them think that you're in the boys' room so that they won't bother Mary. She's a nice girl, a Muggle-born."

She snorted. "I know a Muggle-born and she's _very_ nice."

"Lily just want to feel belong," quipped Remus. "Muggle-borns are usually being bullied, and she found Queenie, Marlene and Annie friendly. She wanted to be part of their group so that no one would pity her; no one would look down to her."

Adele rolled her eyes. "There are other ways to feel _belong_ and accepted."

"Yeah. She should be in my house. She's too much of a coward to be in Gryffindor," agreed Charity. "I don't even understand why your brother fancies her."

Adele scowled. "Jamie just wants to embarrass her. Evans is always annoyed with him; like all the time. Believe me, he's just challenged that Evans is not one of his fans."

"And teenage hormones are kicking in, too," added Remus. "Lily Evans is beautiful."

Adele felt a pang of hurt in her chest. Remus always complimented her - that she was brilliant, she was the brightest witch of their age; she's pretty and kind. But never did Remus say that she was beautiful (even if Sirius and James would tell her always).

"And someone is more beautiful than Evans!" snapped Charity. "Open your eyes, Lupin. Don't be fooled with those green eyes and long, auburn hair."

"I didn't say that she is the most beautiful student," replied Remus in defense.

"Hormones or not, if James ends up dating Evans, I swear, I'm going to disown him," she said solemnly.

Charity gave her a reproachful look and a pat on the shoulder. "Let me find Professor Sprout and tell her about my new roommate. You two stay here. Remember: those girls shouldn't know. You can tell the boys, but only them." She stood up and packed her things.

Before Charity could leave, she held her hand. "Thank you. What am I going to do without you?" she asked with a smile.

"Hey, I'm here," protested Remus.

Charity chuckled. "See? Don't let Remus ever hear you saying I'm your _best_ friend."

 _He's different,_ she wanted to say.

"I'm her best friend, too!" said Remus.

She felt hurt. _Best friend._

 _._

 **October 1, 1973**

 **(twenty-five years ago)**

"Adeeeeee!" shrieked Charity when she entered the Hufflepuff third year dormitory.

"What?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe it! Gilderoy Lockhart asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him!" she exclaimed.

Adele's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Gilderoy Lockhart? That... _that_ Ravenclaw fourth year? Isn't he a bit old for you?" Truth be told, she didn't like Lockhart because he was too confident for a Ravenclaw (and she heard that he wasn't that brilliant). He would prance in the corridors and Great Hall as if he was the most handsome wizard in the world. He was more arrogant and confident than Sirius and James combined.

Charity scowled. "He's fourteen and I'm thirteen. And he's nice, you know."

She shrugged, not wanting to argue with her only female friend. "If you say so. Shall I congratulate you?"

Charity threw a pillow on her. "Jealous!" she said with a smirk.

"I'm not. I'm going to Hogsmeade with four boys."

"You're going with four boys who act like your brothers," Charity remarked.

"Remus doesn't act like one," she countered.

Charity smirked even more. "Oh yeah. He's your _best friend._ "

Adele couldn't stop the tears anymore. She slumped on the bed and hid under the covers.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so sorry, Adee!" said Charity in a worried tone and lay beside her. Adele felt Charity's hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

She cried silently. She has always had special feelings for Remus since they met in the first year. They were best friends, yes. But he was different from the others - from Charity, James, Sirius, and Peter. Remus was always special.

Remus was someone she didn't want to disappoint. It was Remus whom she imagined going on a date with her, or whenever she was reading romance novels about young love.

Remus was the most important person in her life, next to her family. She was sure she was also important for him, but she wasn't his priority. She was just his best friend, and it hurt a lot.

"Don't lose hope, Adee," said Charity gently. "He'll realize how much you care for him. He will return your feelings. I can see the way he looks at you. You're special in his eyes, too."

She removed the covers and looked up to Charity. "I hope you're right."

.

 **October 1, 1974**

 **(twenty-four years ago)**

"Hey, Remus! Are we going to Hogsmeade now?" she asked when she spotted him near the entrance of the castle, wearing his day clothes. Since last year, Adee would always go to Hogsmeade with James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. After having Butterbeer at Madam Rosmerta's, she and Remus would go to the bookstore and spend the rest of the day there while the other boys would go to the joke and Quidditch shops.

Adele was glad that James, Sirius, and Peter would leave her with Remus. She enjoyed his company a lot.

He smiled timidly. "I'm going home."

She stopped walking towards him. _It'll be a full moon tonight,_ she remembered. Her heart sank, knowing that Remus would be alone again tonight, howling. And in the morning, he would have new scars.

"Oh. I... I see. O-okay," she managed to say before the tears fell from her eyes. She turned around and ran towards the lake.

"Adee!" Remus called after her.

She kept on running. She tried to ignore his voice. What should she tell him? How would she face him?

She ran and ran until she reached her favourite oak tree by the lake. She sat on the ground and faced the lake.

"Adee," he called gently.

Adele could feel him standing behind her. She couldn't stop crying, so she closed her eyes.

 _Why can't he be honest with me? I thought we're best friends? I thought I'm special. Charity said the way he looks at me... it's like I'm the only person in the world. Why can't he tell me the truth?!_

"Adee," he called more gently and she could feel him beside her. Then, she felt his hand on her shoulder. "What made you upset?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Why do you have to go?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Adee, you know why," he replied quietly. "It's because of my mum."

She inhaled deeply, wiped her tears and faced him. "No, you're not going home. Your mum isn't sick. I know _what_ you are," she almost whispered.

Remus' green eyes never left hers, although it took him a few seconds to reply. "How?" he croaked.

"I... I _saw_ it in Hagrid's memories," she admitted.

Remus frowned. "Through a Pensieve?" He sounded confused.

She shook her head. "I'm a natural Legilimens," she admitted again.

Remus gave her a calculating look.

"But I can't _see_ or _hear_ anything from you. Don't worry, your secret is safe. I won't tell anyone; not even Jamie," she assured him.

To her surprise, Remus smiled and moved closer to hug her. She relaxed in his arms and returned the hug. She was elated. Remus had never hugged her this tight. Then, she heard him cry silently. She wanted to pull away and face him, but his embrace tightened even more and she felt his lips peck the side of her neck.

"Thank you, Adee. I feel so... happy, knowing that I don't have to lie to you anymore."

She sighed and smiled. Her only reply was a pat on his back.

After a few minutes of silence and exchanging of smiles, Adee took Remus's hand and stood up. "Come with me."

Remus met her eyes and followed her lead. She leads him to the Forbidden Forest and when she was sure that they were far enough from the Hogwarts grounds, she faced him and took a few steps back.

"I've known since the first year," she began. I was curious when I looked into your eyes but _saw_ nothing. You're the only student who's safe from my eye contact, so I asked my mother. She didn't say it to me directly, but she told me to do research. Until I saw it in Hagrid's eyes... I... want to be there with you, when you're alone, away from everyone. So, I..." She paused and sighed. "I'm not making sense. I'll just show you."

She looked into his eyes to seek his permission and he nodded. Adele turned around and shifted in her animagus form.

.

Later that night, during the Halloween feast, James Potter thought that Adee was already resting in the Hufflepuff dormitory with Charity. The Hufflepuff girl was not spotted in the Great Hall, either.

In Hog's Head Inn, Rubeus Hagrid heard a familiar howling again from the Shrieking Shack. His drinking buddies (some of Hogsmeade residents) started talking about the haunted shack. Hagrid secretly thanked good old Dumbledore for the wizard's oath. He couldn't tell a single soul about the real reason of the howling.

Meanwhile, in the Shrieking Shack, two creatures were snuggling against each other: a sandy werewolf and a white female wolf with a brown head.

.

 **October 31, 1975**

 **(twenty-three years ago)**

"I don't want to study anymore," groaned Peter who buried his face on the book. He looked tired and sleepy.

"Oh, come on, Peter! You can do it! Let's all do this for Remus!" whispered Sirius.

They weren't studying for their tests. James, Sirius, and Peter were studying to become animagi just like her, Adele. The three boys discovered her and Remus' secret in June, just before the end of their fourth year; thanks to James' Invisibility Cloak. James was upset that she hadn't told her; Sirius and Peter were shocked, but still accepted their werewolf friend. In summer, James and Sirius decided to become animagi just like her, much to Remus' surprise.

Now, Saturday, instead of enjoying Hogsmeade weekend, they were in the library, still studying animal transformation, while Remus was already in the Shrieking Shack.

"Just give me a break," said Peter weakly.

"No," was James' reply. Among the three boys, her brother was the most diligent, partly because he knew that Remus was important to Adele.

She packed her things. "It's all right, Peter. We can study again tomorrow. I've got to go."

James looked up to her with a stern look in his face. "Where are you going?"

"To meet someone in Hogsmeade," she replied.

"A date?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"But Remus is in the... his home," commented Peter in his weak voice.

"Who says Remus and I are dating?" she asked with sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah. Remus won't date anyone because of his 'furry little problem'," remembered Peter, earning a smack from James.

"Who are you going out with?" asked Sirius.

Adele gulped. She hated lying to them. "I... Someone else asked me to meet _him_ in Hogsmeade," she lied. "And don't you dare follow me, James Potter! I've got Mum's approval!" she warned him.

James didn't look happy but said nothing. He packed his things as well.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius.

"I'll go and find Evans, see if she'd finally agree to go to Hogsmeade with me," he replied nonchalantly.

"Jamie," she called weakly.

But James ignored her and left them. Sirius gave her an apologetic look.

"He's going to find Evans, isn't he?" she asked Sirius. She knew the answer. She saw it in James' eyes.

Sirius sighed. "Probably. But don't worry. He's pursuing Evans just because he's challenged. Evans is not one of his admirers. Even if he's the Quidditch Superstar, Evans isn't impressed. You know James, He likes challenges."

Adele nodded. "I'll see you at dinner."

The two boys bid her goodbye. "Enjoy your date," they chorused, earning an angry warning from Madam Pince.

Adele slowly walked out of the castle, thinking about James. For four years, he already had his eyes on Lily Evans. For the first two years, Adele knew that James only wanted to get the Muggle-born's attention; to embarrass her and make her stop bullying Adele as well. But everything changed in their third year. Adele noticed that James would blush every time Evans was near him. He hated Snape even more, and James started asking Evans out, in his arrogant tone. Evans called him an 'arrogant toe rag'.

Adele was deeply upset with her brother's choice. She couldn't stand Evans even if Adele always wins every argument.

She finally reached Hog's Head Inn and found her mother. She was wearing her purple Ministry worker robe. She moved elegantly towards her and pulled her to a hug. Though Euphemia Potter looked beautiful and moved with finesse, Adele could tell that something was bothering her dear mother. Her eyes looked sad and tired.

"We're going to visit a very special person, honey," said Mrs. Potter when they made it at the back of the pub. "Take my hand."

She took her mother's hand and she felt an unpleasant sensation in her stomach. It was like squeezing her whole body in an invisible tube and wanting to vomit.

But before she could throw up, she landed on the ground. A pair of hands squeezed hers.

"How do you feel?" asked her mother.

"Dizzy, but fine," she replied.

Euphemia Potter smiled and led her to the only house she could see and it was on top of a hill. The house was big, but not as big as Potter Manor, but it was beautiful with its different design. Upon seeing the yard and mailbox, she could tell that she was visiting an American house.

"Mother, who are we going to pay a visit?" she inquired.

"A family friend who's very much like you."

"A natural Legilimens?" she asked.

Euphemia Potter nodded. They reached the doorstep and her mother turned to her to meet her eyes. "The people we're visiting... You can trust them. When I'm not around, they will be there for you."

She frowned and wanted to ask, but the old witch knocked on the door. It was opened by an old woman with short, silver curly hair. She was wearing a pink beautiful dress which reminded Adele of old American magazines she saw in a Muggle public library.

"Well, hello, Euphemia. This must be Adele," the old woman greeted them affectionately.

"Yes, this is my daughter, Adele. Adele, meet Queenie Goldstein."

.

Adele and Mrs. Potter arrived in Hogsmeade. The older witch booked a room in Hog's Head Inn where they could speak privately.

"Mum, why didn't you want me to tell James?" she asked the moment they sat in their private room and sipped their tea.

"Why do you think so?" she asked kindly.

Adele was quiet for a moment. She looked down on her cup of tea. "Because he's involved." It wasn't a question.

Her mother nodded. "And?"

She looked up and met her mother's eyes. "And the person involved is the last to know."

Euphemia Potter nodded again. "Do you know what Unspeakables like myself do at the Ministry?"

She nodded. She was already in the fifth year, therefore, preparing for her future career. One of the best jobs at the ministry was Unspeakable. Books didn't specify what they do, but their work involves solving mysteries and they work closely with Seers.

"You don't have to say it verbally. I can hear your thoughts," she told her. Then, she sighed. "Yesterday, I traveled and saw something unexpected. No, I cannot tell you what, because first and foremost, I made a vow that I won't disclose to anyone matters like this - what we saw in our... travels. Secondly, we - you and I - might be tempted to change the future. We cannot do that. Do you understand? Even if you're a natural Legilimens, you cannot _see_ it in my thoughts." Her mother sounded so calm, but her eyes told Adele that she wasn't all right deep inside.

Adele nodded seriously in response.

Mrs. Potter took her hand. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," she replied promptly. This was her second mother - the woman who raised her like she was her own.

Mrs. Potter smiled sadly. "Please, keep Jamie safe. Watch over my boy... and his future family."

Adele frowned a little. _So, James is in danger in the time she traveled to,"_ she concluded.

Mrs. Potter's grip on her hand tightened. "And please, let him be with that Muggle-born, Evans, even if you don't like her. She was horrible to you, but she would make my Jamie very, very happy... and a great man."

She wanted to say 'no' where Evans was concerned, but she couldn't break her mother's heart, so she gave her an assuring look and nodded. "I will let him be with Evans, Mum. I will protect him and his future family, no matter what happens."

Mrs. Potter touched her cheek affectionately. "Good girl."

.

 **October 31, 1976**

 **(twenty-two years ago)**

Adele stared at James, Sirius, and Peter who were flying around the Quidditch pitch from her seat by the library window. She had been watching them for an hour now and she badly wanted to call them; to tease them; to let them tease her.

But she couldn't. Things were never the same anymore, after that night of the fourth of June. She never spoke with Jamie again. When they arrived home for summer, they only spoke a few words towards each other and she packed her things again because their parents sent her to dear Aunt Queenie. Mrs. Kowalski, known to the wizarding world as Queenie Goldstein, trained her even more, not just with Occlumency and how to control natural Legilimency, but how to manage her emotions while seeing someone's memories. She was trained on how to be objective and stay in character - to pretend that she didn't know anything about the arts of Occlumency and Legilimency.

When she saw James again, it was the first of September and they joined their fellow prefects in the Head's compartment for a meeting.

James was still pursuing Evans and she didn't want to meddle, that's why she decided to stop talking to her brother. She wouldn't stay in the boys' dormitory anymore. She didn't borrow his cloak anymore whenever she would go to Charity's room. She started using Disillusionment Charm.

"I know you miss them," she heard Charity's whisper beside her.

She turned her head to her best friend. "But he wouldn't stop pursuing Evans," was her only reply.

Charity sighed. "I don't understand why your brother would choose Evans over you..." She looked pissed.

"He didn't. I made a choice. I... ended up our... Well, let's just say that we're still family, but we're more like Sirius and Regulus now," she replied.

"I don't understand," said Charity with a shake of her head.

She shook her head, too. "You don't have to understand. I'm a complicated person," she said, half kidding.

"So, are you going out with Snape on Saturday?" inquired Charity.

She shrugged. "He seems adamant, now that he isn't friends with Evans anymore and James and I aren't in good terms. He seems nice, too. But... I don't know."

"Because the person you fancies won't date anyone. I'm wondering if Remus likes men..."

Adele laughed and playfully slapped her best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Reviews, pretty please? Apologies for the long wait. I've been very busy with work.

 **CHAPTER 8**

 ** _"If I should stay_**

 ** _I would only be in your way_**

 ** _So I'll go but I know_**

 ** _I'll think of you each step of the way_**

 ** _And I will always love you_**

 ** _And I will always love you_**

 ** _Bittersweet memories_**

 ** _That's all I have, and all I'm taking with me_**

 ** _So goodbye, please don't you cry_**

 ** _'Cause we both know I'm not what you need_**

 ** _And I will always love you_**

 ** _I will always love you_**

 ** _I hope life treats you kind_**

 ** _And I hope you have all you've dreamed_**

 ** _I wish you and happiness_**

 ** _But above all, I wish you love."_**

 ** _-"I Will Always Love You" by Dolly Parton_**

.

 **October 31, 1976**

 **(twenty-two years ago)**

When Charity left for her Prefect duties, Adele relaxed on her seat and grabbed the book Charity left on their shared table. It was entitled: _"One Hundred Reasons Why You Should Love A Hufflepuff,"_ by Pandora Yaxley-Lovegood.

 _Is Charity trying to sell Hufflepuffs, or is she wanting to date one?_

Adele chuckled to herself and flipped the pages when she noticed a shadow covering the book. Someone was behind her and she didn't have to turn her head to see who the person was for _he_ cleared his throat.

"Some book, huh? Are you considering dating a Badger?" commented Severus Snape and he moved to sit beside her, and that was when Adele noticed his appearance. He looked... different and neat. Severus tied his shoulder-length hair behind his neck and it looked shiny and smooth. His school robe was also well-ironed and he smelt good. Adele recognized the scent; it was the same as one of Sirius' collection of perfumes. His eyes were fixed on the cover of the book.

"This is not mine but Charity's. But, is there anything wrong with dating a badger? A honey badger isn't afraid of anything. Honey badgers can even eat _snakes,_ " she replied nonchalantly. She wasn't still sure how to deal with this Slytherin. He was nice and friendly, but she couldn't help herself from being suspicious. She saw it in his thoughts: he was looking for a companion that would make him forget Evans and wanted to pay her back for saving him before the end of their fifth year.

Ever since that 'horrible' day - when she chose to part ways with Jamie -, Severus started making efforts to get her attention, and he became more adamant when she saved him from Remus (who was in his werewolf form) because Sirius tricked him. Severus was shocked to see another wolf, aiming towards him, but not to attack him. The female wolf saved him from the werewolf. A stag came to help the wolf until the werewolf ran into the forest and Severus saw her and Jamie transform into their human forms.

 _"Cubbie," Sirius called after her._

 _Adele shot Sirius an angry look. She was pissed and disappointed. "What have you done, Sirius? Snape could've died!" she snapped._

 _"Cubbie, that was supposed to be a harmless joke," said James._

 _"A HARMLESS JOKE?" she fumed. "You know perfectly well that the poor bloke has been curious about our whereabouts since November! I told you about it! I told you that we should be careful! I told you to ignore him! What if Remus killed him, huh? Do you want to see our friend end up in Azkaban? Do you want to see his soul being sucked by the dementors?"_

 _"Cubbie..." James croaked. "We're sorry..."_

 _"And what's your excuse for_ **pranking** _him this time, huh? That he's an annoying Slytherin who called Evans a Mudblood? He already lost a friend, for Merlin's sake, Jamie! What else do you want from Snape? See him expelled? Haven't you noticed that he's happier at Hogwarts than at home? And you're making fun of it! You heard Evans - though it wasn't her own story to tell. His father's a Muggle who doesn't like magic. You saw his mother at King's Cross, wearing a black eye. Do you think he has a happy home? Do you think his parents are like ours? Just because you have everything, you can do whatever the f**k you want. I'm so sick of your attitude!" she yelled from the top of her lungs and only stopped when she saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall arrive._

"Earth to Fawley."

Adele drifted from her musings when she heard Severus' voice once again. "What do you want, Severus?" she asked, sounding indifferent, and scanned the book about dating a Hufflepuff, just to avoid his gaze.

"I want to ask you... Would you do the honour of going to a date with me?" he asked in a gentlemanly manner.

She sighed. Adele wanted to move on from her one-sided love. Remus made it clear years ago that he wouldn't involve himself in a romantic relationship because of his 'furry little problem', and that caused pain in Adele's heart. Now, someone wanted to be a part of her life; someone who seeks for a partner, a companion; someone who appreciates her bravery, her kindness; someone who's as brilliant as she is.

 _Jamie's going to kill Snape once he sees me holding hands with this Slytherin. But I have to let him pursue Evans. I have to let him go..._

She closed her eyes and thought of her mother and dear Aunt Queenie. She thought of a glimpse of Jamie's future she saw in her mother's thoughts.

James and Lily with a son. Her brother looked very happy. The mischievous smile he would wear was gone. It was replaced by a genuine and contented smile; a kind of smile Adele would see in Mr. Potter's face when they were complete at home.

 _"Adee, you know that I can't tell you exactly what I saw in the future," her mother said while they were at Aunt Queenie and Uncle Jacob's. "But our Jamie is a true Gryffindor and a believer of Dumbledore. One day, he will be the Dark Lord's target. Your job is to make sure that your nephew - my grandson - is safe. Make him your priority. Always choose him over James. Over anyone else."_

 _It broke her heart to see the woman who raised her crying. She couldn't do anything to save her future grandson. It has to be Adele._

 _"I promise, Mum. More than anybody else in the world, Jamie's child will be my priority."_

 _"I'm sorry if I'm asking too much, darling," Mrs. Potter cried._

 _"Mum, you're not asking too much. You raised me and I owe you my life. I'm your daughter, remember? Jamie is my brother and I will always love him, by protecting him and his family."_

 _"Oh, Adee. Please don't ever think that I'm asking you to do this because you owe me. No, no, no, darling. I love you and if I can only break the rules, the Vows I made, I would be the one training to protect you and Jamie..."_

 _"Mum, it's all right," she assured her. "I'm doing this because I love you, Dad and Jamie. Even if I would not be part of Jamie's life anymore... I will still love and protect my brother."_

She wasn't there, in the picture. She wasn't her nephew's godmother. She hoped that she would be at least with Remus. But she knew that Remus was stubborn and wanted to play the martyr. He wouldn't want to _bother_ anyone with his lycanthropy.

 _Maybe the reason why I wasn't there in Jamie's future is that I was meant to be with Severus?_

She opened her eyes, snapped the book shut and faced the Slytherin. "What's in it for me?" she asked.

Severus grinned and Adele had to admit that he looked handsome. His teeth were white and even. He looked younger when he smiled. "You'll have fun with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's not as if I've never been to Hogsmeade," she said, trying to avoid eye contact. But she could still sense the sincerity in his voice.

"We'll not be having our date in Hogsmeade. We'll just go there and Floo to somewhere," he replied.

"We can't leave - "

"It's not like you haven't broken rules before," he teased.

 _Severus Snape? Teasing me? Hell must've been frozen!_

"Close your mouth, _Cubbie,_ " he chuckled.

She frowned. "Don't call me that! If you want me to go on a date with you, you've got to stop calling me that nickname."

Severus nodded. "My apologies, Adee. So, Saturday. Is it a date?"

She fixed her eyes on his forehead. "All right, then."

.

 **October 31, 1980**

 **(eighteen years ago)**

The Malfoy Manor's grand ballroom was meticulously decorated for the Halloween ball and Adele had to admit that Narcissa did a spectacular job. Who would ever think that the gathering was mainly for the Dark Lord, his minions and their partners? Of course, there were a few important people from the Ministry of Magic - employees whom Lucius can bribe.

The gentlemen in the room were all looking good in their dress robes. The women all looked elegant. Adele was wearing a silver-coloured dress and her arm was holding Severus'.

"Well, look who's here, Cissy, my love," began Lucius when they approached the older couple. "It's my favourite brother."

"With my favourite sister," quipped Narcissa with a genuine smile on her face. She untangled herself from Lucius' arms gently to give Adele a sisterly hug.

Adele smiled and returned Narcissa's embrace. "Don't ever let Bellatrix hear you," she teased.

Narcissa didn't let go of her. "Bellatrix can go and f**k herself in front of the Dark Lord," she whispered bitterly.

Adele chuckled and patted her older friend on the back. When they pulled away from each other, Narcissa greeted Severus and he kissed her hand.

"Well, we'll leave you to catch up. Adee and I are going to check on Draco," announced Narcissa.

"But, my love, the house-elves are looking after him," reasoned Lucius.

Narcissa touched her husband's cheek. "Lucius, my dear, I miss our little Dragon already."

Lucius smiled fondly and kissed Narcissa's temple. "Go and come back to me as soon as you can," he whispered.

Narcissa smiled affectionately in response and took Adele's hand. She pulled her and they briskly walked out of the room.

"Cissy, what's gotten into you?" she whispered harshly. "What did I do this time?"

Narcissa didn't speak. She just continued dragging her to Draco's nursery. She only released her hand when they arrived in Draco's room. The four-month-old infant was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Narcissa turned to her with a piercing look. "Where's my supposed-to-be godchild?" she demanded.

Adele's expression hardened. "No offense, Cissy, but I believe that's none of your concern, thank you very much, and I appointed Charity Burbage as my child's godmother," she replied.

"Severus is part of our family, and so is his child," insisted Narcissa, clearly not offended by her words. Narcissa was already used to her attitude. She was sometimes cold, ever since that day she and her mother visited Aunt Queenie; when her mother told her that James should be with Evans.

"Lower down your voice, for Merlin's sake!" she whispered rather harshly.

"I am the Lady of the House of Malfoy," replied Narcissa in a louder voice. "No one would ever hear my words if I don't want them to. So I can curse Bellatrix and the Dark Lord without them knowing."

Adele looked away. " _Hermione_ is safe, with a married Muggle couple with a decent profession. I've been eyeing them for a year now," she confessed."

"You... You got rid of your daughter?" yelled Narcissa angrily.

"I did not!" she yelled as well, facing her. "I kept her safe. I kept her away from her Death Eater father!"

Narcissa froze for a moment. "But Severus deserved to know."

"You're right. He deserves to know. Someday. Not today. I want to get out of this relationship, Cissy. Severus would never let go of me once he learned about Hermione."

"He wants you in his life," said Narcissa softly.

"To show Lily Evans that he's moved on. To make his childhood best friend jealous. To make James angry," she countered.

Narcissa gave her a disbelieving look. "Severus would never..." she trailed off.

"For two years, we were in love; he was sincere. But everything changed when Evans married my brother. He started using me like a trophy. Didn't he tell you that his proposal on Easter was just a sham?"

Narcissa gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh, Cissy, don't look at me like that! Yes, I agreed, remember?" She raised her left hand to show the elegant engagement ring. "But we aren't getting married. I won't marry him."

"Oh, honey, what happened to you and Severus?" asked Cissy rather emotionally.

"Evans happened," she replied shortly.

"But - "

"Please, Cissy," she pleaded. "If you're going to ask _why Evans after all this time,_ I can't answer you. Better ask Severus."

Narcissa sighed and forced a smile when Draco opened his eyes and stretched out his body. Narcissa picked him and handed it to her.

Adele wanted to cry when she carried Draco in her arms. She missed Hermione. Every. Fu**ing. Single. Day.

"Where is she now?" asked Cissy.

"I won't tell you," she replied.

Cissy rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! I can keep secrets. Try me!"

Adele met her friend's eyes.

"Look, I know that Severus is like a brother to me and Lucius, but that doesn't mean you can't trust me."

Adele knew she was telling the truth. "But you might go looking for her one day."

"No. You will check on her, right? But until when?"

She sighed. "See, Cissy? The reason why I don't want to tell you is that you ask too many questions. There are things I can't tell you not because I don't want to, but because they're not my secrets to tell."

Narcissa frowned but nodded.

"Yes, I will check on her until she goes to Hogwarts with Harry."

"Hang on. She was born in September. She won't be going with your nephew and Draco."

Adele met her friend's eyes. "I... I did something to make sure she will be in the same year as Harry and Draco."

"How?" Narcissa asked anxiously.

"My dear late mother gave me a device to make things possible. A time-turner, Cissy. Hermione is one thirteen months old now. She's starting to speak," she told her with teary eyes.

Narcissa gave her an emotional look and went to her side to give her a side hug. "Tell me everything. I'm willing to take the Unbreakable Vow," she whispered.

Adele turned to meet her eyes. What she saw in her thoughts made her decide to tell her only bits and pieces of her and her mother's secret. She could never tell her everything because Narcissa's loyalty lies to only one person: Lucius Malfoy.

.

 **October 31, 1981**

 **(seventeen years ago)**

Adele couldn't sleep and it was five minutes to eleven. She knew that something was wrong because there was the odd feeling she had when her parents died. No, not her biological parents, but Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

She paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, feeling nervous.

 _Shall I go to Remus and ask him to check on James? Shall I check on my Hermione? Oh, my Hermione! I hope nothing bad happened to her and the Grangers._

"Adee, darling," came an old woman's voice from the doorway of the library.

Adee turned and saw her Aunt Queenie. She stopped pacing. "I can't sleep," she admitted. "I feel worried but I don't know why."

Aunt Queenie approached her. "Perhaps tea will help you feel calm? Do you want me to make you that specialty of mine?" asked the old woman.

Adele gave her a small smile. "All right, then. Thank you."

Aunt Queenie waved her wand and a tray of tea appeared in front of them. She gave her a genuine smile before leading her to a couch.

Before they could move to sit, a silver swan flew from the window to her. Adele felt more nervous and her legs felt like jelly. Aunt Queenie had to hold her.

 _"Potter cottage, Godric's Hollow, now!"_

It was unmistakably Charity's voice. Something happened to James and his family, then.

"F**k! Something happened to Harry!" she cried.

Aunt Queenie tightened her grip on her. "You have to go, now!"

Adee transfigured her sleep clothes to a casual witch's robe and Disapparated.

When she arrived in front of the Potter cottage, she saw that the house was in shambles and the Dark Mark hovered. She felt tears in her eyes but ran towards the house. When she entered, she stepped on something.

She looked down and what she saw made her froze.

Jamie.

Dead.

Adee knelt before him and cradled her brother's head. "I am so, so, sorry, Jamie! I wasn't there," she whispered against his messy jet black hair.

"Mum didn't tell me about this. Did she know? Did she see this before? My god, Jamie... She never told me you'd die. She only told me to protect you. To watch over you. But, did she do that because she saw this coming?" she sobbed.

A loud cry distracted her. She quickly levitated James' body and moved him to the sofa. Then, she ran upstairs, to Harry's bedroom. She saw him standing on the crib, arms open, crying. Adele picked him up and tried to comfort Harry. When Harry stopped crying and buried his face on her chest, Adele heard another crying sound, but it was silent. She lit the room with her wand and saw Severus on the corner of the room, crying and cradling Lily's body.

Their eyes met. Severus was the first to look away. Adee turned her back on him and went downstairs with Harry. When she heard a faint sound of Apparition, she quickly grabbed her wand.

Sirius ran into the house and looked around, but Adele pointed her wand to him.

Sirius pointed his wand to her, as well.

"What am I, you, James, Peter, and Remus?" she asked.

"We _were_ the Marauders," he replied calmly. "What's my secret nickname and how did I get it?"

"Padfoot. Your animagus form is a black dog," she replied with equal calm. She wanted to ask more, but Sirius quickly stepped away.

"Take care of our godchild, Adee. I've got a rat to chase," was all he said before leaving.

After Sirius left, Severus came downstairs but refused to look at her, not that she attempted to get his attention. Then, Dumbledore arrived with Hagrid.

"Miss Fawley. I am surprised to see you here," he said calmly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, Headmaster, I am disappointed that you don't look surprised to see the house in shambles and two members of the Order are dead," she replied with sarcasm.

"Severus sent me a Patronus. I knew beforehand," was his only reply.

"Sirius also sent me a Patronus," she lied. He could never know that she and Charity, who's now a Hogwarts professor, were still in touch. "But I was still horrified by what I saw when I arrived," she countered.

"Lily made sure that Harry will always be protected from Lord Voldemort through blood magic," said Dumbledore as if she didn't say anything.

"Blood magic?" she asked and cocked her head.

"You were the brightest witch of your age. Surely you know what Blood Magic is."

"And surely you know that I meant you have to explain further because you're a wise man."

"I must insist, Miss Fawley, please give Harry to us. Hagrid will take him to his only living blood relatives."

"Petunia Dursley? No, she was horrible to Lily! What made you sure she would take Harry?" she said angrily.

"If Lily didn't trust Mrs. Dursley, then she wouldn't have performed Blood Magic in the first place. She would rather trust her sister than her honorary sister-in-law."

She gave Dumbledore a piercing look.

"Please, for Harry's sake. Petunia will take him. I'll make sure of that." But he didn't sound pleading. He was ordering her. Adele knew that Dumbledore didn't like her because she wasn't one of his fans. She never met his eyes when she was still a student. She never joined the Order. She didn't join Severus when he became a spy.

"Miss Fawley, Harry."

She narrowed her eyes. "If I someday I hear that Harry's being mistreated, even just once, Dumbledore, I will murder you without you knowing it. Mark my words. I will have you dying even before Voldemort wants you dead," she spat.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 9**

 ** _"Maybe I don't want to know the reason why_**

 ** _But lately you don't talk to me_**

 ** _Darling I can't see me in your eyes_**

 ** _I hold you near but you're so far away_**

 ** _And it's losing you I can't believe_**

 ** _To watch you leave and let this feeling die_**

 ** _You alone are the living thing that keeps me alive_**

 ** _And tomorrow if I'm here without your love_**

 ** _You know I can't survive_**

 ** _Only my love can raise you high above it all_**

 ** _Don't throw it all away, our love, our love_**

 ** _Don't throw it all away, our love."_**

 ** _-Our Love; Popularized by Andy Gibb_**

 **June 5, 1998**

 **(the present)**

"You have a daughter! What did you name her?" asked Hermione with a surprised look on her face. They were still sitting in the drawing-room at Malfoy Manor. Draco and Harry went outside and talked about the latest international Quidditch game; Severus and Remus were engaged in a conversation with Andromeda and Narcissa.

Of course, Adele did not mention her daughter's name and that she gave her away to the Grangers. No. She skipped that part.

She smiled. "Queenie; after my dear aunt," she replied with a smile. "Severus didn't know until our daughter was sixteen, almost seventeen. I kept her safe. She's doing fine, even after the war," she half-lied. "But she grew up normally. She had a happy childhood, unlike Harry. If Dumbledore only allowed me that night..." she trailed off.

"What happened after that night? Did you try to get Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I couldn't get him back because of the blood protection and I knew that Dumbledore sent someone to watch over Harry," she replied. "But year after year, I would secretly visit him as _someone_ else. Sometimes his teacher, sometimes a classmate's parent. I would discreetly give him sweets because I knew what his relatives were doing to him and I would forever hate Dumbledore for that."

"You didn't trust Dumbledore," muttered Hermione.

Adele shook her head. "I didn't, because Aunt Queenie doesn't trust him, too, after _he defeated_ Grindelwald. Aunt Queenie felt like Dumbledore used Newt as a pawn, like what he did to Harry," stated Adele.

Hermione gave her a surprised look. "Are you talking about - "

"Newton Scamander, yes," she replied. "He's Aunt Queenie's brother-in-law. Mrs. Scamander is her sister," she informed.

"Was it really Newt Scamander who defeated Grindelwald?" she asked curiously.

She chuckled. "I'm guessing you found Charity's clippings about Newt Scamander and the crimes of Grindelwald."

Hermione gave her a guilty smile.

"If you're really interested, I can tell you some other time," she promised.

"All right, then. I want to know what happened to you, Professor Snape and your daughter after Voldemort was gone. And then, you can continue telling me how Remus knocked his head and finally admitted his feelings," asked Hermione.

Adele smiled. "Well, Severus and I separated ways. We didn't really speak after that night. We saw each other at Jamie and Lily's funeral but stayed away from each other. No words needed, I believe. It was clear that while I was mourning for my brother, he was weeping and pining for the only woman he ever loved truly. That convinced me to keep my child away from him. I continued living with Aunt Queenie and worked as a potioneer and potions writer, under a different name, of course. Remus worked with me, so it's not true that he settled for low-paying jobs because of his lycanthropy. He only said that to prevent the others from knowing that he's using the wolfsbane potion. But the truth is, he was brewing and studying potions with me, so that man was really rich," she said with a giggle.

Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"But we didn't do that for our own interests. We had to keep everything from Dumbledore and the others. I didn't want the former Death Eaters to know that I'm still alive. My plan to secretly protect Harry would be ruined," she explained and this was accepted by Hermione.

"Then, your feelings for each other grew, right?" asked Hermione with a smile.

She nodded fondly. "Yes."

"How?" she asked with excitement.

"Dinner's ready!" announced Narcissa, approaching them.

 _Saved by the bell,_ she thought. She wanted to tell Hermione some other time. Seeing her daughter right now and knowing she couldn't remember everything was too painful for Adele. But still, she was hoping that Hermione would forgive her once she remembered everything.

"Hermione, dear, would you mind calling your husband and Harry? I believe they're in the garden," said Narcissa.

Hermione smiled broadly and stood up. "Of course, Cissy! I'll see you later, Adele."

Adele watched her clueless daughter with sad eyes as she walked away, with a bright smile on her face and twinkle in her eyes.

"She's in love with Draco," she told Narcissa.

"Draco tells me, it feels like the fifth year over again, without the need to hide from everyone else," her friend replied.

"Then, I hope it'll be easier to forgive Draco after fourteen days," she said, still staring at the now empty space where Hermione had been.

"Did you tell her about your child?" asked Narcissa.

She gave her friend a shrug. "Only mentioned and told her that my child's name is Queenie."

"Well, you weren't lying. It's her middle name."

"She's Hermione Jean now," she replied with a sigh.

"How much did you tell her about Severus?"

"Almost everything," she replied. "I talked with Sev last night and he said, he doesn't want to keep the truth from Hermione. He wants her to forgive him whenever she's ready. No need to sugarcoat. And Sev believes that Harry wasn't helping. He would always say nice things to Hermione about Severus."

"Harry sees Sev as a hero," commented Narcissa.

"That's why Hermione and Harry had a row. Because he would always tell her that we - her parents - played important roles in the war; that she should understand why we did the things we did. But for Hermione, we don't deserve her forgiveness," she croaked and wiped the tears in her eyes.

Narcissa gave her a side-hug and ran a hand on her back to give her comfort.

"Cissy, my daughter hates me... All because of protecting Harry."

"Hermione will understand," whispered Narcissa.

"I hope so. It's really difficult speaking to her about the past like we're not related like she never shouted to me a month ago and blamed me for abandoning her. She said, if I didn't give her away, she would never have to obliviate the Grangers," she said, crying silently.

"Hermione is a loyal and compassionate young woman. She gave my Draco a chance, despite everything. She stood by Harry and did everything to help him since she was twelve. She will forgive you one day. Let's give her time," said Narcissa gently.

"I hope you're right. Time heals all wounds, after all," she said with a sigh.

.

Hermione smiled at the sight before her at the back porch. Draco, her husband and the love of her life, was having a fun conversation with Harry, her best friend, and brother in all but blood and Daphne was on his side, listening with amusement.

If someone told her ages ago that she would become Mrs. Malfoy at the age of eighteen, she would have thought that that person was crazy. Before her fifth year, she always thought, there was no way she and Draco Malfoy would fall for each other.

But now, she was here, at the Malfoy Manor, in his childhood home. She was here because she is his wife. They fell in love almost three years ago, in Hogwarts. And after the war, they decided to get married. She would have to ask Draco how he proposed to her, how they talked about getting married three days after the final battle.

It was as of Draco knew she was watching him from behind because he turned to her direction and grinned when he saw her. He shifted to face her properly and opened his arms. Hermione walked towards him without hesitation and allowed her husband to envelope her in his arms.

"I love you," she muttered against his chest.

She felt Draco kiss the crown of her head. "I love you more, and I love you most," he replied sincerely.

She smiled and pulled away gently. "Dinner's ready," she announced to him, Harry and Daphne.

Harry and Daphne muttered their thanks and her best friend complained about being famished. The pair walked away, leaving her and Draco at the porch.

Draco tightened his hold to her hand and kissed the back of her palm. "This is the best birthday, ever. Thank you for making it special for me."

Hermione saw his emotional look again and once more, she wondered what the reason could be. But this was not the proper time to ask him, so she smiled and stood on her toes to kiss his nose. "You're welcome. Come on, let's join the others and we can leave early."

Draco smirked. "And may I ask why you'd want to leave early, Mrs. Malfoy?"

She smirked back. "Hmm, let's just say, I want to make this night really unforgettable for my husband by giving him the best dessert he could ever have," she replied using her 'bedroom voice'.

Draco chuckled and playfully slapped her bum. "Naughty little witch!" he teased.

.

Hermione was awoken by a muffled crying sound. She opened her eyes and darkness greeted her. She recognized her childhood room and remembered the events after dinner at Malfoy Manor. She and Draco returned to her parents' house and like what she promised, they made love slowly, passionately. Hermione did most of the work because she wanted to make Draco happy and soon, he was expressing his happiness and pleasure by calling her name with his bedroom voice. They fell asleep in each other's arms, both feeling happy and satisfied.

But now, Hermione realized that it was her husband who was crying. She shifted to face the other side of the bed; to face Draco. She saw his body slightly shaking, his one arm was wrapped around her waist as if his life depended on it.

"Love? What's wrong?" she asked anxiously, running her fingers on his cheek. She wiped his tears away.

Draco slowly stopped crying and kissed her forehead. "Bad dream," he replied; his voice was cracked.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" she asked.

He sighed heavily. "In my dream, you left me," he confessed.

She pulled herself closer to him and he offered his other arm to be her pillow. She placed an arm around him and kissed the side of his neck. "It's just a dream, love."

"It felt like... it happened before; when we were in the sixth year," he said, still sounding very sad.

"Did it really happen? Did I leave you?" she asked seriously, remembering Harry's confession as to why they weren't friends with the Weasleys anymore.

Draco was silent and his reply was another kiss on her temple. He also ran a hand on her naked bum. That was when she realized that they were still naked. One of the perks of being a witch and a wizard, after passionate lovemaking, they didn't have to get up and clean themselves. They simply cast the cleansing charm and either make love again or sleep.

"Love, you promised to tell me, right?" she reminded him.

Draco pulled away, just enough to meet her eyes. "You never told me about the Weasleys, dosing you and Harry love potions," he said, but not unkindly.

"I... I didn't know the reason. I'm not sure. Perhaps, Harry was right. You will do something to make them pay for what they did," she replied. "Maybe I was planning to tell you one day."

"Okay, that's acceptable," he replied fondly.

"So, are you going to tell me about the sixth year?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, or rather, later, after breakfast. For now, let's sleep."

She smiled. "I don't feel like going back to sleep," she replied and moved to straddle her husband on the bed.

Draco smiled. Genuinely. The anxious look on his face was gone and she kissed him and positioned herself above him and kissed his neck. "Whatever you saw in your dream... Whatever happened in the sixth year, they will never happen ever again. I will never leave you, Draco, never."

Draco gave her an adoring look and cupped her face to kiss her fully on the lips. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said as she moved to ride his length. Once again, they made love and Hermione could feel Draco's longing, as if she hadn't been with him for a long, long time.

 **June 6, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Draco could only count in his fingers the times he became truly scared in his life.

One. When he first came to Hogwarts, he was worried sick that he might not make it to Slytherin. His father would despise him; he would mock him. He would never be proud if the only Malfoy heir would not be in Slytherin.

Two. In his third year, they were asked to fight a Boggart, by Professor Lupin. Draco was sneering at his teacher at that time, but deep inside, he was scared to death. He knew his deepest fear at the age of five when he almost lost his mother to dragon pox. From five to thirteen years old, Draco's greatest fear was losing his mother. He couldn't afford to see his mother's dead body in a classroom full of students.

Three. Draco realized in his fourth year that he was harboring feelings for Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born Gryffindor, best friend of Harry Potter and the witch who made him second best, instead of the best, in their year.

Draco thought he hated her. But the more he spied on her to get her in trouble, the more he was admiring her. He was supposed to hate her, but then, he discovered Hermione Granger's best abilities, study habits and favourites. It was in his fourth year when he discovered that she loved the chocolate balls with strawberry mousse filling from Honeydukes.

And he saw how beautiful she was during the Yule Ball. Draco had to leave Pansy, his date that night, to spy on the most beautiful girl in the ball. He wanted to hex Weasley when he witnessed their confrontation. He wanted to punch Weasley for making her cry that night. He thanked the heavens for Viktor Krum. He acted like a true gentleman by comforting Hermione and walking her to her dormitory. Draco didn't feel the urge to hex Krum because he saw it in the Bulgarian's actions that what he felt for Hermione was purely platonic.

At the end of his fourth year, his mother started teaching him Occlumency, to be able to hide his thoughts from the Dark Lord, who took over his childhood home. His mother discovered his feelings for Hermione. He was expecting her to be upset, but she smiled and told him a secret: Hermione Granger wasn't a Muggle-born. She was the daughter of his mother's friend and gave up for adoption.

Draco was shocked but relieved that his mother accepted the girl he fancied. He swore to a wizard's oath later, to keep Hermione's true identity a secret.

Four. Summer before his sixth year, he was Marked by Voldemort, in exchange for his mother's safety. "Behave, follow the Dark Lord's orders and your mother will be safe," his Uncle Rodulphus told him.

"Kill Dumbledore in your father's place and your mother lives," the half-blood, psychopath bastard told him.

He was afraid for his mother's safety. And for Hermione, especially after what happened to her before the end of the fifth year.

He didn't know what to do; how to protect the two important women in his life.

His godfather, Professor Snape, advised him to stay away from Hermione and focus on playing the role of being a Death Eater. He should show the Dark Lord that he was making attempts to kill the headmaster. But the truth was, Draco and his mother turned to someone for help: Adele Fawley, his mother's friend, and Hermione's biological mother.

Adele promised to help them. She told her the same thing Severus said: continue playing the role and strengthen the Occlumency shields. But Adele disagreed with Severus' advice to keep Hermione out of the way. Adele advised Draco to tell her everything because she was a natural Occlumens.

Severus didn't know about Adele, but when Draco told his godfather of his decision to tell Hermione, he confessed something.

"Dumbledore is preparing Potter for the old man believed that the boy should be the one to defeat Voldemort. And to be able to do it, he needed Granger by his side," Severus told him.

Draco wanted to tell Hermione, but he didn't want to make her choose between him and Potter, so in the end, he decided to break it off with her. He decided to end their affair and protect her secretly by being a Death Eater.

Five. He became so scared when he thought he would be losing Hermione. She was tortured by his crazy aunt during the final battle; while Draco was dueling the other Death Eaters. The torture stopped when Adele came and shouted: "Not my daughter, bitch!"

Everyone in the courtyard was shocked at the revelation, even Bellatrix. While the two skilled witches dueled, Severus helped Draco so he could run to Hermione. He carried her and Apparated her away, to St. Mungo's Hospital. She was very, very weak due to Cruciatus Curse and Draco was scared he would lose her. He hadn't apologized yet for what he's done, and he wasn't ready to let her go.

Six. He had to deal with her coldness and hatred forever.

They were betrothed. They got married days after the final battle, so they could prove that Draco was never truly a Death Eater. He was Marked, but secretly helped the Light side; helped Harry Potter and Hermione Granger win the war. Of course, the Wizengamot wasn't convinced, so the ever-brilliant Adele Fawley walked in the courtroom with a betrothal contract. The betrothal contract of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Queenie Euphemia Fawley. The contract was sealed by magic and it meant they would never betray each other. The Wizengamot made a decision: Hermione Granger, war heroine, should marry Draco Malfoy as soon as possible, or he would serve a three-year sentence in Azkaban for his involvement with the Death Eaters and attempts to kill Albus Dumbledore.

His mother, godfather, and Adele begged Hermione to marry him, even Potter. And she did. Draco thought it'd be the best time of his life, but Hermione still couldn't forgive him for not telling her the truth about his role during the war, for not trusting her and for breaking it off with her. She concluded that she wasn't important to him. He tried to talk to her, but she always avoided her, even if they were living in the same house. Yes, Hermione agreed to marry him, took his family name and lived with him in the cottage, but they never shared a bed. She always locked herself either in her room or in the library. She wasn't ready to forgive everyone - her biological parents, him and Harry.

But every night, before going to bed, Draco would knock on her door. She would let him in. He would find her brushing her hair. He would ask: "Do you need anything?"

She would shake her head without looking at him and say: "Thank you for asking. You may go."

It was always like that until she left for Australia to find her parents, the Grangers. She didn't tell him her plan, but Harry suspected that she would restore her parents' memories. She came back after two weeks, looking angry and colder than ever. One night, he confronted her. They argued and she said it to his face that her parents were angry because of what she did to them. Worse, they got angrier when they spotted the rings on her finger. She admitted that she got married, and they were furious that she got married without them. Hermione also added that her parents didn't mention anything about her being adopted. His father spoke angrily like his only daughter was stolen by another man through marriage. Her mother was truly hurt, felt betrayed and lied to by his beloved, only child.

"You see, they love me very much. I doubt they were even planning to tell me that I was adopted," she told him. "They were angry. They could've told me that I was ungrateful. They could've said it to my face that we weren't really related by blood. But they didn't. No matter how angry they were, they still spoke to me like I'm their own blood. They're the only people who truly cared for me and now, I lost them, even if their memories are back."

They were upset. Disappointed. Disgusted, according to Hermione. She blamed him. She cried and wished that she could go back in time and be in the fifth year forever.

And the following day, Draco dealt with his temporary amnesiac wife.

Now, Draco had to deal with the truth again. He had to tell her everything, and she might not forgive him. Forever.

He was afraid of losing her again. They will never have a divorce, but she was free to ignore him for the rest of their lives.

Draco closed his eyes and prepared himself to confess later. He only had two hours to prepare, to hold a happy and not angry Hermione. He only had two hours to kiss her again, because after he told her everything, she might not forgive him. Ever.

.

Draco tightened his hold to Hermione when she tried to get up from the bed. "Don't go," he murmured.

Hermione chuckled and turned to him and kissed him. "I have to cook breakfast. Stay in bed. Get some more sleep. You don't have to work, do you?"

He smirked. "I'm the boss," he replied in his arrogant tone.

Hermione laughed and gave him another kiss. "Then, I'll prepare your breakfast, boss."

She untangled herself from him and he went back to sleep.

When he woke up again, he heard laughter downstairs and the clunking of the kitchen wares. He heard Hermione's happy voice. "Mum, would you like some tea?"

"Oh, yes please, honey. I missed your tea!" came a woman's voice and it wasn't definitely Adele.

"Princess, I hope you don't mind me getting you a wedding present," came another man's voice.

"Of course, I don't mind, Dad! Though I have to warn you, Draco's not accustomed to Muggle things," he heard Hermione reply.

Draco's heart started beating faster upon realizing that Hermione's parents have arrived. He decided to get up and wear something decent. He brushed back his hair and brushed his teeth, before going downstairs.

There, in the lounge, Draco saw his wife, happily chatting with a middle-aged couple, both have brown hair and fair skin.

Hermione spotted him and smiled brightly. She approached him at the doorway and hooked her arm around his. "Mum, Dad, meet my husband, Draco. Draco, they're my parents: Helen and William Granger."

Draco looked at the older pair. Both looked at him with kindness. "Finally, we'll get to know our only son-in-law!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

Draco smiled and greeted his in-laws, but deep inside, he was anxious. He wouldn't be able to confess to Hermione. Adele and Severus couldn't tell her the truth unless her parents would open up about the adoption.

Yes, it was like fifth-year all over again, minus Hogwarts and hiding.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** I'm still hoping for reviews.

 **CHAPTER 10**

 ** _"It's been quite a while_**

 ** _You've really kept me wanting you;_**

 ** _You've got some style, so unique_**

 ** _You're beautiful, so warm, so deep_**

 ** _Stay with me tonight_**

 ** _Let me know the kind o' love_**

 ** _That will remain forever be_**

 ** _A dream that had become reality_**

 ** _Ohh, lovin' you, woh_**

 ** _Is such an easy thing to do;_**

 ** _No, you never know_**

 ** _It's drivin' me crazy_**

 ** _'cause it grows and grows;_**

 ** _But I won't let it stop_**

 ** _No I'm not givin' up_**

 ** _Lovin' you, Lovin You_**

 ** _Just a bit too much."_**

 ** _-"Loving You" by Ric Segreto_**

.

 **June 6, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Draco felt _really, really_ nervous around the Grangers. It was very evident in their eyes and actions that they truly love Hermione and that they already have forgiven her. He hadn't asked about it because Hermione had no idea what she did to her parents. Now, he wanted to have a word with Hermione's father and tell him about the potion incident, without making them feel guilty. They might think that Hermione took the potion to forget the anger her parents felt.

"Uh, Mr. Granger," Draco began when they were left at the lounge and the two women were preparing lunch in the kitchen.

"You can call me Will, Draco. Or _dad,_ " he told him kindly. "Did Hermione tell you how angry we were when she restored our memories and confessed everything?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir." Deep inside, he wondered what "everything" meant. Did it include him being Marked as a Death Eater? Did it include their break up in the sixth year?

The older man adjusted his rectangular eyeglasses and sat on one of the couches. He motioned for him to do the same, so Draco obliged and took the opposite couch. "I was upset, that I didn't get the chance to do the " _If You Hurt My Daughter_ " speech I had been practicing since the first time I held Hermione. I was upset that I didn't get the chance to scare off suitors, to get to choose the best man for her. Well, that sounds ridiculous," he chuckled. "And most of all, it broke my heart to know that I missed the chance to give away my daughter."

Draco met his father-in-law's eyes. _Hermione was damn right,_ he thought. _They love her truly, more than anyone else in the world. Now, I truly understand why the Grangers mattered so much to her. She couldn't help but compare Adele and Severus to Helen and William Granger._

 _Adele gave her up for adoption to protect Harry; to make sure she will be able to guide him to defeat Voldemort._

 _Severus did the same. He became a spy to protect Harry. He made an Unbreakable Vow to save my soul._

 _But who sacrificed to protect Hermione? Who put her as their priority? While everyone was too concerned with Harry's safety and how important his role in the war is, who truly loved and cared for Hermione? I couldn't tell her that I did; that she was my priority because I chose to keep everything from her. She would've volunteered to help me and figure things out, but it was more like protecting me, instead of me protecting her._

 _Only the Grangers cared for her so much._

"I'm sorry," he told his father-in-law sincerely.

William Granger shook his head with a smile. "My daughter loves you, you know. She told us the reason why you had to get married sooner and unplanned."

Draco's eyes widened in shock and he met the man's chocolate brown eyes. "She did?"

William gave him a small smile. "Yes. She had to explain why she couldn't fulfill her dream of working on her career before getting married. My wife and I met at the College of Dentistry, you know. We were college sweethearts but got married at the age of thirty, then had Hermione two years after. Hermione wanted the same. But she said that because of the war, she had to prove that you, her boyfriend, never betrayed her; that you secretly helped them by being a spy. That was very brave, Draco. Thank you for keeping my daughter safe. She also mentioned that she was... tortured, and if it weren't for you, she might have ended up in a mental hospital, or something similar."

Draco was surprised even more. Hermione was angry and blamed him for everything, but when she went to Australia, she told her parents good things about him!

 _Why? Because she didn't want her parents to pity her, or worry? Or worse, blame her and give her the_ I told you so _speech?_

 _Or maybe, she still cares for him, even if she was cold and distant..._

Draco ran his fingers in his hair and looked down on the rug. "I'm sorry for depriving you of the chance to give her away."

"Thank you for being there for her when we weren't," was all he said in a very kindly manner and Draco felt he doesn't deserve that kindness.

"She... She has temporary amnesia," he confessed and once again, met his father-in-law's eyes.

William's soft expression was suddenly replaced by worry. "What?"

"She accidentally drank a potion she'd been studying. That potion causes temporary forgetfulness. She has no memories of the past two years. Her last memory was from the fifth year," he explained calmly. "But after thirteen days, she will remember everything again."

"Oh, my princess. No wonder, she was too happy, acting like a fifteen-year-old when we arrived," muttered William and face-palmed.

"But we don't have to worry, right? Your relationship started in 1995, after all," William asked him.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. No major problem. I just have to tell her again about the war, if she asked."

William nodded and gave him a relieved look. "That's good, then. That's good. Now, I believe that you built your own home, but please stay for a while with us. At least until Hermione's memories come back. We... I just got my daughter back."

Draco wanted to protest. The Grangers were delaying his, Severus' and Adeles's confessions to Hermione. But who were they to keep Hermione away from the people who never hurt her? Sure, they got mad and upset and she was hurt... But their anger was the result of something she did.

Draco nodded and gave him a reassuring look. "Of course. That won't be a problem."

 _Oh, I have to warn Adele. She was itching to explain herself to Hermione without my wife yelling._

.

While Hermione was busy catching up with her parents, Draco took the opportunity to leave to 'visit' his mother. Hermione looked like she wanted to protest, but he promised he would come back before dinnertime. Hermione reluctantly let him go, but not before kissing him fully on the lips with her parents watching.

He smiled before walking away to the Apparition point. He Apparated to the Lupins' residence.

He knocked on the wooden door and it was opened by Adele's loyal house-elf, Blinky. He was greeted and asked to wait in the lounge.

"Draco!" came Adele's surprised voice from the doorway.

He stood up from the couch to greet her other mother-in-law. "Hey," he said with a small smile.

"Where is Hermione?" she asked, not making eye contact.

He sighed. "At home. Her parents' home," he replied.

"Is she busy?" she asked with certainty.

He nodded. "The Grangers... they're back," he muttered.

Adele looked crestfallen. She sat on the couch opposite him. "They still didn't tell her the truth, right?"

He sat as well and shook his head. "No. Hermione said when we argued that... that it seemed the Grangers had no plan on telling her that she's adopted. Despite their anger and disappointment, they never mentioned, not even a hint..." He trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

Adele bit her lip and nodded. Her eyes were glassy. Draco always saw her as a strong woman. She helped fight Voldemort. She was the one who killed the woman that tortured her only daughter. But Hermione's her weakness. She could easily cry when it came to Hermione.

"I reckon they forgave her?"

He nodded. "They did. And they accepted me."

Adele smiled despite the tears in her eyes. "That's good."

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything to..."

"No, Draco," she cut him off with a smile. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's all my fault. I gave her up, then came back in her life and forced her to marry... If I can only go back in time and keep her. Probably moved to America..."

"But we can't change that," he muttered, feeling sorry for the woman who sacrificed so much for her family's safety.

"We cannot," she replied. "Just focus on your relationship with her, Draco. Don't mind me," she said, her eyes watery and Draco knew it was his cue to leave. Adele doesn't cry in front of others. She didn't, except during the war when she almost lost Hermione and Remus. Adele was and still is a very private person, at least when it comes to her feelings.

"I... think I should get going," he said quietly.

Adele forced a smile and nodded. "Yes. She must be waiting for you. Take care, Draco. And thanks."

Draco nodded with a small smile before leaving.

.

 **June 6, 1996**

 **(two years ago)**

Draco was pretending to be reading his Potions book at his usual spot in the library. From there, behind the shelves, he could watch his secret girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend._

They weren't going out. They couldn't. Otherwise, his fellow Slytherins would kill him in his sleep, before the Dark Lord would even know. They were secretly dating - if you call meetups at Professor Burbage's office, the library and other places, date.

 _Messing around?_

They snog and touch each other. She gets jealous and upset whenever he would allow Pansy or other girls near him. He wanted to curse Weasley for touching her.

They weren't officially dating; they didn't have a label for each other, but in Draco Malfoy's mind (and heart), Hermione Granger is his.

His feelings for her were becoming more intense and the other night, just minutes before his birthday, they were close to making love.

 _Making love. Hell, yes!_ He has had experiences with a couple of pureblood girls but never had sex. He didn't want to get engaged just yet or have a pureblood father coming to Malfoy Manor, forcing him to marry his daughter. No, he didn't want that.

But with Hermione, he wanted to. Not because her father wouldn't know and no one would force him to marry her, but because he wanted to know the feeling of having her in his arms while sleeping. He wanted to know what it feels like to _love_ her. He also wanted her to be the last person he would see before sleeping, and the first person to lay his eyes on when he wakes up.

 _Before the fifth year ends, we'll be official. Still secretly dating, but official. With a label,_ he promised.

For now, he's contented seeing her from afar. She was seriously copying notes from her book and Draco finds it amusing when she chews the feather of her Sugar Quill. Her eyebrows would narrow, and her lips would pout. She would scrunch her nose and ran her fingers to her wild hair in frustration, but she was perfect. The most perfect and beautiful human being. No, Draco Malfoy wasn't obsessed. He just loved her so much.

Everything was fine... and fun until Weaslette arrived.

"Hey, Mione!" The younger witch sat beside his girl.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione replied without looking up.

"You weren't at the pitch. Harry and Ron were playing... for fun."

"When they should be studying," she quipped.

The Weaslette shrugged her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Making a reviewer for Harry. To help him become an Auror," she said seriously.

Draco groaned.

"You care so much for Harry. What about Ron?" The Weaslette sounded different.

Hermione met the redhead's gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Why? Does he also want to be an Auror?" she asked innocently.

"If you'll just encourage him like what you do to Harry... He likes you, you know."

"Harry says too, but Ron has a way of telling a girl - "

"Hermione, he's Ron. What do you expect?"

"And I'm Hermione Granger," she countered and Draco smirked proudly.

"Yeah, and you're sixteen but haven't been kissed," teased the Weaslette.

Again, Hermione met her gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Who says I haven't been kissed?"

Weaslette's eyes widened like saucers and at the same time, Draco adjusted himself on his seat

"Who is it?" asked Weaslette eagerly.

When Hermione didn't say anything, Weaslette grabbed her arm and pleaded. "Tell me. I thought I'm your best girl-friend?"

"It's Viktor," was her only reply.

Draco felt jealous. Really jealous. He could feel the monster in his chest getting angry.

"During the Yule Ball? I can't believe you didn't tell me!" said Weaslette with a giggle.

"You didn't ask. And don't go telling anyone about it!" she warned when Weaslette stood up.

"I won't. It's dinnertime. Let's go?" she said.

"You go ahead. I'll finish this," replied Hermione.

Weaslette left. The other students were also leaving already, so Draco stood up as well and left the library. He waited on the corridor for Hermione.

He waited for ten minutes. Luckily, she was the last to leave the library. He leaned on the wall, hands in his pockets, looking unhappy.

When Hermione spotted him, she looked around, making sure they were alone. "Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"Is it true? You kissed Krum?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't make me repeat the question, Hermione," he said dryly.

"No. I told you, you were my first!" she said with a hint of annoyance. "I can't believe you wouldn't trust my words!" she spat and continued walking past him.

But Draco stopped her by reaching for her hand. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, but loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione met his eyes but didn't smile. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"I couldn't help it. I was on my usual spot and I heard," he admitted.

"But you could've thought that I made it up for Ginny to stop. I can't tell anyone about you. About us," she explained calmly.

"I know. I apologize," he said with sincerity.

She sighed.

"Let me make it up to you," he finally decided. Yes, he decided to tell her.

"When?" she smiled.

"After the O.W.L.S., so we won't be distracted when we take the exams," he promised.

Hermione smirked. "You sure that I won't be able to concentrate during the exams because I'll be thinking of you?"

Draco brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Yes."

Hermione laughed and Draco couldn't help but drag her to the nearest alcove and snog her senseless.

.

 **June 6, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Yes, Draco Malfoy was planning to tell Hermione about his feelings and allegiance. He was planning on telling her after the O.W.L.S. because he wanted their last day at Hogwarts to be special and he was planning on buying her a ring. Not an engagement ring, but sort of a promise ring. She may choose to not wear it, but just keep it, until everything was fine and they're free to go out.

He planned on giving her a fancy ring until he saw _the ring_ during a Hogsmeade visit. The perfect ring for her; a white gold band with princess cut of Hermione's birthstone: sapphire.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop imagining it, either. He imagined it on Hermione's ring finger. Then, he imagined living in a decent cottage with her. The place was peaceful, and there were no Death Eaters. He imagined the two of them brewing in their own Potions laboratory and she was still wearing the ring.

He thought Hermione might reject the ring... and his feelings. But he was ready to take a risk. He was willing to try; to let her know what she means to him because she deserved to know.

But she could only remember the day they went to the Ministry of Magic, during one of their O.W.L.S. exams.

She couldn't remember the day he gave her the ring and she accepted both the ring and his feelings.

She couldn't remember that day at the hospital wing when they officially became a couple.

.

"Why don't you tell her, then?" asked Harry.

Draco never expected to end up at Grimmauld Place after leaving the Lupins' residence. Most of all, he didn't expect to be sitting in the drawing-room with Harry Potter (and Daphne) and talk about the ring and how he gave it to Hermione before the end of the sixth year.

"Because she will ask again what happened after, and I wasn't ready to talk about the sixth year, not until last night. I was going to tell her everything this morning, but her parents arrived," he told them.

Harry and Daphne exchanged glances, then looked at him, both feeling sorry.

"We were a couple for a week. Technically. Because after Hogwarts, as soon as I arrived home, the psychopath made me choose: he will kill my mother or I will kill Dumbledore for him," he said bitterly.

"You didn't have second thoughts, I know. Pansy said," quipped Daphne.

"Hermione will understand," said Harry, but with uncertainty.

Draco shook his head. "She's a natural Occlumens. And even if she wasn't, she would insist that she help me. She would find a way to help both you and me, Potter."

Harry sighed. "I think so, too. She'll do everything for the people she loves."

"So, when are you going to tell her? Will you ever tell her, or just wait until she remembers everything?" asked Daphne.

He was silent for a moment. If he waited until Hermione remembered everything, he would not be able to explain himself. She might just kick him out of her parents' house... and her life for good.

If he told her as soon as possible, she would listen and there's a fat chance she would forgive him. "But how could I tell her without her parents around? She might yell at me and for sure his father will throw me out of the house."

"Here," said Harry.

He looked up and frowned at Harry.

"I'll invite you two for a night. Then, we'll leave and you tell her everything."

Draco smirked. "You know, Potter, if it weren't for a fact that you're a bloody Gryffindor, I might choose you like my new best friend."

Daphne laughed and Harry's color from his face drained. But he recovered very fast. "Don't be hopeful, Malfoy. My loyalty will always be with Hermione."

"In that case, my loyalty will always be with Draco," Daphne chuckled and she turned to him. "So, when are you bringing Hermione over?"

He gave Daphne a small smile. "Give me a week, if she doesn't ask again. I want her to spend more time with her parents. But if she asks, we'll just show up here. Fine with you, Potter?"

"Yeah. Anything for Hermione," he replied promptly. "Are we going to be needing bags of popcorn?"

"What?" asked Daphne.

"Muggle thing," said Harry.

"No, you won't be needing it because I won't let you hear us," he replied with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 11**

 ** _"Remember when we held on in the rain_**

 ** _The night we almost lost it_**

 ** _Once again we can take the night into tomorrow_**

 ** _Living on feelings_**

 ** _Touching you I feel it all again_**

 ** _Didn't we almost have it all_**

 ** _When love was all we had worth giving?_**

 ** _The ride with you was worth the fall my friend_**

 ** _Loving you makes life worth living_**

 ** _Didn't we almost have it all_**

 ** _The night we held on till the morning_**

 ** _You know you'll never love that way again_**

 ** _Didn't we almost have it all?"_**

 ** _"Didn't We Almost Have It All" (by Michael Masser / Will Jennings)_**

.

 **June 6, 1998**

 **(the present)**

After Draco left, Adele went to the Floo and cried 'Malfoy Manor'. She arrived in a few seconds to her best friend's tea room.

She found Narcissa Malfoy doing her most recent hobby: cross-stitching. That was one of the new things she learned from reading Muggle magazines and spending too much time shopping in Muggle London. Now that the Dark Lord was gone and they were living in a Muggle-friendly community, Narcissa spent much of her time exploring, learning the Muggle ways. She was still the same aristocrat woman, but kinder and more carefree. Imagine the late Princess Diana cross-stitching. That was how Adele could see Cissy now.

"Hello, Adee," she greeted without looking up.

Adele sat on the couch across Narcissa casually. "Draco paid me a visit today."

"Uhmm?"

"To tell me that Hermione's parents arrived," she added.

"Adoptive parents," her friend corrected.

"She has no idea and they have no plans on telling her," she said bitterly.

Narcissa met her gaze and pouted, feeling sorry for her. "Oh, honey."

"I know," was her only reply. "Don't mind me," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Sometimes, Severus blames himself, you know," said Narcissa and forgot what she was doing and stared at the fireplace on her left, avoiding her eye contact.

"Yeah. He wouldn't tell me, but I know," she replied, feeling sorry for her ex-partner.

"He was feeling uncomfortable during Draco's birthday when you were telling Hermione your story," quipped Narcissa and Conjured a teapot and cups.

"I didn't want him to," she stated.

"No one's blaming you, honey," reminded Narcissa. "All you and Severus did, you did it for us to win the war, to assist Harry after Dumbledore made him a pawn in his game."

She did not say anything. People kept on telling her that, but she would barely listen to them anymore because clearly, it's not what Hermione could see. For her only daughter, Adele and Severus devoted their lives to save Harry Potter.

"I've been meaning to ask you," said Cissy, breaking the silence, "did you really kill Dumbledore?"

She met her friend's gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Severus did," she replied nonchalantly.

"It was Severus who cast the Killing Curse, but how did Dumbledore die in the first place?" asked Cissy with a hint of curiosity.

"The cursed ring. That's what Harry said. Didn't you hear him tell Old Voldy during the battle? Or were you too busy thinking about Draco?" she replied but not unkindly.

Cissy waved her hand. "How did he find the cursed ring? And why didn't he use his brilliant mind to take a look at it first without touching it?" Cissy was now looking at her suspiciously.

"You will not give up, are you?" she asked.

Cissy shook her head while she made them tea.

"What do you know?" she asked when she received her tea from Cissy.

Cissy sipped her tea. "I only heard _a few_ things from Severus and Remus, but that's it. I would like to hear your version of the story."

"Why didn't you ask me this before?" she asked in return.

Cissy shrugged. "Perhaps, we were both busy saving the world and the children. I've had a lot of questions for you, but did not dare ask, because all that mattered to me before the war ended was to defeat the Dark Lord, save my Draco and the witch he loves. So, did you cause Albus Dumbledore's death?"

She laughed bitterly. "Am I a cruel person, Cissy?"

Cissy didn't reply. She was eyeing her intently.

"I was the one who discovered the Horcrux in the Gaunt shack. I knew that Dumbledore was planning on hunting Horcruxes, because of Remus. But I was already hunting even before he did. I started after Harry destroyed the diary in his second year. It wasn't easy, you know. It took me a year of traveling, during the children's third year; when Remus was teaching. So far, I found some items: the Gaunt ring with the Resurrection Stone on it and the Ravenclaw Diadem. Remus and I made sure they were in the same place. I looked after the ring in the Shack and Remus went to the Room of Requirement from time to time to check on the diadem. I didn't know what the other Horcruxes were, until the children's fifth year. And the rest, my friend, is history."

She found out about Nagini being a Horcrux after Arthur Weasley's attack. She knew already that Salazar Slytherin's locket and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup were Horcruxes, but didn't know where to find them until Narcissa and Kreacher got involved. And lastly, she knew that Harry was also a Horcrux.

She spent years and years watching over Harry secretly and she suspected that Voldemort accidentally created another Horcrux when she saw Harry speaking in Parseltongue. Her decision to disappear from the wizarding community and let the dark side think that Harry had no other family made sense. She would've never been able to guide him if she worked with Dumbledore. She would only be another pawn in his game, like Severus (and sometimes, Remus).

"How did you know where to find them? No Death Eater, not even Bellatrix, knew about Tom Riddle's connection with the Gaunts and Salazar Slytherin himself," queried Cissy, looking very eager to know. She couldn't blame her friend. She did a lot of things during the war with no explanation.

She sighed heavily. "Do you remember the device I used to send Hermione to the Grangers?" she asked carefully.

Narcissa's eyes widened (a bit) and her mouth was fell slightly open. "Oh, Salazar! You didn't..."

"I did. I spent most of my time traveling back and forth, under Disillusionment Charm, to observe. To spy."

"The ring... Did you tell Dumbledore where to find it?"

"Yes," she replied promptly, looking at her teacup absentmindedly. "I sent the old man a letter. I did not reveal my identity but gave him hints about the shack, and the ring. He tried to send me a reply, but he wasn't able to do so because I charmed the letter... Then, a week after, I visited him. I asked Remus to help me get to the Headmaster's office, then he left me there. Imagine the old man's surprise when he found me waiting in his office."

.

 **July 7, 1996**

 **(two years ago)**

"Miss Fawley? This is a surprise," said Dumbledore calmly when he found her in his office.

"It's been a long time, Headmaster," she replied with a nod.

Dumbledore walked to his desk and offered her a small smile. "What suddenly brought you here? Surely, it's not about Harry?"

"Everything is about Harry. This," she threw her hands in the air, but not impatiently, "is all about Harry. Even you, you _dedicated_ fifteen years of your life protecting Harry. Right, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore eyed her intently, at a stop of giving her a cup of tea he Conjured. He set the cup down after a moment, but his twinkling blue eyes never left hers. "I have always wondered why you were different among the other students. Ever since you first came to Hogwarts when you were eleven, you're already hard to read," he commented. "And when you got older, I asked, why did the Potters train you with Occlumency and Legilimency? Why not James?"

She smiled bitterly. "Have you figured out the answer?"

Dumbledore shook his head. She stared at his cursed hand. "Do you remember that night when my brother and Evans were killed and you took Harry? Do you remember _everything_ I said?"

"The Horcrux did this to me," he said silently.

She met his eyes and shook her head slowly. "Who do you think gave you the clue? I spent years searching for the Horcruxes even before you realized how many there were. And now, you're dying even before Voldemort's rookie minion does. Have a great year, Headmaster." She grabbed her Portkey and disappeared from the Headmaster's office.

.

 **June 6, 1998**

 **(the present)**

"I am so glad that you came to help me," Cissy said, rather emotionally and squeezed her hand. "We did not see each other for years. You weren't sure if you could still trust me, or Draco, but you helped us. You trusted us."

"Don't be silly," she teased. "I love Draco even if I haven't seen him for years. The moment Lucius was sent to Azkaban, I started spying again. I knew that the Dark Lord would turn to Draco to punish you and Lucius."

Even if Severus was named Draco's godfather, Adele loved Draco already since the first time she saw him as an infant and secretly hoped that he, Harry and Hermione would be friends in Hogwarts, even if it sounded really impossible. Even if she wasn't actually there as Draco was growing, she knew that Narcissa showered him with love. She knew that despite his arrogance, Draco's soul as pure and that he needed to be saved from the Dark Lord. So, Adele did everything she could to help him and his mother.

A week before Draco took the Mark, Adele sent her loyal house-elf to fin Narcissa's personal elf to deliver a message, then they secretly met at the Malfoy's safe house in France. She told Cissy what she could do to help Draco and keep them safe. Thankfully, Cissy already trained Draco with Occlumency. Everything went well. Draco played his role well, especially at Hogwarts. He did his advice to 'make attempts' in 'killing the headmaster'. Adele was watching and helping him secretly. She was the one who Imperio'd Madam Rosmerta and ordered someone to take the gift to Dumbledore, but accidents did happen. Before she could stop Katie Bell from touching the necklace, Hermione, Harry, and Ron arrived. She couldn't expose herself, so the only thing she could do was to visit Katie at St. Mungo's and help her recover by slipping healing potions in her room.

Then, Slughorn happened. The old man offered Weasley a drink that caused his poisoning. Good thing, Harry was there to put a bezoar in his throat. Adele continued helping Draco and watching over Harry and Hermione. She waited for the right time to visit Severus and tell him about their daughter.

 **.**

 **June 20, 1978**

 **(twenty years ago)**

Adele opened her eyes and brown curtains greeted her before the sunlight. For a moment, she didn't recognize where she was, but when she felt an arm on her waist, she remembered.

"Good morning," whispered Severus in his most gentle tone. One of the things she learned to love about him: he looked snarky and intimidating in front of other people, but with her, he's kind, gentle and loving.

Adele turned to face him and forced a smile on her face. "Good morning," she replied in a whisper.

Severus brushed off the strands of hair from her face. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed heavily. "Exhausted," she replied honestly.

"Are you ready for..." he trailed off.

"For the funeral?" she asked and closed her eyes, picturing her dear late father's face. "I have to be there. Otherwise, Mum will worry. Will you go with me?" she asked when she opened her eyes.

Severus smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course. It's half-past eight. Let me prepare our breakfast," he offered and moved to get off the bed, but Adele wrapped an arm around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you for being there with me last night. I don't think I would have handled them if you weren't there."

Severus relaxed and hugged her back. "Lily still doesn't like you and Potter's not man enough to stand up against his girl for you," he commented. "You have every right to be there in your father's hospital room. She had no right to tell you to leave."

"If Mum were there, Evans would never say a single word against me," she said. "She always behaved like a dog whenever Mum's around."

"Does that mean, Mrs. Potter doesn't like Lily for her son?" asked Severus, sounding surprised.

"She knows everything Evans did to me at Hogwarts," she replied. "But she isn't the kind of mum who would forbid her children to date whomever they want. As long as Evans won't hurt Jamie, we're fine with that."

"So that's why she never stopped you from dating me, even if your brother was so against it," he said lightly.

She smiled fondly. "Mum and Dad like you," she said honestly.

"I'm sorry. As your boyfriend, I never had the chance to meet him."

Her smile faded, remembering her dear father who passed away last night, with her and Jamie by his bedside. If it weren't for Evans waiting outside the room, she would've had more time with her dad. Her mother wasn't around because she was recovering from her sickness at home.

After spending almost an hour with Adele and James, Mr. Potter died. A very upset Adele asked Severus to take her somewhere quiet because she didn't want to see Evans's face that night. She wanted to wring the red head's pretty little neck for meddling with a family affair. Instead of taking her home to the Potters' residence, Severus took her to his childhood home at Spinner's End, Cokeworth.

And today is the funeral of Mr. Potter. Surely, Evans and the other Marauders will be there, but they don't matter to her. To be with her mother and Jamie and see the man who raised her one last time was her priority.

"Thank you for everything, Sev," she whispered against his chest.

"No, Adee. Thank you for giving me a chance."

Adele met his eyes, but she couldn't see nor hear anything because of Severus's mastery in Occlumency, and she was fine with that. She remembered what she saw in her mother's thoughts years ago. Jamie and Evans will have a son and they will call him 'Harry', after their grandfather, Henry Potter. Sirius will be named the godfather, not her. She and her mother weren't in the picture. Maybe she was right then. She was meant to be with Severus. Maybe, Severus will also make her a mother. Maybe, they're meant to be a family.

.

 **July 20, 1978**

 **(twenty years ago)**

Adele wasn't friends with the bunch of people around her. She recognized each family, of course, because most of them were in Sacred Twenty-Eight, just like her. It didn't matter to them who raised her, really. The Potters weren't in the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but the Fawley family made it. So, even though her boyfriend was only a rookie Death Eater and she wasn't very rich, people still looked at her with respect. After all, her blood was purer than any of them.

Adele and Severus were at Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy's wedding, in which the guest of honor was the Dark Lord himself. The Dark Lord's presence almost killed the mood of the wedding, if it weren't for a fact that the couple were Narcissa and Lucius. Their love story was known to everyone. They first met when Cissy was five and Lucius was nine. The Malfoys visited the Black residence because Abraxas Malfoy wanted to meet a possible daughter-in-law. At first, they matched Lucius with Bellatrix, but the eldest Black daughter was too arrogant and snobbish for Lucius. Then, he became friends with Narcissa. It wasn't 'love at first sight'. Despite their age, they became best of friends and when Narcissa finally went to Hogwarts, Lucius started seeing her differently. For a teenager Lucius, there was no other girl, only Narcissa Black.

When Lucius got older, he became intimidating, serious and less friendly. Narcissa became popular at Hogwarts not just because she was Lucius Malfoy's girl but because people saw his soft spot when he was with her. She was the only person who could do that.

Now, at their wedding, almost everyone from Hogwarts Slytherin House and Sacred Twenty-Eight was invited, but not everyone spotted the Dark Lord. Of course, he requested a private room at Malfoy Manor for him and his most trusted servants alone. But Severus wasn't one of them. Adele believed that Sev wasn't planning on becoming one like Lucius. The only reason why Sev joined was because of Lucius. They were brothers in all but blood.

So, instead of being in a private meeting with the Dark Lord and high-ranking Death Eaters, he was enjoying the time with her.

"Let's go to the other library," he whispered in her ear.

She turned to her date and slightly frowned. "The other library?"

Severus smiled and nodded. "Only family members can use it, but since Lucius prefers me over his brother-in-law, Rodulphus, he gave me access."

She smiled. "All right. I'm excited to see what's in there."

Severus, who was looking neat and handsome in his green formal dress robe, stood up and asked for her hand. She took it and let him lead the way.

They entered the Manor and went to the south wing. "I stay here most of the time. I have a permanent room, that one," he pointed at the door to the left. They walked straight until they reached a pair of double doors. Severus muttered something which obviously a password, then he opened the door for her. She stepped inside and before she could appreciate the beauty of the library, Severus caught her by the waist and pinned her to the door. She almost yelped.

Severus chuckled and ran his hands to the sides of her mermaid style dress, that was revealing her cleavage. It wasn't her type of formal dress, but Cissy chose her as one of the bridesmaids and she had to wear that type of clothing. But Severus seemed to have a great liking for the dress because he couldn't take his eyes off her when they met earlier before the wedding and after the ceremony when he sat beside her, he couldn't take his hands off her.

Severus kissed her with passion, to which she responded eagerly, while his hands were working on the zipper of her dress.

"You are so fu**ing gorgeous," he whispered and licked the shell of her ear. "I want to touch you everywhere. I want to touch you more."

She chuckled and locked her hands on his nape. "Well, you look so handsome, too, and I would love to touch you everywhere, as well," she replied in a naughty tone.

Severus kissed her again and cupped one of her breasts while his other hand was holding her left butt cheek. "Let's get married," he said.

Adele moved a few inches away to take a good look at his face. "Are you kidding me?" she chuckled.

Severus shook his head. "No. I'm serious. Let's get married."

"Sev, we're eighteen. Who gets married at eighteen, if not for family name and money?"

Severus's face was crestfallen. "But I want to be with you every day."

She chuckled and kissed the tip of his unique nose. "Then, ditch your childhood home and we'll move in together. Then, we'll see about getting married. How's that?"

Severus smiled and kissed her again. "Brilliant."

.

Everything went well. Adele and Severus purchased a flat in the heart of Wales where only limited people could visit, like Lucius and Narcissa. She was contented with just the two of them, for now. She could not invite Charity and Remus. Charity doesn't like Severus and Remus was part of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization formed by Dumbledore, according to the source of the Dark Lord. She knew that James and the other Marauders were part of it, too. Thankfully, the Dark Lord showed no interest in her, even if she was formerly associated with James Potter.

After more than a year of bliss, Mrs. Potter died on the 30th of December 1979. Severus came with her to her childhood home where she encountered Evans again. She was much braver now that Mrs. Potter was gone, but Adele paid her no attention.

Jamie came to her, seeking comfort, not minding the fact that there was a suspected Death Eater around. For a moment, Adele and James seek each other's presence and comfort.

"Adee, I don't know how to go on without you. Before, there was Mum. But now... she's gone. It's just you and me," said James who was crying.

"You have the other Marauders," she reminded her kindly. "And Lily."

James shook his head. "She's not the same anymore. She gets mad every time I mention your name, or whenever I'd tell her I want to see you. Sirius, Peter, and Remus support me, but you were my sister first before I met them."

She could feel the pain, but she had to stick to her promise to their mother. "You know that I will always be here for you. You're still my family," she told him with assurance.

"I'm having second thoughts about marrying Lily. Now that Mum's gone, she will surely forbid me from seeing you."

"Oh, dear," she muttered. "You can take your time. When do you plan to get married?"

"On Valentine's Day."

"You only have less than a month, then. But we just lost Mum and it was unexpected, so I think she would understand of you will postpone the wedding."

After another half an hour of catching up and making plans for their mother's burial, Adele and James left the family library to face their friends and partners.

"Lily, I'd like to have a word," said James.

Adele walked towards Severus and instead of letting her sit beside him, he pulled her to his lap. She needed his comfort, so she snuggled against him.

A few moments later, they heard Lily shouting. Then, the redhead left the library and her green eyes searched her. "You b*tch! It's your fault!"

She stood up and faced her, wearing a brave look on her face. Sirius and Remus stood between the two women.

"It's not anyone's fault. Our mother just died, and if you would be so kind, give Jamie some time to mourn. He is not backing out. He's just postponing your wedding," she replied nonchalantly.

"But we already made announcements and my parents will be disappointed," Evans told James.

"I'm sure your parents will understand," said Remus.

"No! They won't. They will disown me," said Evans angrily.

"They will not. What are you thinking Lils?" asked James in confusion.

"I'm thinking about what my parents will say!"

To their surprise, Remus snorted. "You want to get married sooner because you're one month pregnant, aren't you, Lily?"

Silence. No one said a single word. James' jaw dropped.

"Lils?" muttered James.

"Oh, f*ck. Yes!" she replied angrily. "If you postpone the wedding, I swear, James Potter, you will never see this child. I swear!" She disappeared after a loud _pop_!

"She's mental," commented Sirius.

"James, go after her. You have to talk to her and give what she wants. Do it for your child," she said.

James looked hesitant, but she urged him again.

A few days after their mother's funeral, Severus became cold and distant and one night, while they were making love, she called her 'Lily'.

Adele knew that was the end of her and Severus's beautiful love story.

.

 **June 20, 1997**

 **(five days before Albus Dumbledore's death)**

After almost seventeen years, Adele was back to the house in Wales which she once called home. Many of their things were still there and she could vividly remember everything. She already forgave Severus. It took her more than ten years to forgive him, that was why she didn't confess his feelings to Remus, not until she knew she was ready to love him again.

She and Severus did not have a closure. She just disappeared after sending Hermione to the Grangers. And when they saw each other at the Potter' funeral, they did not speak. He did not ask why she left, where she went.

Years later, while using her time-turner to know more about Tom Riddle and his Horcruxes, she discovered Severus and Lily's infidelity. Turns out, when James decided to postpone their wedding, Lily turned to Severus for comfort. Severus wasn't strong enough to deny her. They had a secret affair and it lasted for a month. It only stopped when James and Lily got married. She never told a single soul about it. She still cared for Severus and Lily's image in the Wizarding World would be ruined. People might suspect that Harry wasn't James' son. Even if he was.

Now, she has moved on and happily loving with Remus. She decided to finally let Severus know about their child. She started sending him letters through Charity. She even sent him a photo of her, heavily pregnant during the summer of 1980, and explained that she used a charm on her clothes to hide her bump. They weren't sleeping anymore, too. He was too busy to notice. But in her letters, she didn't mention just yet the name of their child. She wanted to tell him personally.

Adele heard a faint sound of Apparition, followed by the unlocking of the door. A few seconds later, Adele Fawley came face-to-face with Severus Snape.

He looked different. His hair was greasy, his robe was billowing and everything he was wearing was black. His facial expression softened when he saw her.

"Hello, Severus," she greeted in a friendly manner.

Severus nodded and sat in one of their old couches. "It's been a while."

"Sixteen years, Sev," she replied and sat in front of him.

"I would like to meet my child," he requested.

"I can't believe you never recognized her. She's at Hogwarts," she said carefully.

Severus looked at her in the eye, frowning. She noticed that both of them lowered their shields. She thought of her - her appearances year after year until she saw her in her Hogwarts robe on Hogwarts Express when she spied on her and Harry.

Severus shook his head. "Impossible," he whispered. "Her birthday is on the 19th of September. How?"

"A time-turner. The time-turner gave to me by my mother, to be exact. I had to make sure she would be in the same year as Harry. I thank Merlin for Sorting them in Gryffindor."

"I didn't recognize her. But sometimes, she reminds me of you..." he admitted.

"But you never thought she could be my daughter. Your daughter. Because no one told you I became pregnant and gave birth," she said but not unkindly.

"Adee," he said, hearing her name from his mouth for the first time. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I forgave you already, Sev, and I've moved on. The reason why I told you about her is because of the war. Five days from now, the Death Eaters will attack Hogwarts and don't ask how I knew. I won't tell you. Please, look after her. I know, she's brave. She's skilled, but please watch her for me. I do not want a repeat performance of the Battle at Department of Mysteries," she pleaded.

Severus, who's now wearing a gentle facial expression, nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Thank you."

"No, Adee. Thank you for your forgiveness, and for letting me do something for our daughter. I'm sure she will hate me, but I hope she will forgive me one day."

"You weren't the one who abandoned her and gave her away. I did. I don't know if she will ever forgive me."

.

 **June 6, 1998**

 **(the present)**

"The time-turner... Is that how you made the betrothal contract of Draco and Hermione?" asked Narcissa.

Adele nodded. "I destroyed it after. I don't want to use it, ever again. I've done too much damage."

"Honey, no. Don't think that way," said Narcissa kindly.

"Look at what I've done to Hermione... and Draco. Remus said Hermione told her that if no one forced her to marry Draco, she would've given him another chance. She just wanted to know why he didn't trust her and instead broke up with her. She was relieved to know that he was on the Light side, that he was a spy. But when she was discharged from St. Mungo's, Draco was already taken by the Aurors and we had to show them the contract to prove that he will never betray Hermione. Technically, she felt that Draco used her to get away." She didn't realize that she was crying already until Narcissa wiped her tears. She hugged her friend. "Cissy, I'm a horrible mother."

"Shhh... don't say that. You did what you could to save the children, even if Draco and Harry aren't yours to protect. Imagine if Severus knew about your daughter if Hermione grew up with the Death Eaters visiting your home. He would've been Marked like Draco. You saved her, believe me. And one day, she will realize that. She will forgive you like how you forgave Severus."

"I hope you're right, Cissy. I miss my Hermione so badly," she replied and imagined Hermione smiling at her because she finally forgave her.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Apologies for the long wait. I was very busy the past months, not only because of work but also because my family gave me six (6) fantastic books to read! I had to stop writing and read them during my free time.

Also, I just want to say, **NauticalParamour** is a great writer. I've been reading some of his/her works.

To those who were concerned about my pronouns, I'm sorry. I'm working on it. You see, I can't find a Beta and I'm a Filipino. We only have one pronoun for both males and females (if you're curious, please watch Mikey Bustos's tutorial n Filipino language).

I'm doing my best to proofread my fics before posting them.

.

 **CHAPTER 12**

 ** _"Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you_**

 ** _You have made me what I am and I am yours_**

 ** _My love, there's so many ways I want to say "I love you"._**

 ** _Let me hold you in my arms forever more_**

 ** _You have gone and made me such a fool_**

 ** _I'm so lost in your love_**

 ** _And oh, we belong together_**

 ** _Won't you believe in my song?_**

 ** _Lady, for so many years I thought I'd never find you_**

 ** _You have come into my life and made me whole_**

 ** _Forever, let me wake to see you each and every morning_**

 ** _Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear_**

 ** _In my eyes, I see no one else but you_**

 ** _There's no other love like our love_**

 ** _And yes, oh yes, I'll always want you near me_**

 ** _I've waited for you for so long."_**

 ** _-"Lady" (Popularized by Kenny Rogers; Written by Lionel Richie)_**

 ** _._**

 **June 10, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Hermione Granger-Malfoy felt like she was the happiest person in the world. She felt like she was in a fairy tale and she and Draco finally got their _happily ever after._ The war was over. Voldemort was gone, Harry was safe and well, she and Draco could go out in public and do whatever they wanted. Her parents were here and for the past two days, all they did as a family was to go out and spend time together - watching theater plays, eating in fancy restaurants. They did what they used to do before she went to Hogwarts, only this time, it was with Draco.

For once, she wasn't thinking of Harry's safety while spending time with her parents. She wasn't worried that there would be Death Eaters coming after them. She wasn't worried about being seen with Draco. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect.

"Fry the sausages, sweetie," her mother said dearly, causing Hermione to drift away from her musings.

She turned to her mother and smiled. "Sure, Mum," she replied and obliged. "Are you certain about opening the clinic again?" she asked.

"Yes, dear. Your father and I are too young to stay at home and wait for our first grandchild," her Mum teased.

Hermione blushed, remembering her naked husband she left in bed. It seemed that Draco could never get enough of her, which made her feel both happy and curious. Of course, she was happy that Draco was head over heels, but there was something in his eyes... The way he looked at her, it was like he missed her. He longed for her.

 _But why?_ Hermione asked herself. They've been married for more than a month now. Why did she have this feeling that Draco's just got her after a year-long separation? Was it because she couldn't remember the last two years of their lives? Was it because of the war? Weren't they together? Was she too busy helping Harry?

 _There's only one way to find out,_ she decided.

"Hey, Mum, will it be okay if I woke Draco later? I think he got too tired last night," she said smoothly.

"My fault," came her father's voice from the doorway of the kitchen. "I insisted on teaching him how to drive."

Hermione thank Merlin. It was true. Her father was so adamant about teaching Draco how to drive. Her father didn't get the chance to teach her because Hermione didn't think she needed to learn how, so Mr. Granger turned to Draco, who was fortunately curious about Muggle transportation.

"It's all right, honey. Let the poor boy sleep. We can eat together as a family later at dinner," replied her mother.

Hermione joined her parents at the table, though she didn't eat yet. After an hour, she kissed her parents goodbye and watched them leave before running upstairs to their room. Draco was still on their bed, his half body was covered by the blanket. She decided to join him on the bed.

Draco stirred and opened his eyes sleepily. "Morning," he managed to say with a smile.

Hermione leaned forward to peck his lips. "Morning."

Draco gently grabbed her left hand and kissed her knuckles before running his thumb on her rings. "Tell me about that day. I want to hear how it happened," she began in her most gentle tone.

"Which day?" he asked sleepily.

"The day you put a ring on my finger," she replied with a smile.

Draco beamed and met her eyes, not sleepy anymore. "It wasn't last month. It was before the end of the fifth year when you were in the hospital wing..."

.

 **June 18, 1996**

 **(two years ago; the night of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries)**

Draco knew where she and her friends went. Mother revealed in the letter she had Tippy delivered to him where his father was and why he was sent there by the Dark Lord. He couldn't sleep, knowing that Hermione was in danger; and knowing what his crazy, psychotic aunt could do. She loved torturing people before killing them. She wasn't the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eater for nothing.

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth outside the Great Hall, currently hiding under an invisibility charm his mother taught him. He had been waiting for Hermione's return for two hours now. He just could not rest and sleep, knowing that his beloved was in danger.

 _Whatever happens tonight, I will tell her how I really feel about her and give her this ring,_ he decided.

At nearly midnight, Draco heard faint sounds of Apparition and he saw two male figures running from the courtyard to the castle. Draco cast a silencing charm on his boots and ran towards the stairs because one of the two was carrying someone with bushy hair. That bushy hair was unmistakable. When the two wizards reached the stairs of the castle, Draco recognized them: Neville Longbottom and Remus Lupin. The latter was carrying _his_ Hermione.

He followed them until they reached the hospital wing. He listened to Madam Pomfrey's conversation with the two wizards and he was hurting, hearing how bad Hermione's condition was.

"It was Dolohov," explained Neville Longbottom. "Hermione Silenced him and he threw a purple spell on her."

"Oh, dear Merlin!" gasped the matron. "Had she not silenced the caster of the curse, she could've died."

"But do you think she'll be fine?" asked Remus Lupin, sounding really worried.

"Yes. But it might take two days before she gains consciousness again," replied the matron.

After the matron healed her by healing spells and potions, Hermione was settled on the bed. Madam Pomfrey and two wizards left her side, Draco lifted the invisibility charm and sat on the chair beside his witch's bed.

"Draco," came a familiar female voice.

Draco opened his eyes instantly. He had always been a light sleeper ever since the Dark Lord came back and stayed in his childhood home. He relaxed when he saw the owner of the voice.

"Professor Burbage," he nodded to the Muggle Studies professor whom he had started to be fond of.

"How is Hermione?" she asked tentatively.

"Madam Pomfrey said she might wake up after two days," he replied.

Professor Burbage nodded. "That's a relief!"

Then, the professor had cast several charms around Hermione's curtains before sitting on the edge of the bed to face him. "Listen, Draco. Your mother told you that Hermione isn't a Muggle-born, right?"

Draco was quite taken aback by the professor's serious tone and look. But he nodded nonetheless. "Well, her mother is my best friend and you see, she's here to see her," continued Professor Burbage carefully.

He frowned and met Professor Burbage's eyes with hesitation. "Is it wise, Professor?"

Professor Burbage offered him a small smile. "Yes," she replied. "Dumbledore and the others are still at the ministry. Besides, Adele, Hermione's mother, is a very powerful and brilliant witch. We'll be very careful."

Draco heard from his mother that Hermione's biological mother was the brightest witch of her age, just like _his_ Hermione. No doubt, Hermione was very bright for a Muggleborn, he though before.

"Draco, please?" pleaded Professor Burbage. "I know you don't want to leave her. You don't have to go back to your dormitory. Let's just leave the two of them, all right?"

After a lot of thinking, he finally nodded and stood up to leave. He and Professor Burbage waited outside Hermione's curtains and sat on an empty bed. For half an hour, they could not hear anything. He saw Hermione's biological mother when the curtains opened.

Draco studied the witch in front of him for a moment. She looked a lot like Hermione. She had brown curly hair, but more tamed compared to Hermione's bushy mane. It was also shorter, just shoulder-length; Hermione was reaching her lower back. He also met the witch's honey brown eyes. They were so much like Hermione's. And her nose... her button-like nose.

 _Is this how Hermione will look like twenty years from now?_ He thought.

"Draco," the stranger whispered with a smile. She approached him and offered her hand. "Adele Fawley."

Draco nodded politely and took the witch's hand. "Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fawley."

The witch's smile widened, but there was a longing in her eyes. "Oh, Draco, call me 'Adele'. The pleasure is mine. Did your mother ever tell you that you have a godmother?"

Draco was shocked but shook his head. "No. Do I have a godmother?"

"An honorary godmother. You used to have. It was me."

Draco felt awkward meeting Hermione's biological mother, who was also his honorary godmother. He had no idea how to react and what to say, given their current situation. Good thing, Adele Fawley seemed to have noticed.

She turned to Professor Burbage. "I should get going," she told the professor and held her hand. "Please, Charity, look after my daughter," she said rather emotionally.

Professor Burbage gave Adele Fawley a reassuring hug. "Always, Adee. Always."

"Thank you for always being there for her, like when you were always there for me," whispered the other witch, but Draco heard clearly.

"That's what friends are for," was the professor's reply.

Draco watched the two witches bid their goodbyes, and then, he returned to Hermione's side. He cast an alarm on the curtains to alert him when someone arrives. Then, he settled on the chair, holding Hermione's hand and closed his eyes.

.

 **June 20, 1996**

 **(two years ago)**

It has been two days since the skirmish at the Department of Mysteries; two days since he last saw Hermione conscious. Two hours after Hermione was brought to the hospital wing, the others arrived. He heard that the two Weasleys and Longbottom were injured. Lovegood and Potter had a few scratches but were still ordered by Madam Pomfrey to stay. Meaning, Draco could not go and visit Hermione. She warned him before that they should not sneak around the castle too much because Potter owned a magical map of Hogwarts and apparently, an invisibility cloak. He wanted to curse Potter now, more than ever.

But this morning, he saw Potter, the two Weasleys, Lovegood, and Longbottom outside the castle, having a conversation by the lake. He took the opportunity to sneak into the hospital wing to see _his_ Hermione. Luck was on his side because no one was there when he arrived, only Hermione.

Draco quickly pulled and warded the curtains before sitting on the chair. The moment he intertwined their fingers, Hermione's eyes opened. Draco tightened his hold to her and leaned towards her.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

Hermione's eyes locked with his and she gave him a weak smile. "Hey."

"Wait here," he said. "I'll get Madam Pomfrey - "

Hermione's hold to him tightened. "Draco..."

He stopped and turned to face her again, giving her a questioning look.

"I'm fine", she whispered, but with assurance. "I have been conscious since last night."

Draco sighed in relief and relaxed on the chair, smiling happily. He kissed Hermione's knuckles. "I'm so, so glad that you are awake," he said rather emotionally. Hermione raised her free hand to reach for his face, then wiped a tear on his cheek. He did not notice that he was crying already.

"Were you worried?" she asked weakly and with a frown.

Draco frowned a little. "Of course, I was!"

"Why?" she asked seriously.

"What do you mean 'why'? You went to the Ministry and fought Death Eaters! You were hit by an unknown curse and was unconscious of almost two days! Madam Pomfrey said that if Dolohov was not silenced, the spell could've killed you!" he said angrily, thankful for the Silencing charms. He was shaking with anger, but he calmed himself when he saw Hermione's stoic expression.

"Why? What am I to you?" she asked nonchalantly.

Draco frowned, giving her a questioning look. But he realized what she wanted. She wanted to know what she was in his life; what they were; why he was worried.

He sighed deeply. "If someone told me that I would be dating you - secretly - I would've sent them to Janus Thickey Ward." He laughed and smoothed her hair, spread on the pillow, making her look like an angel. "I know that _this,_ the kind of relationship we have is not easy, and it will never be easy as long as there's a war going on. I was born on the wrong side... But, I can't picture myself falling in love with a witch other than you."

Hermione's facial expression softened and tears fell from her cheeks. She raised her free hand to wipe it, but Draco caught her and instead, wiped her tears with a handkerchief from his pocket. "Don't cry, love," he said with a plea.

Hermione laughed heartily. "Tears of joy, you, prat!" she teased.

Draco chuckled. "I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me names when I'm trying to propose to you."

Hermione stopped laughing and her hands froze in the air, trying to understand what he just said. Draco reached inside his robe pocket to retrieve a small box. Hermione gasped, her mouth formed a small 'o' and her eyes were on the box. Draco opened it to reveal the ring.

"Hermione, I have no desire to follow my father's footsteps and I'm quite sure my mother would support me if I decided to join your side of the war. When this is over, marry me and - "

Hermione hugged him. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, Draco."

He returned her embrace and kissed the crown of her head, before pulling away gently to put the ring on her finger.

.

 **June 10, 1998**

 **(the present)**

"Wow. That was... unexpected," she whispered after Draco told her what happened before the end of their fifth year. They were still lying in their bed.

Draco smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear. He also kissed her knuckles.

"What happened after that? I mean, in summer, did we communicate? How about the sixth year?"

He forced a smile. "That's a story for another day, love. What do you want to do today?"

Hermione brushed off her thoughts. Clearly, something happened in their sixth year, apart from the love potion and the Weasleys. But she didn't want to start a fight with Draco. Maybe, he was thinking it would upset her.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley and meet Luna and Blaise and Neville and Astoria?" she asked. "I feel like I needed to see them after _the fifth year,_ " she laughed.

Draco's smile widened. "The Potters will be upset if we don't invite them over."

Hermione chuckled. "All right. I'll owl the Potters. You owl the rest."

"Yes, Madam Malfoy," he replied and smacked her bum as she got up from the bed.

.

"Ah, Severus," greeted the old man at the counter as he entered the apothecary. "It's been a while."

"Roger," Severus nodded to the man who has been managing the apothecary since he was a boy. He has always been Roger's customer since Severus was eleven years old. Even when he was already a Hogwarts professor, he (and apparently, Adele) still preferred the humble apothecary in Diagon Alley.

"How may I help you today?" he asked.

Severus silently handed the old wizard a parchment where he listed the supplies he needed. Roger studied his list. "Two out of twelve are not available," he said. "Adele came very early, mind you, as early as six o'clock, to purchase all the aconite roots I have in store. You'll have to wait until Friday."

He nodded. "Of course, Adee believes in the idiom: the early bird catches the worm," he said with a sneer, but the old man just laughed.

And of course, Adele would be needing the aconite roots more because of Remus.

"No ashwinder eggs, Severus. Adee purchased everything. Again," said Roger and crossed out the ashwinder eggs in his list.

Severus frowned. "I would understand her need for the aconite roots. But what is she going to do with ashwinder eggs?" he asked out of curiosity.

Roger sighed. "You know, she's been keeping herself busy by brewing _anything._ "

Severus raised an eyebrow at the wizard who was now looking at him instead of the parchment.

"When she's upset, she purchases a lot. Meaning, she locks herself in her potions lab to keep herself busy. Have you seen her lately?"

"I haven't seen her for three days," he replied.

"I feel bad for her, that sweet girl. She misses her, you know. She wants her to accept the two of you."

Severus and Adele were both friendly with Roger. Their interest in potions brought them closer, even during the first wizarding war. But Severus never poured his feelings to Roger about his relationship with Adee and his being a father to Hermione Granger.

"I'll try to check on her. Thank you, Roger," he replied and decided that he needed a drink at _The Leaky Cauldron_. "I'll be back for the ingredients after an hour."

Roger offered him a small smile and nodded.

Severus cursed inwardly. Adele used to be a very strong woman. She was strong enough to avoid his brother in all but blood, during their Hogwarts years. She was brave enough to date him and not to care what others would say. She was strong and ready to suffer the consequences when she found out she was pregnant and their relationship was not working anymore. She did not curse him when she found out about the real reason why their relationship did not work: he allowed Lily to drug him with love potion and became her secret lover.

But after Voldemort's defeat and the 'real' Death Eaters were locked in Azkaban cells, Adele got tired of fighting; of holding back her feelings... of being strong. So, when Hermione refused to accept them as her biological parents; refused to accept them in their lives, she broke down.

 _How can I help her?_

He could not think of any reason while Hermione's memories haven't returned and while her adoptive parents were around, without any plans of telling her the truth.

 _The Grangers don't think she must know the truth. She never doubted them, even if she was magical and they were not. Even if she was ridiculed at school for being a_ mudblood, _she did not doubt that the Grangers are her parents. She was always proud to be a Muggleborn._

Severus wanted to feel jealous. Hermione and the Grangers have a special bond that no one could break. Their love for each other was so strong that no one could tear them apart. Even if Hermione altered their memories, they forgave her.

 _They deserve to be called her parents,_ he groaned inwardly. _I'm just his former professor, turned out to be a sperm donor._

He shook his head and entered the pub. He was not ready for the scene that was waiting for him.

 _She_ was there with her husband, surrounded by their friends - Potter, the two Greengrass sisters, Longbottom, Lovegood, and Zabini.

Apparently, they were the only customers at that time, so Severus's arrival was noticed. He froze when _she_ smiled at him. He did not care for Potter and Longbottom's friendly greetings. He did not care that his dear godson was there. His attention was on her. She smiled sincerely, which he returned with a polite nod.

"Professor Snape!"

His heart sank, but he hid it well. "Mrs. Malfoy. I am no longer your professor, so you may call me _Severus._ "

"Oh, I think it'll take a while before I get used to it. You've been my professor for six years," she replied.

Severus nodded. "Have a nice day, Hermione," was all he said and went to the counter to request for a private parlour where he could drink. Alone.

.

 **June 25, 1997**

 **(one year ago)**

Severus paced back and forth in his office, knowing that the event he was dreading for eleven months now has finally come.

He tried to focus on his tasks - as a Death Eater, as Albus Dumbledore's friend, and as a father.

 _Play your role well. Do what Albus said and keep_ her _safe._

He stopped pacing when he heard banging and shouting. He ran a hand on his hair and gripped his wand tightly before emptying another glass of Firewhiskey.

Then, there was knocking on his door.

"Professor Snape!" shouted someone.

He knew that voice; very well. That voice...

For six years, he always _begged_ her in his classroom to be silent. He had to humiliate her just to stop hearing her know-it-all tone. But now, her voice was like an alarm to his ears; a reminder that he had to do his tasks well to keep her and Potter safe. She was Potter's only hope from now on. And Potter was their only hope to defeat the Dark Lord. At least, that was what Dumbledore said.

He moved to open the door and the scared face of _her_ greeted him.

"Professor! There are Death Eaters in the castle!" _she_ said and he could determine the anxiety in her voice.

"Stay here with Professor Flitwick. He fainted and he's in my private chambers," he lied. _I have to make sure you won't fight tonight. Forgive me, Hermione. "_ Just stay here, Miss Granger."

Severus saw her slightly frowned. He realized why. His hands gripped her shoulders but not tightly and he spoke in his gentlest voice. Before she could even question him, he left his office and heavily warded the door.

 _It's for your own safety, Hermione... my daughter._


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I forgot about Crookshanks! What should I do with him? Just write about him being around, or ignore and continue with the story?

 **CHAPTER 13**

 ** _"Girl, well, it's been one of those days again_** ** _  
_** ** _And it seems like the harder I try_** ** _  
_** ** _Over and over, I'm right back where I began_** ** _  
_** ** _But you understand_** ** _  
_** ** _Oh, girl, when nothing else in this world goes right_** ** _  
_** ** _Oh, I just want to run to you_** ** _  
_** ** _You pull me through_** ** _  
_** ** _Oh, baby, who wouldn't want to have you in their lives?_** ** _  
_** ** _Tell me, what kind of man would I be?_** ** _  
_** ** _Living a life without any meaning_** ** _  
_** ** _And I know you could surely survive without me_** ** _  
_** ** _But if I have to live without you_** ** _  
_** ** _Tell me, what kind of man would I be?"_**

 ** _-What Kind of Man Would I Be? (Bobby Caldwell, Jason R. Scheff and Chas Sandford)_**

 **June 10, 1998**

 **(the present)**

"How's your day, sweetie?" her mother asked as they were preparing for dinner that evening. Draco and her father were in the shed, probably talking about cars.

"I had a good day, Mum," she replied happily. "I can't believe that my friends and Draco's friends are dating! Especially Harry! I never expected him to date a Slytherin...secretly."

"Really? Who is he dating?" asked her mum with interest.

"Daphne Greengrass, Draco's fellow Slytherin and also our classmate. Then Luna's dating Draco's best mate, Blaise. And Neville -"

"Your first friend?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "He's dating Astoria, Daphne's sister. She's a year below us."

"What about Ginny and Ron?" Mrs. Granger asked casually.

Hermione's expression fell. Clearly, she didn't tell anyone about what the Weasleys did to her and Harry.

"Harry and I aren't friends with them anymore, Mum."

Mrs. Granger paused chopping carrots and looked up to her, giving her a sad and questioning look.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I can't remember, really, because of my temporary condition. But Harry told me that they fed us with sweets from home laced with love potion..."

Mrs. Granger's mouth formed a small 'o', but her facial expression became angry. "What the f-"

Hermione quickly abandoned the potatoes to hug her mother, to calm her. "Mum, we're fine now. I am fine now," she whispered and rested her chin on her mother's shoulder."

Mrs. Granger inhaled sharply but returned her embrace. "My baby... what have they done to you?" she said rather emotionally, and ran her clean hand on Hermione's hair.

Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed in her mother's embrace. She couldn't explain the feeling, but she felt like crying. It was like, she hadn't seen her for a very long time and she missed her so much. Well, perhaps that was the case since they just arrived from Australia. But, she also has this feeling that danger was lurking in one corner and she needed her mother's protection.

Mrs. Granger gently pulled away to cup her face. "You're a married woman now, Hermione," she said fondly. "But please know that you'll always be my baby. I don't want you to keep secrets from me and your father anymore. Please, Hermione."

"I promise, Mum. No more secrets," she replied solemnly. She couldn't hurt her mother's feelings anymore, like this.

"Who healed you? How did Draco react when you were dosed with love potion?"

"I don't know, Mum. It seems that Draco doesn't want to talk about the sixth year. But he said, we weren't together because of our roles in the war," she explained.

"It's all right, sweetie. You'll remember everything after more than a week, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, Mum."

Her mother smiled and gave her a longing kiss on the forehead. Hermione was confused for a bit, because of the way her mother kissed her and looked at her, it was like Draco's: full of longing.

 _Maybe there's really something wrong,_ she thought as she continued working on their dinner.

.

 **June 12, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Draco had to travel to Germany yesterday to meet with the German investors and he would be back today. Hermione missed him already, but she kept herself busy, helping her parents at the clinic. Just like the old times, during school breaks, she helped them at the clinic by cleaning and running errands for them.

"Sweetie, why don't you just stay at home today?" her father suggested. "Draco will be home soon."

Hermione smiled and glanced at the wall clock. It was half-past six and they were having breakfast. "Not until noon Dad," she replied. "But I think I should really stay behind. I'll drop by later to bring you a packed lunch. Any cravings?"

"Roast beef, sweetie," her mum answered and her father chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Roast beef it is," she replied happily.

An hour later, Hermione was in front of the telly with her mum who was waiting for her dad (who was also in the room with them, looking for some documents in his file folder). An owl tapped their window, which made Hermione wonder. It was the first time an owl delivered a newspaper. Nonetheless, she reached for the paper and to her surprise, the owl flew away, without waiting for any payment.

She sat back beside her mother and unfolded the paper. She immediately saw what was printed on the front page:

 ** _The Truth About Hermione And Draco Malfoy's Marriage: Revealed!_**

 ** _By Penelope Clearwater-Weasley_**

She made a sound of surprise and cursed, getting the attention of her parents. Her father sat on her other side; both her parents were reading the paper, too.

 _"Yesterday, June 11th, I spotted War Hero Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass, at The Leaky Cauldron. The happy couple welcomed me at their table and we ate lunch together..."_

Hermione's heart was beating faster, but deep inside, he knew that Neville would never betray her trust, and he wouldn't do anything that would hurt her.

 _"Which brings us to Hermione Malfoy. Not everyone in the Wizarding community was aware of her marriage to Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater (but the claimed he was a spy like his godfather, Severus Snape)."_

 _"Neville tells me that he was one of the few people invited to the wedding of the year. Unlike what we saw in public the past few days, turns out, Hermione Malfoy (nee Fawley/Granger) was not a happy bride. According to her friend, she was_ forced _by her biological parents to marry Draco Malfoy to prove his innocence and prevent him from going to Azkaban."_

 _"Since the Final Battle at Hogwarts, everyone has been talking about Hermione Granger, not because she was the Muggleborn best friend of Harry Potter and War Heroine, but because of a revelation from Adele Fawley-Lupin when the young witch was almost killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Her yell was deafening, according to my sources who were present during the battle. The next thing we heard, Hermione Granger married Draco Malfoy three days after the battle."_

 _"The couple secretly dated in their fifth year in Hogwarts, but in their sixth year, Draco Malfoy became a Death Eater and was tasked to kill Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. We all know the story. He didn't do it, but his beloved godfather was there to save the day by killing the headmaster. And it was planned, after all."_

 _"While Draco Malfoy was having a hard time fulfilling his mission, Hermione Granger was busy admiring Ronald Weasley. It was also reported that when Ronald Weasley dated Lavender Brown, Miss Granger moped."_

Hermione felt a pang of hurt and annoyance. She didn't know what to think, what to feel. She had no idea what really happened.

 _"Is the new Mrs. Malfoy still in love with Ronald Weasley? Definitely. After all, her marriage with Mr. Malfoy was planned since birth. How did the Wizengamot believe that he will never betray Miss Granger? They were presented with Magical Marriage Contract, of course. This type of contract does not necessarily prevent one or both sides to fall in love with another witch or wizard, but they cannot intentionally hurt each other, physically and emotionally, especially by having an affair. They cannot betray each other. They cannot put each other's lives in danger. So, even if Miss Granger is still in love wit Mr. Weasley, she cannot have an affair with him because of the contract. And in my personal opinion, it will never happen because he is in a happy relationship with the ever lovely Miss Lavender Brown."_

 _"Mrs. Fawley-Lupin is still mum about her relationship with her daughter. We are all curious about her past relationship with her daughter's biological father: none other than former Headmaster Severus Snape."_

Hermione couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe every single word printed in the newspaper.

 _"According to sources, Adele Fawley and Severus Snape dated when they were still Hogwarts students until he joined the Death Eaters. After Halloween of 1981, when Voldemort fell, Adele Fawley was not seen anymore. We were all shocked to see her after many years and learned that she helped her honorary nephew defeat the Dark Lord and married best friend, Remus Lupin."_

 _"But why do the Granger couple did not tell Hermione about her adoption? Neville says, the Grangers did not mention anything to Hermione about her being adopted."_

Hermione wiped the tears in her eyes and turned to her mother, questioning. "Sweetie, I'm sorry," she croaked. She was crying as well.

Her father rested his head in his hands. "It is true, sweetheart," he said silently. "We didn't think it's necessary to tell you, because we thought your biological parents are dead."

"How could you say that?" she whispered, but not harshly.

"There was a note," her mother explained. "A note saying that you had nowhere else to go."

Hermione felt a pang of anger towards Adele and Professor Snape. _I have nowhere else to go? What about my father? What about Adele's_ dear Aunt Queenie? _And Adele told me about her daughter. How could I not guess that she was speaking to me, about me?_

 _Because you never doubted your parents,_ her mind argued.

It was true. They showered her with love and affection. She couldn't ask for more because her parents were supportive and loving. They weren't perfect, but they raised her normally, and to the best of their abilities.

"Sweetheart, please forgive us," her mother, now crying, pleaded.

Hermione shook her head and cupped her mother's face. "You didn't do anything wrong, Mum," she said sincerely. "How could I be mad? You raised me well... you loved me."

"Still love you," her mother said.

Hermione leaned to her mother's embrace. "Thank you, Mum. Even if I'm not your real daughter- "

"You are our daughter, sweetie," her mum whispered against her bushy mane. "You are our only child."

"Your mother is right, Hermione," came her father's soothing voice. He turned to her dad. "Blood doesn't define relationships. Your mother cannot bear a child because of her congenital condition, but Heavens sent you to us. It was the best day of our lives."

Hermione cried and buried her face to her father's chest. "I love you, Dad," was all she could say to summarize everything she wanted to tell them. She wanted to say how grateful she is to them. She wanted to say that she will never abandon them; that nothing will ever change.

"We love you too... very much," Mr. Granger whispered.

"I'm confused about the article," she said. "Maybe I should go and see Harry. He's the only friend I can rely on now."

Her parents nodded and watched her summon her Patronus, the otter, to deliver a message to Harry.

Her parents did not go to work. They were there when Harry arrived. She pleaded him to tell everything and nothing but the truth. The three of them listened to Harry. First, he told them that Neville and Astoria weren't interviewed by Penelope, but were probably overheard when they were at Neville's grandmother's house yesterday. She asked questions and he did his best to answer, even with hesitation. They learned that Draco did not reach out to her in their sixth year because of his role; that he didn't tell her about his mission, despite his knowledge that she was a natural Occlumens. They also learned from Harry that Adele tried to reach out to her before she lost her memories, but Hermione saw her as manipulative as Dumbledore.

Hermione saw anger in his father's face and her mother couldn't stop crying silently while they were all listening to Harry. Hermione felt angry, annoyed, used and betrayed.

 _How can parents give up their children to save another child? To fulfill a promise? Even to save the world. Many women long for kids - mum was one of them. And they will do everything to conceive._

 _Is this why Draco would look at me like we haven't been together for a long time? Does this explain the longing in his eyes and why he didn't want to discuss what happened in the sixth year?_

When Harry finished, Hermione hugged and thanked him. "You're the only one I could trust now, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. If it weren't for me - "

"Harry, you didn't choose that kind of life. You had no choice but to defeat him. Not your fault that my parents abandoned me and manipulated me," she said firmly.

Harry looked like he wanted to say something but just nodded.

"I need some time alone with my parents. I'll keep in touch with you," she promised.

"You're leaving?" Harry asked with a frown.

She shrugged. "Maybe. I'll be fine as long as I'm with the people who really care for me," she assured him.

Harry nodded and bid the three of them goodbye. When Harry left, she turned to her parents. "Mum, Dad, please get me out of here."

With just one look, her parents understood.

.

Finally, after a whole day and a half in Germany, Draco was _home;_ back at the Grangers. He refused to receive emails directly, except if it is from Hermione. She sent him a message yesterday; telling him that she missed her. He wanted to surprise her with a bouquet of German flowers and sugar-free sweets. He also got her some books from Berlin. After a quick trip to Muggle Berlin, he took the Portkey home.

The first thing he noticed, the house was quiet. His father-in-law's car wasn't there. He assumed that his in-laws went to work and Hermione was upstairs. He took big steps on the stairs to reach his and Hermione's shared room. He smiled when he found her sitting on the bed. He pushed the door open to announce his arrival. Hermione looked up and offered him a small smile, which made Draco nervous. He spotted the newspaper she was holding. Curious, he sat on the bed beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey."

Hermione didn't meet his eyes. She handed him the paper.

Draco nervously took the paper and unfolded it. The title on the front page summarized it all. She knew the truth.

Hermione sighed, still not meeting his eyes and leaned to kiss his cheek before getting up. Right in front of him, she Disapparated.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Sorry, folks! It's been a while, I know. I had been busy for the past five months. I will try to update as much as I can. I am currently writing a Filipino romance novel and planning to look for someone to translate it in English for me, so I can sell it. Wish me luck, please!

.

 **CHAPTER 14**

 ** _"I stand before you_**

 ** _Accused of many crimes_**

 ** _But I want to believe_**

 ** _That love can still survive_**

 ** _You don't have to say it,_**

 ** _I don't have to read your mind_**

 ** _To know the emptiness_**

 ** _That's finally arrived_**

 ** _How was I,_**

 ** _To know the right from wrong_**

 ** _Words were hardly spoken,_**

 ** _So where did I go wrong?_**

 ** _Tell me honestly_**

 ** _If you're still loving me_**

 ** _Looking into my eyes, honestly!"_**

 ** _-"Honestly" by Harold John Hess_**

 **July 12, 1998**

 **(the present)**

It has been a month since she left; since he moved back to Malfoy Manor because he wasn't brave enough to live alone in their cottage and he had no reason to stay at the abandoned Grangers' residence. It has been a month since Draco started feeling the emptiness in his heart.

He wanted his wife back. He did the best he could to find her. He went to the Grangers' dental clinic, but he wasn't allowed to enter and speak with them. The wards wouldn't let him in. He would go back every day to the Granger residence, hoping that Hermione would be there to get some things, or whatever. But he never saw her. There was no indication that she had been there.

He also begged Harry to help him. The Grangers allowed Harry in their clinic, but they wouldn't tell him anything about Hermione's location. He even tried following them on their way home but turns out, the place they were staying in was warded - Hermione's doing, surely. The wards wouldn't let him in too, even at the village. He couldn't follow them. Hermione planned everything.

After reading the newspaper article, Draco went to Neville and together, they sued Penelope Weasley. Harry suspected Penelope to be an animagus, like Rita Skeeter, and he was right! She was also a beetle; that explained how she heard Neville's conversation with his grandmother.

Adele and Severus, on the other hand, apologized for the situation they had put him in. If they hadn't begged (and manipulated the contract) Hermione to marry him, she might've forgiven him easily.

Adele tried to speak with the Grangers, with the help of Harry, but Mrs. Granger was furious and said hurtful things to her about being a bad and manipulative mother.

Severus would check on him every other day. Draco would still go to work and run the business, but in three weeks, he already fired three employees. Poor Blaise had to take over the job of Draco's former secretary.

He didn't know what to do anymore, aside from waiting for the wounds to heal. Hermione needed time to forgive.

.

"Goodbye, Mione! See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, dear!" she replied and waved to three-year-old Sarah.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Mione," said Miss Peterson, Sarah's mother.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, as well. Take care!" She waved again until the toddler got inside the car and left.

Hermione walked back to the daycare center with a smile and found her colleague and new friend, Lucy, in the reception area with the latest issue of Witch Weekly in her lap.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. Then, she continued answering e-mails on the computer.

"What's up with Adrian Pucey?" she asked, knowing they were the only people left at the center.

Lucy sighed heavily. "My darling Adrian is still handsome and perfect. And of course, he's still the best Keeper ever," her new friend replied dreamily.

"Which team is he in, again?" she asked absentmindedly.

Ever since she volunteered to work as a secretary in the daycare center of Blossoms Village and met Lucy, who introduced herself as a squib, the other girl wouldn't stop asking her about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. She also declared herself in love with Quidditch player Adrian Pucey; Draco's former teammate and housemate. Unfortunately.

"Puddlemere United," replied Lucy.

Hermione froze. "The Malfoys own Puddlemere United now," she informed.

Lucy gasped and looked up to meet her eyes. "Really? You're a Malfoy!"

Hermione shrugged. "Only by marriage. Forced marriage," she said bitterly. Lucy confessed when they met that she had read the paper and knew about Hermione's marriage and real identity.

"Oh, Mione..." She could sense Lucy's sadness in her voice. "I really can't find the words to describe that hag for what she did to you."

"Manipulative, coward and self-centered. That's Adele Fawley," she muttered. She sighed and held her head high. "I'm just lucky that I have the best parents in the world."

Lucy smiled. "I admire the Grangers. Very good people."

"Yes," she agreed. "Anyway, I want to relax and just be happy. How about, we go to Helga's for an early dinner after this? It's on me, of course."

Lucy's face brightened. "Oh, sure! But, are you sure? Is it all right with your parents?"

"Yes. I'll just give them a call after I send these emails."

.

Draco Malfoy never imagined that he would be one day having a Muggle car. He knew how to drive; thanks to his father-in-law. He also managed to get a license, thanks to Harry Potter who helped him.

He was patiently waiting outside the village; waiting for Hermione. Knowing his wife, when in the Muggle world, she tried her best to do things the Muggle way, as much as possible.

Luck was on his side because, at half-past five, he saw someone walking from the village towards the main road. Hermione was wearing a knee-length brown skirt and yellow top. Her brown hair was tied to a loose bun and she was with another girl about their age. The other girl was holding something in her hands which Draco recognized as Witch Weekly. He could not be mistaken. Magical books and magazines have glamours so that the Muggles would think they were ordinary papers they could buy in bookstores.

The two ladies were happily chatting. Draco decided to follow them secretly until they turned right and entered a Muggle diner called Helga's. After parking, he quickly grabbed his polyjuice potion and added a strand of hair from one of his new employees. He took it with permission, of course. He didn't want to end up in Azkaban.

He entered the diner and did his best to act natural as much as possible. He picked a table beside Hermione's and he sat behind her. They were facing away from each other, which was good. He listened to their conversation while looking at the menu the waiter had given him.

"I'll have avocado and salmon," he heard Hermione say to the waiter. "How about you, Lucy?"

"Rib-eye and chips," the other girl replied. "Is everything all right, Hermione?" asked Lucy with pure concern in her tone.

"Yeah."

She sounds sad, Draco thought.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or him?" asked Lucy gently.

Is she talking about me?

"No, Lucy. I will be fine," said Hermione. "Let's talk about other things. So, did Adrian Pucey's photo talk to you already?" teased Hermione.

Draco frowned and listened more carefully.

"Oh, how I wish, Hermione!" replied the girl dreamily, in a low voice. "If only I was like you, I would've gone to Hogwarts as well and met him."

"Why do you like Adrian, of all players?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, I've read that his family did not, you know, side with anyone during the war," Lucy replied in a low voice. "And that, he was very protective of his younger sister, Andrea. He likes fishing; he's also a good guitarist. He's a loyalist and never had another girlfriend ever since his break-up with Peony Parkinson."

Draco nodded inwardly in agreement. Hermione's new friend is a fan of Adrian. He smirked. He just found a way to reach out to Hermione.

.

 **July 19, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Hermione was finishing another e-mail after the children left. So far, she was enjoying her new work in the Muggle world. Sometimes, she missed using magic, but when she remembered the things they've done to her and the things she sacrificed for the sake of the war, she would feel hurt. Then, she would start thinking of her parents who forgave her even if she modified their memories. They still protected and supported her, despite what she had done.

For now, Hermione wanted to enjoy her time in the Muggle world with the most important people in her life.

"HERMIONE!"

She jumped in her seat upon hearing Lucy's scream. She stood up and went outside the center to check on her new friend. "Lucy? What's the matter?"

Her friend was standing in the yard, holding an envelope and staring at a card she was holding. "Lucy?"

"Hermione... I can't believe this!" she told her with glassy eyes. She handed her something.

It was a ticket for Puddlemere United's match versus Chudley Cannons on the last day of the month. And the ticket said top box.

"Did you buy this?" she asked.

Lucy shook her head. "It was sent by mail. It's one of the letters the postman handed to me and the sender was Adrian Pucey himself!"

She smiled. "Then, you're lucky," she happily said, though, at the back of her mind, she knew that it could be Draco's doing.

"What? You don't have anything to do with this?" asked Lucy.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry; I'm not in touch with the Malfoys."

Lucy sighed. "I can't come."

"What?" she asked loudly. "It's your chance to see Adrian in person."

"But, it might be a prank. If it's not from you, then, from who? Adrian Pucey doesn't know me. Why would he send me this?"

"What if it's really from Adrian because Draco Malfoy learned about you, being a fan?" she asked.

Lucy eyed her. "You think so?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "But there's a fat chance. It's not impossible for someone as wealthy as him to have eyes and ears everywhere."

"Then, I'm still not coming. I told you, I don't have friends in your community," said Lucy sadly.

She closed her eyes and cursed Darco Malfoy silently. Somehow, he learned about Lucy, her new friend, being a die-hard fan of Adrian Pucey.

"I'll go with you," she announced.

"But - "

"I'll ask Harry to watch with us. He can talk to you about Quidditch," she said with a smile.

Lucy, teary-eyed, hugged her. "Thanks for being my friend, Hermione."

.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screamed the moment she set foot at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione!" Harry was coming down the stairs and Daphne was behind him.

"What's this about?" asked Daphne casually.

"You!" She pointed a finger at Harry. "You told him about my Squib friend!"

"Who?" Harry asked innocently.

"You told Malfoy about Lucy!" she said irritably and stomped her feet.

"No, I didn't," replied Harry.

"We didn't," said Daphne. "Why, Hermione? What's wrong?" The former Slytherin witch approached her and touched her arm gently.

She sighed heavily to calm herself. "That arrogant prat... I am sure, he sent Lucy that Quidditch game ticket."

"Hermione, you'll have to explain everything. Come on," Harry held her hand. "Let's have tea," and he led her to the kitchen with Daphne.

.

"Do you think it's about time that you talk to him?" asked Daphne gently. "He hasn't been eating properly. And his eyes... well, obviously, he's not sleeping, too."

Hermione sipped her tea and looked at her friends. "I still feel hurt," she admitted. "First, he only started being nice to me when he learned that I was half-blood. Second, he didn't trust me, even though he already knew that I'm a natural Occlumens. Finally, he didn't protest when our parents forced us in this marriage."

"He's hurting, too, Mione," Daphne told her gently. "He wanted to make it up to you. He was forced to do things in exchange for his mother's safety and if he told you about it, what would you do? Help him, right? You'd be torn between Harry and Draco. No one was supposed to know."

"I know," she whispered. "It's like what I did to my parents. I had to modify their memories for their safety. If I told them, they would never allow me to go back to Hogwarts and help Harry. We would've probably traveled to Australia. Draco... He had to do what the psychopath wanted him to do for his parents."

"Then, why don't you talk to him?" asked Daphne but not unkindly.

"For the first and third reasons?" she replied uncertainly.

"You really can't forgive him?" asked Daphne. "Would it still matter five years from now? Ten years from now? That he only approached you and expressed his feelings when he learned about your real blood status? That he did not show any protest when your parents begged you to marry him?

"How about the good things he did? He loved you. He still does. And even if there was a war coming, he proposed to you. In the sixth year, he still cared for you and he was heartbroken when you fawned over Weasley. When you were on the run with Harry, he secretly helped you. He was scared to death when you were Crucio'd by Bellatrix and he was the one who brought you to St. Mungo's Hospital. He still wanted to be with you even if he had to deal with your anger and coldness. And when you temporarily forgot the past two years; when you told him that you love him, it was the happiest day of his life since the fifth year."

For a moment, she couldn't find the words to answer Daphne. She stared at her teacup. "I know and remember all the things he did, especially the good ones," she admitted. "During that fortnight, every time I would tell him that I love him, there was a longing in his eyes. Now I know why. I know, one day, I will forgive him. My parents forgave me, after all. But right now, I don't know if I can."

"Mione, you two have to talk and come up with a decision whether to continue or break up so both of you could move forward," said Harry who was sitting close to her side. "Things will be harder if you two don't know where to go."

She ran a hand on her hair. "I'll think about it."

"Are you going with your friend to the match?" asked Harry.

She nodded. "I can't deprive her of the chance to be in the magical world and see the love of his life in the flesh."

"Then, we'll go with you," he offered. Daphne nodded.

She smiled. "Thank you."

.

Hermione lied down on the hammock and stared at the starry sky while thinking of Draco. In her mind, she listed the pros and cons of forgiving him; of them getting back together.

"Sweetie?"

Hermione smiled and sat up upon hearing her mother's voice. She shifted on the hammock to give her some space. "Hey, Mum."

Mrs. Granger sat beside her and ran a hand on her hair tenderly. "Is everything all right?"

She sighed. "Draco seems to be following me," she confessed.

"Your father and I assume he is. He wants to speak to you; to us," her mother replied gently.

"He heard about Lucy, being a fan of Quidditch star Adrian Pucey and he sent her a top box ticket to the match. Since I am her only friend in the magical community, I feel that I have to go with her," she explained.

"Draco will be there. Are you ready to face him?"

She shrugged. "I should be. Don't you think it's time? Or shall I take my time for the wounds to heal?"

"You love him, sweetie," her mother reminded her. "You look so happy and contented when he was still with us before the article arrived. Do you see yourself five years from now, still married and happy? Or do you see yourself smiling while he's with another woman?"

She shook her head violently. "No. Since our fifth year, he's the only one I want."

"Then, what's stopping you to forgive your husband?"

She bit her lip. "He kept things from me. He knew about my real blood status before the fifth year. That convinced him to pursue me."

"He was born on the wrong side, he said. And he was indoctrinated by his father that Muggles and Muggleborns are below them. But, telling him that you're not a Muggleborn was his mother's way of encouraging him," Mrs. Granger explained. "We don't expect people to accept changes and change overnight, sweetie."

She turned to her mother with teary eyes. "Why didn't he protest when they forced us into marriage? Why didn't he say something to stop the older witches from putting the pressure on me?"

"Maybe because he wanted that, too; to be married to you. Protesting might give you the impression that he didn't want you."

She laughed. "Mum, you always have an answer."

"That's why some people call you know-it-all because you're just like me," Mrs. Granger said, chuckling.

"I caught Draco's attention by being a know-it-all," she told her gently.

"Yes, he mentioned to your father."

"If only he told me everything in our sixth year, maybe it's easier to forgive."

"Why the sixth year, sweetie?" asked her mother, still hugging her.

"The chaos started that year. In our fifth year, we were very, very happy. He even proposed to me before the end of the term. But I haven't heard from him during the summer after the fifth year."

Hermione remembered waiting at the Burrow for letters from Draco - or any message indicating their new relationship. She managed to hide the ring by placing invisibility enchantments on it. But she could still feel it when she fiddles her finger.

"Before the sixth year starts, Harry, Ron and I went to Diagon Alley and we saw him doing something suspicious. He went to a dark wizard's shop and probably purchased something. Harry already suspected that he'd been marked a Death Eater. But of course, I refused to believe it."

.

 **August 25, 1996**

 **(two years ago)**

"You two go on without me," she told Harry and Ron. "Mrs. Weasley might be looking for us now. I'm just going to buy something in Flourish and Blotts."

Harry and Ron looked hesitant. "Go!" she snarled. The two wizards left her. She entered the bookstore and found Draco on the second floor, alone between two bookshelves.

"What do you want, Granger?" he snapped when he saw her and casually looked around. Before she could reply, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stock room she never noticed before.

"Draco," she whispered.

Draco released her arm and cupped her cheeks to kiss her fully on the mouth. She responded to his kiss and before she could prolong it, Draco pulled away. He rested his forehead to hers. "It's too dangerous. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know if you're all right," she whispered.

"I'm fine," he replied promptly. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but no one can know what's between us," he said in a hushed tone.

Hermione met his eyes and nodded. "I know. We'd have to hide again right?"

Draco shook his head slowly. "We can't even do that. Everyone in the Slytherin House will be watching out for me. They will wait until I make a mistake and... my mother might be questioned; punished even."

"Draco, let's ask Dumbledore's help," she suggested.

Draco shook his head again. "I'm all right. Mother and I will be fine. But I'm sorry, love, we can't meet each other this year. I have to be very, very careful. For my mother's life," he croaked.

Hermione felt a pang of hurt and tears in her eyes, but she nodded and kissed him. "Just remember, Dumbledore can help you and your family, anytime. I'll vouch for you."

Draco smiled rather painfully. "I'll be watching over you. I might say hurtful things about you and your friends, but please ignore and remember that I love you and someday, when this is over, I'm going to ask you again to marry me."

Hermione nodded, not wanting Draco to worry about their relationship.

.

 **July 19, 1998**

 **(the present)**

"What happened when you were back in Hogwarts, sweetie?"

"We didn't talk, Mum. We didn't meet secretly. My love for him started to fade and I focused on Ron. I didn't know what hit me, that time, but now I know it's the love potion they fed us through the pastries. Draco saw me crying one night because of Ron. He went to Professor Burbage one day asking her to help him get back the ring from me," she recalled. "I returned it. Then, all I could think about was Ron. Until Remus discovered that Harry and I smelt like a love potion. The truth was revealed."

"And did you tell Draco?"

She shook her head. "No, Mum, because he already left the school with Professor Snape when Remus discovered the smell of love potion on us. The same night, I met her. Adele. And we started to plan about hunting the Horcruxes."

"When did you get the chance to see Draco again?"

"The Final Battle, Mum," she replied. "I saw him and his mother. They weren't pretending to be on Voldemort's side anymore. Adele revealed to Harry that the Malfoys were helping her and Severus in hunting the remaining Horcruxes. They just couldn't help us directly and reveal themselves because Harry's mind was somewhat linked to Voldemort's," she explained.

"How do you mean 'linked'?"

"Harry could see and sense when Voldemort's happy. He could see some images in his mind. In return, Voldemort could plant false information in Harry's mind. He knew Harry's weaknesses; the people he was with. That's why, for many months, it was just me and Harry, finding clues."

"And then the Final Battle happened," her mother muttered.

She nodded. "I saw Draco, fighting with us. I wanted to tell him about the love potion incident but didn't have the chance because I was tortured. When I woke up in the hospital, Adele and Cissy immediately talked to me about Draco's trial. They convinced me to save him by marrying him." She wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Everything happened so fast, Mum. Adele revealed that she's my biological mother and went back in time to create the betrothal contract. Then, Draco would not talk to me. He just sat there, watched."

"What about after the wedding, sweetie? You two stayed at your cottage. Didn't you talk about everything that transpired?"

"He would ask me if there's anything I need if I'm all right. But I wasn't ready to forgive them - him, Snape and Adele. I couldn't find myself being angry towards Cissy because she had been through a lot," she explained.

"I understand if it's still hard for you to forgive..." Her mum trailed off. "Snape and Adele. Especially her. But Draco was a victim, too. He didn't know that you were changing because of the Weasleys; because of the potion."

She sighed. "A part of me knew that already. That's why I took the forgetfulness potion and chose to remember until our fifth year only. I wanted to express that I still love him, without saying hurtful words; without being angry by remembering the sixth year, the war. While I understand his reasons, I was hurt that he didn't tell me about the mission Voldemort assigned to him. I was hurt that he didn't trust me, even if he knew that his secrets would be safe."

"Sweetie, I think it would be better if you hear out his reasons. Maybe, it's easier to forgive him without Cissy, Adele or Snape in the scene. Just the two of you. Just talk about your relationship. Can it still be saved? Can you both move on and forget the past?"

"Will you be okay with that, Mum? If, for example, we'll forgive each other and live again as a married couple? I just got you and Dad back. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Hermione, you are my daughter. Nothing can ever change my love for you," Mrs. Granger told her with assurance. "There are a lot of questions and what-ifs in your mind. Relax and follow your heart this time. Don't worry about me and your father. We'll always be here for you."

And with that, Hermione relaxed. Though crying, she felt relieved. She hugged her mother. Only her parents could make her feel safe and loved, apart from Draco.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** I am so, so sorry for the loooong delay! I had to go back to the real-life Adele and Hermione's story - the parents who left their child to a stranger - to justify Adele's character. Yep, I know someone who's exactly like Adele and this is one of the reasons why I don't share my social media pages, even if I'm following some of my favourite authors here. Anyway, here you go...

 **CHAPTER 15**

 ** _"You and I_**

 ** _We have moments left to share_**

 ** _You and I_**

 ** _We can make it anywhere_**

 ** _You and I_**

 ** _We belong in each other's arms_**

 ** _There can be no other love_**

 ** _Now I know we can have it all..._**

 ** _Forever."_**

 ** _-"Forever", Popularized by Passage (OPM Band)_**

 ** _._**

 **July 23, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Draco noticed that the noise outside his office stopped and he let out a heavy sigh. Blaise managed to calm an angry client and a whining fired employee. The only noise he could hear now was the scratching of his quill on the parchment.

 _Thank heavens for Blaise,_ he thought.

He stopped writing and rested a hand on his forehead to think momentarily. He couldn't focus on his work since Hermione left him. She was all he could think about every minute of the day. Even in his sleep, he could see her; he was always dreaming of her. He sat up straight, loosened his tie and turned his swivel chair to face the glass wall behind; with the Muggle London in his view.

 _How long do I have to deal with this pain?_ he asked himself inwardly. _Am I not the right man for her? But I do not see myself being with someone else. I want to be married only to her. Will she ever forgive me?_

 _Gods, I miss her so much,_ he groaned inwardly.

He missed her voice, the sound of her laughter, the feeling of her tender skin against his arms, and the way she kisses him. He just wanted to feel her again. If only he could go back in time to make things right...

But the only way is to move forward. He couldn't do anything, apart from reminiscing the past.

.

 **September 30, 1995**

 **(almost three years ago)**

Draco took a few steps forward before casting the special disillusionment charm his mother taught him on himself and Hermione Granger.

She didn't even notice it because she just continued reading the book on her lap. Draco took his time to observe her. She was wearing casual Muggle trousers Blaise called 'jeans', a long-sleeved pink shirt, and a pair of trainers with a Muggle brand on them. Her hair was pulled to a messy bun. Draco wanted to run his fingers to her hair, but he decided against it. She still didn't trust him; he had to remind himself.

He casually sat down on the ground beside her and looked towards the lake. He smirked when he saw in the corner of his eyes that Granger - _Hermione -_ looked up and gasped.

"Malfoy," she said quietly.

He smiled and turned to her. "Nice day Granger, isn't it?"

She frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Surely you didn't come here just to talk about the weather?"

He looked away. He fixed his eyes to the giant squid. "Just trying to start a conversation."

Hermione snorted. "And?"

He turned to her again. "And then, we talk."

"What are you up to, Malfoy?" she asked suspiciously.

"I told you, I want to be friends with you," he said. "What's so hard about it?"

She snorted one more time. "Yeah, because people won't react negatively when they see Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, talking to a Muggleborn Gryffindor rather nicely."

"They don't have to see us," he quipped. "Look," he told her, looking at the two people snogging a few feet away from them.

"Is that..." she trailed off.

"Theo Nott and Tracey Davis," he replied.

His two fellow Slytherins stopped snogging and Tracey ran towards Draco and Hermione's direction, chased by a laughing Theo. Hermione looked like she didn't want to know what to do.

He placed a hand on her arm. "Relax," he whispered. "They can't see us."

Hermione turned around and saw the couple standing near them, both facing the lake. Theo was hugging Tracey from behind.

"How?" she asked with a surprised look.

He gave her a crooked smile. "I have my ways, Granger." He looked at the book on her lap. "What are you reading?"

Hermione closed the book and hid it on her side. "Nothing that would interest you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? Because I'm an arrogant, spoiled child?"

"No."

"Or because I'm a Slytherin blood supremacist?"

Hermione snorted. "Bingo!"

"What the hell is _bingo_?"

"Muggle thing," was her only reply.

"Try me, Granger."

Hermione sighed in surrender and placed her book back onto her lap. "This is called _'Melissa's Dream'._ A young woman from Africa named 'Melissa', moved to the U.K. because a prince fell in love with her and they were about to marry. But people didn't like her because she's black."

"Black like Blaise Zabini?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. She's actually a respected person in Malawi because of her achievements and charity works. The prince still married her, but they were scrutinized by the people. The prince's older brother married a British woman and she was greatly praised for her style and other works. People even liked her fashion style even if it's against the royal protocol. But when Melissa tried dressing like her, she was mocked for bending fashion rules."

"Not liking someone just because of their skin colour? British Muggles are full of sh*t," he huffed and threw a rock to the lake.

"No. You don't get it."

Draco turned to her and saw the serious look on her face; the hurt in her eyes.

" _Some_ British Muggles are just like you! You don't treat Muggleborns with respect because you think our blood is filthy! No matter how hard I try to excel in my studies, I will always be that 'ambitious, know-it-all _Mudblood'_ who was trying to prove herself. But you... Even when you talk back to some professors because you don't agree with their theories, you're still that 'brilliant, perfect student' because your blood is purer than me."

Draco was so shocked at her rant that he didn't even know what to do when he saw the hurt on her face. He didn't even utter a word even when she stood up and left him alone under the tree.

.

 **October 4, 1995**

 **(almost three years ago)**

Draco found her in her favourite spot in the library. He cast the special disillusionment charm once again to the two of them before sitting beside her.

"What do you want now?" she asked indifferently, without looking up from her book.

"Granger, I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you... for the names I've called you," he said with sincerity, looking at their touching legs.

"What changed, Malfoy?" she asked quietly, still not facing him. "And why were you in Professor Burbage's office?"

"My views changed, _Hermione."_

He saw her face flushed when he used her given name, but she looked up to him - looked at him directly in the eyes. "The more I wanted to hate you, the more you intrigued me. I couldn't find logical reasons to hate you. And the more I became curious, the more I..." his voice faltered. His eyes traveled to her lips. She was doing it again, licking them and biting at her lower lip. It had been driving him crazy and Draco couldn't help himself anymore.

"I can't resist it anymore," he whispered.

"Then don't," she whispered back.

For a moment, Draco wondered if she was talking about the _same_ thing. But he decided that he didn't care. It was now or never. He lowered his face to hers and claimed her lips.

.

 **July 23, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Draco groaned in frustration at the memory. He would give anything, even his vaults at Gringotts Bank, just to have her once again.

There was a soft knock on the door and he ignored it. He was not in the mood for visitors yet, or worse, angry clients who were complaining because of his negligence. He heard the door open and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, just in case there would be shouting. But there was no shouting. Instead, someone cleared their throat.

"Draco?"

He jumped in his seat and turned around at the sound of _that_ voice - the voice he had been dreaming to hear again, calling his name.

And then, he saw her - wearing an immaculate white dress made of lace, reaching her knees and with quarter sleeves. It looked like the cocktail version of a modest wedding gown Draco saw in a Muggle boutique once. Hermione's curly hair was untied but tamed. Her two hands were holding a purse he had seen her use many times already. Draco's eyes traveled to her fingers. She was still wearing the rings. _His_ rings.

"Hermione," he whispered in awe as his eyes traveled to her face. She looked hesitant but her eyes told him that she wasn't angry. The small smile on her lips told Draco that she wanted to talk, so he dared to step forward, his eyes still studying her beautiful face. He stopped in the middle of the room, about five feet away from her.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was small, yet he could hear it well. Hermione bit her lower lip and searched his face. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that; for pushing you away without letting you explain. I was so blinded by my anger and I forgot that -"

He closed the remaining distance between them and gently held his wife - his beloved wife - by the shoulders. "You're here," he whispered like he just woke up from a pleasant dream, still looking into her eyes.

Hermione's facial expression relaxed and placed her palms on his chest.

"You're really here," he said again and pulled her to a tight embrace; the kind of embrace he used to give her when she temporarily forgot the painful two years; the kind of embrace that he used to convey silently how much he missed her. And he was rewarded with a kiss on his neck; the kind of kiss she would give him every time they would hug each other back in the fifth year.

"My Hermione," he whispered rather happily, though he could feel tears falling from his eyes.

"Draco," she whispered with longing in her voice.

He slightly pulled away to meet her gaze but did not remove his hands on her shoulders. Hermione wiped away his tears and offered a small smile. "I'm kind of surprised that you're not telling me to go away."

Draco laughed. "After chasing you for more than a month? I must be crazy."

Hermione laughed rather nervously. "I wasn't sure how you would react to me, walking into your office."

"You're welcome to surprise me anytime," was all he said. He was just too happy that she was finally here, not to end things between them but to apologize.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I feel like, I don't deserve this kind of welcome from you after what I did. I was horrible," she whispered.

He shook his head and tightened his hold to her. "Life was horrible to us," he corrected. "You had every right to be angry."

"Oh, Draco!" Tears started falling from her beautiful eyes. "I was horrible to you! I was so blinded by my anger. I thought of myself as the only victim in those twisted events, because of my biological parents; because of what they did to me, of what I had to do to my mum and dad; because you kept a secret from me and I was induced with a love potion and _forced_ into this marriage." She sniffed and it was Draco's turn to wipe her tears. "But I failed to see that you were suffering, too. That psychopath lived in your family home and threatened your and your parents' lives... You were about to go to Azkaban for the things you did not want to do... and you had to watch me fall for someone else. You did not deserve that kind of treatment. I don't know if you can ever forgive me!"

"Hermione," he whispered affectionately. "I have forgiven you already."

Hermione met his eyes; surprise was all over her face.

"I can't _not_ forgive you."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry again and she hugged him. "Oh, Draco! You're such a good person. I don't know how you do it... Being so understanding and forgiving."

"Maybe I just love you so much," he replied affectionately and with a tender kiss on her temple.

"How can I ever make it up to you?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

"Love me a little more?" he suggested.

Hermione laughed again and yanked him gently by the neck to kiss him fully on the mouth.

For the first time in more than a month, Draco was happy again.

.

Draco and Hermione left the office hand-in-hand. They passed by Blaise who was busy speaking to a couple of applicants in the lobby. Just as Draco's friend (and assistant) was about to return to his desk, Blaise saw them and he looked taken aback for a moment.

"Hey, mate... I'm sorry for what happened earlier," he said sincerely. "I'm going home early; do you mind?"

Blaise opened his arms and looked up to the ceiling. "Thank heavens for Granger!" he muttered rather exhaustively. Then, he faced them with a tired look. "Where've you been, Hermione? I needed help with Draco, you know?"

Hermione smiled reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Blaise." Draco thought she wasn't sure what to say.

"It wasn't her fault, mate," he told his friend casually. "Don't worry; I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

Blaise cringed. "Thanks, but no thanks, Malfoy. You can make out with your wife. Get the hell out of here," he jested.

"Prat," he muttered as he and Hermione left.

They decided to go home - to their cottage in Cambridge, instead of going back to the manor, or at the Grangers' Muggle residence.

When they Apparated in the garden, Hermione eyed the white house with a white picket fence in awe.

"I missed this place," she said, looking around.

"The house had never been touched since you left, I think," he informed.

"I've been meaning to ask you... when did you purchase this cottage?"

He smirked and took her hand to lead her inside. "Thought you'd never ask. Summer after the fifth year. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to us, but I was hoping we'd both make it alive after the war and eventually, live here. Or, when you're injured, I thought I'd bring you here."

"That explains why everything is white," she beamed as she looked around the house. "And why the library has Muggle books."

He gave her the crooked smile he knew she loved and hugged her from behind. "This cottage is _for you."_

She turned around but didn't pull away from his embrace. "Thank you. I cannot change the past, but we can move forward and make good memories, right?" She sounded hopeful, so Draco nodded and kissed the tip of her nose. "Just please, don't ask me to forgive the others..." Her tone became serious. "I don't think I'm ready for that and what they did still pains me."

He nodded and cupped her face. "I will never force you. We'll talk about them whenever you're ready."

"Let me make it up to you?" she asked bashfully.

Draco laughed. "Lead the way, Mrs. Malfoy."

.

 **July 24, 1998**

 **(the present)**

"Do you really have to work?" asked Draco for the second time.

"I love what I'm doing," replied Hermione and she met his eyes through the vanity mirror. They decided to sleep in her room because it had the view of the beautiful lake. They moved some of Draco's things yesterday.

"What about your N.E.W.T.s?"

"I will still take my N.E.W.T.s in September," she explained affectionately. "But there's no need to go back to Hogwarts. We can review and take the exams at the Ministry, according to Harry."

"Do you like it there at the daycare center?" he asked softly.

"Yes. It's more peaceful there, and I feel like I want to continue doing this for at least half a year. They say 'time heals all wounds', and I believe in that, so I think it's easier to forgive when you don't have to force yourself to deal with the people who remind you of something painful. Do I make sense?"

Draco nodded and kissed her temple. "When did Hermione never made sense?"

"When I refused to forgive you," she chuckled. "It took Harry and Daphne hours to finally knock some sense into my thick head."

"In that case, I think I owe the Potters," he laughed. "Are you ready to go? I'll drive you to work."

.

"Morning, Hermione," came Lucy's voice who was already at her desk, busy typing something.

Hermione pulled Draco to the waiting area. Her husband sat in one of the couches. "Morning, Lucy," she greeted back and went to her desk. "I have a company."

Lucy looked up from the computer monitor and her eyes widened upon seeing Draco. "Lucy, I want you to meet my husband, Draco. Love, meet my new friend, Lucy."

Draco stood up to shake Lucy's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No!" she exclaimed. Hermione suppressed a giggle at Lucy's starstruck face. "The pleasure is mine! Thank you for sending me the ticket..."

Draco smiled politely. "You're welcome. Are you looking forward to meeting Adrian?"

"I am! You don't know how much this means to me. So, thank you again." Lucy turned to Hermione. "Thank you, Hermione."

Draco bid his goodbye. He had to go to work as well because he promised to make it up to Blaise. Hermione kissed her husband goobye and started working.

"I'm glad things are working well for the two of you," commented Lucy.

"It feels good, Lucy," she told her friend happily. "It's like a heavyweight has been lifted off my shoulders... and my chest."

"You deserve to be happy, 'Mione," her friend told her with sincerity in her tone.

.

 **July 29, 1998**

 **(the present)**

"Adee, where have you been?" asked Remus affectionately when his wife walked into the living room from the fireplace.

Adele gave her a weak smile. "Malfoy Manor."

he walked to his wife and gathered her in his arms. "Any news?"

"Draco and Hermione got back together," she mumbled against his chest.

"Really? That's good," he replied carefully.

"I know." But his wife sighed heavily. "'Time heals all wounds', right?"

Remus nodded. "You've been there."

She smiled weakly. "It took me ten years to totally forgive Sev. Guess, Hermione's just like me; couldn't forgive easily."

"Love makes things easier, remember?"

Adee pulled away to meet his eyes and she nodded. "You were always there for me, Moony. I couldn't believe that you could wait for someone like me; a complicated person."

He smiled. "Well, if it's any consolation, I was complicated first. Remember? I've had feelings for you since we were eleven, but I was too coward to take a risk. Had to watch you date someone else; watched you carry another man's child."

"Do you think, Draco's love for Hermione will help her wounds heal?"

 _Not only Draco's love but the Grangers' as well_. "Yes. Of course." He kissed his wife's forehead. "I prepared dinner." He gestured to the dining table behind him.

Adee smiled sincerely. "It's tomorrow."

"I know, but it's close to midnight..."

"I'm sorry for being so busy and not being myself lately, my love."

"It's all right. Happy anniversary, Adee. On this day, seven years ago, you made me very happy by being ready to love again and moving in with me."

Adee smiled and kissed him rather passionately, to which Remus returned with equal fervour. He tightened his hold to his wife; the only woman who has ever had his heart since he was eleven. He was a coward when he was younger; too coward to admit his feelings and take a risk; too afraid to hurt the only girl who ever cared for him aside from his mother. So he had to deal with the pain when she loved someone else; when she was hurting deep inside because of her partner's infidelity; when she had to give up her daughter to keep a promise she would never tell anyone. But Remus was a patient man. He never stopped loving Adele Fawley. And when she was finally free from Severus, he vowed to be man enough to admit his feelings.

Love taught Adee to forgive one person. He was hoping Draco's love for Hermione would be strong enough for her to forgive and move on from her painful past.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful comments on the last chapter.

 **Chapter 16**

 _ **"My father's eyes  
When I look in my father's eyes (look into my father's eyes)  
My father's eyes**_

 _ **Then the light begins to shine  
And I hear those ancient lullabies  
And as I watch this seedling grow  
Feel my heart start to overflow."**_

 _ **\- "My Father's Eyes" by Eric Clapton**_

 **.**

 **December 3, 1995**

 **(three years ago)**

Hermione waited behind a tapestry for her secret "boyfriend" to pass by. She had not been talking to him for a week now, since after the Quidditch match of Gryffindor versus Slytherin - since Harry and the Weasley twins got banned from Quidditch by Umbridge for fighting with Draco. It was also the day they first heard of the song "Weasley Is Our King", who was allegedly composed by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione felt so sorry for Ron who wanted to resign as the team Keeper for his 'poor skills' after the match. She was also very, very angry at Draco for doing such things to her friends. So, she did not talk to him. She did not meet him. She never patrolled alone - just in case he would pull her again in an alcove. She ignored his letters of apology which were delivered by different school owls at night, just before bedtime. And to rouse his ire, she kept on comforting Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table during meal times. She would squeeze her friends' hands comfortingly and she would lean her head on Harry's shoulder sometimes.

Draco had been in a bad mood ever since she stopped talking to him. He nearly lost his temper in some of their shared classes such as Potions and Arithmancy. Even Pansy Parkinson was convinced that 'Drakie-poo' was having personal problems.

But last night, Professor Burbage suddenly summoned her to the Muggle Studies office. She asked why she wasn't speaking with Draco, and she explained her reasons: her friends were hurt and humiliated. Professor Burbage told her that it wasn't Draco who composed the song, and he was forced to show his hatred of Harry because apparently, Umbridge was keeping her eyes on him. Being Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco was expected to please the arrogant ministry worker. Otherwise, his father would hear about it, and the other Death Eaters might question his loyalties. Draco might be murdered in his sleep.

Hermione had been thinking about Draco's difficult situation after the chat with Professor Burbage. She felt less angry and though she did not like what he did, she could understand why he had to do those things. She had to apologize, too, for not letting him explain because deep in her heart, she knew that Draco would never purposely hurt her by taunting her friends.

Hermione peeked again and her heart leaped with joy when she spotted his platinum blond head. He was nearing the alcove. When Draco was finally in front of the alcove, Hermione grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him behind the tapestry.

"What the - " he trailed off when he met her eyes. He pulled his hand from her grasp and crossed her arms over his chest, giving her a calculating look. "What does the Gryffindor princess want with a Slytherin like me?"

Hermione bit her lip and bravely met his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Draco did not say anything. He just continued looking at her, but his expression already softened.

"I was hurt because of what happened to my friends. They did not deserve that, you know," she said softly.

Draco sighed and raked his hair with his fingers. "I know. I'm sorry, too. That was uncalled for," he admitted. "But I should've told you that it was going to happen. I did not want to do it, the song about Weasley, you know. But my housemates were expecting me to lead them. And I did not mean to insult Potter's and Weasley's mothers. But they insulted mine first."

"I don't like what you did, but I can imagine how hard it is to be in your shoes. Next time, can you at least warn me before you do something that would hurt my friends?"

Draco gave her a small smile. "I will."

"I should be mad, you know. I should not be talking to you... But after what happened the past three months, I can tell that you're a good person and somehow, seeing how you reacted at me ignoring you, it tells me that you did not want to hurt my feelings on purpose."

"I don't want to hurt you," whispered Draco, who managed to cup her face and press their bodies closer somewhere in the middle of her speech. "I care for you, Hermione."

She closed her eyes briefly, wanting to enjoy the feeling of his sweet, sweet voice. "I know," she replied when she met his eyes again. "Thank you."

" _Thank you_ ," he said. "For giving me another chance."

She grinned. "Of course. Now, are you going to say some more, or are you going to kiss me?"

Draco chuckled but lowered his lips to hers. "Bossy Gryffindor know-it-all," he teased before finally kissing her.

.

 **December 5, 1998**

 **(the present)**

Draco woke up with his beloved and beautiful wife beside him, the ever-compassionate and brilliant Hermione Granger-Malfoy. Just like the past four months, his arms _automatically_ reached out for her. He spooned and pulled her close to him, resting his left hand above her lower abdomen; his right arm was tucked under Hermione's head and the right hand was palming one of her soft breasts.

"Good morning, love," he said, just like always.

He _heard_ her smile. Yes, heard.

Hermione placed a hand above his hand, the one resting on her abdomen. "Morning, dear husband."

He hummed sleepily, kissed and licked his wife's bare shoulder rather erotically; his left hand was traveling south, very, very slowly and his right hand continued to play with her breast. Hermione made a sound of approval and pressed her bum to his crotch.

"Draco, love..." she moaned and begged at the same time.

Draco smiled to himself at the sound of her voice.

"Don't stop, love."

"My love... my Hermione," he whispered rather emotionally. Until now, he could not believe that they were together _again_ , married and their relationship was getting stronger.

Draco shifted a little so he could have more access to the side of Hermione's neck. He kissed and licked her there, knowing that it would turn her on more and more. His fingers found Hermione's weakest spot on the south.

 _Merlin, she's very wet already!_ He smirked on her neck. Meanwhile, Hermione's hand reached for something between their bodies. Draco made a sound of pleasure when his dear wife clutched his already hard length. Hermione laid on her back, making Draco release her breast, but she didn't mind. He propped on one elbow to capture her lips. His middle finger finally entered her and he was rewarded with moans of pleasure.

Hermione's hand stopped pleasuring him, but he didn't mind. He was sure she would return the favour later. _Hermione first,_ he thought. He loved hearing her sing his name. He loved watching her come.

"Oh, love, I'm so close..."

"Are you?" he teased, kissing her again and adding another finger inside her. "Yes, you are."

"I love you so fucking much, Draco Malfoy!" she screamed as her walls tightened around his fingers. Draco leaned back so that he could watch her beautiful face while _coming._

"Draaaaacooooo!"

"Let go, love. Let go," he whispered urgently.

And then Draco saw it again. The beautiful look in her face as she screamed his name. After a few seconds, Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you, love," she said, cupping his face.

Draco leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. "My pleasure."

Hermione laughed and they laid side by side, facing each other. Draco pulled her to his arms, running one hand in her soft, brown hair.

"Oh, Draco. I love you so much!"

"I love you more."

"I am going to return the favor now," she whispered with a naughty smile in her face, running her hand again on his crotch, but she was stopped by a loud ringing.

Hermione groaned and Draco laughed. "It must be Blaise." He reached up for the Muggle device he had come to like.

"Tell him to get lost," she mumbled against her pillow.

Draco chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder before answering the call. "But it's not Blaise," he told Hermione before pressing a button on the device. "Morning, Potter."

"It's early, but you're in a good mood," came Daphne's voice. "Urgh, I don't even want to ask why."

"Then don't," he replied. "What are you ringing for?"

"Come to Grimmauld Place for lunch with Hermione. Don't even think of saying 'no'," she demanded.

"Why? Is it Potter's birthday again?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't be daft. Doesn't suit you."

"It's not your birthday either. Unless... you're pregnant, Daph!"

"I'm not telling you anything. Come for lunch!" And his friend hung up.

He returned the Muggle device on the side table and pulled Hermione to him. "I think they're engaged," he told his wife.

Hermione snorted. "No doubt. Remember last weekend? Harry dragged me for lunch? We bought a ring for her."

Draco pulled her even closer. "She'll be a Potter soon. Damn, I have to stop calling Potter 'Potter'."

His wife chuckled. "We're coming, right? You're not planning on tying me up in this bed, are you?"

He froze for a moment, remembering an incident at Potter's house a few months ago. "If they're announcing their engagement, then we're not the only ones invited."

"Uhuh," she agreed.

"Are you ready to see them?" he asked with hesitation.

Hermione reached up to cup his cheek. "As long as you're with me, I'm ready for _anyone._ " Draco lowered his lips to hers to give her a chaste kiss. Hermione instantly pulled away. "Now, I think you should _come_ , too."

.

 **July 31, 1998**

 **(four months ago)**

"Drakie-poo!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson the moment Draco stepped out of the Floo in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place's drawing-room. The former Slytherin girl flung her arms around him, like when they were still in the first year and she was trying to impress him. She had been very annoying when they were younger, but now, Draco could only chuckle and shake his head while giving Pansy a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

"Get your hands off my husband, Parkinson," warned Hermione behind him.

Pansy stepped back and rolled her eyes, her hands crossed over her chest. "It's MacMillan now, Granger."

"It's Malfoy now," his wife replied with a smirk. "I cannot believe that I'm saying this, but it's nice to see you."

"Gryffindors," Pansy muttered. "Go and find your friends, Hermione. They've been waiting for you."

Hermione linked her arm with his. "Thanks, Pansy."

"Hermione!" Neville Longbottom showed up at the doorway.

"Neville! Happy birthday!" His wife happily ran and threw herself to Neville, who lifted her off the ground briefly.

"Happy natal day, Longbottom," he nodded to him.

"Thanks, Malfoy!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "When are you going to call him by his first name, Draco?"

Draco shrugged with a smile. "Maybe once Astoria becomes a Longbottom, too," he smirked.

Hermione chuckled and Neville paled. "That's acceptable, I guess. Where's Harry? And the others?"

"The others are in the dining area, already filling in their stomachs before the game. Harry's in the kitchen with Remus and er, Kreacher."

"I'll greet Harry first," she announced and turned to Draco. "Come on, love."

Draco happily took her hand once more and they went to the kitchen first. They found Harry there, chatting with Remus while Kreacher was preparing desserts with the help of Adele. Hermione went to greet the two wizards and the house-elf, completely ignoring Adele. Draco could only nod politely at Adele while his wife happily joined the conversation of Harry and Remus.

"Where's your friend, Lucy?" asked Harry.

"She's too shy to come here, said that you never really met in person," replied Hermione. "But we'll meet her later at the stands."

"Right. Remus and I were just discussing the invitation he got from Professor McGonagall," Harry informed them (Hermione and Draco). "He's teaching again."

"Wow! That's great, Remus! I am happy for you!" And she stood up to hug Remus. "You're the best D.A.D.A. professor we ever had!"

Remus chuckled. "Thank you, Hermione. I won't be living in the castle, though. I told Minerva that I would still be going home and probably won't have breakfast at dinner with the rest of the staff. She understands, of course. She's also allowing seventh-year and so-called eighth years, to leave the castle on weekends. Now that it's safe out there, students who are of legal age can leave to apply for jobs, or just simply do whatever they want."

"And that being said... Daphne and I have decided to go back to Hogwarts," announced Harry.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Really? But I thought you're planning to take your N.E.W.T.s at the Ministry?"

Harry shrugged and ran a hand in his messy hair. "I don't think I'm ready to be surrounded by ministry employees every single day. And for once, I want to experience a normal year at Hogwarts. No Voldy, no Death Eaters, just Quidditch, and exams."

Hermione smiled and squeezed her best friend's hand. "I'm happy for you, then. We can meet on weekends with Neville, Luna, Ernie and the others. Heard that some D.A. boys signed up for the Auror training program offered by Kingsley to those who fought during the battle."

"And you're not joining them?" asked Harry.

"You're not joining?" Hermione asked. "I thought you always wanted to be an Auror?"

"I still want to be an Auror, but I want to finish my Hogwarts education first," replied Harry and he turned to him. "How about you, Malfoy? Joining the Auror program?"

He scoffed. "Catching dark wizards is not my thing. I'm focusing on the family business."

"You mean, businesses," asked Harry with a chuckle. "Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm happy with my work at the Muggle daycare and I think I'll be staying for at least six months. I like it there."

Draco saw Adele stiffen. She gave Hermione a sharp look, but Hermione wasn't paying attention to her.

"So, does this mean that you're not going back to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

Hermione turned to him first and they exchanged smiles, before turning to her friend again. "Yes. Draco and I are taking our N.E.W.T.s in September at the ministry."

Harry laughed. "But I thought, you, Hermione _Granger_ , of all people, would be the first to accept the invitation to go back to Hogwarts."

"No, I'm a married woman now," she laughed. "What if I get pregnant?" In the corner of Draco's eyes, he could see Adele's unhappy face.

Hermione laughed, probably at Harry's reaction. "No, we're not trying, but we're not using anything to prevent it," she admitted. "So, no going back to Hogwarts."

"But you should go back and finish your studies," quipped Adele sharply.

Draco heard Remus sigh and Harry's smile faded. Hermione turned to the other witch with a raised eyebrow.

"You will not be able to attend the graduation ceremony if you don't re-enroll in Hogwarts," she said again.

"Like what I said, I'm married now, and I don't feel like living in a dormitory anymore with girls my age," she said with a shrug. "I want to be with my husband every night."

"But you and Draco can still spend time on weekends," reasoned Adele. "Finishing your education is more important."

"My marriage is more important now," Hermione countered, giving Adele piercing looks. Draco placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You should've thought about _my education_ before you forced me into this marriage."

Adele gave her a sharp look. "But you're happy now after the _forced_ marriage, aren't you?"

"I am happy with Draco," Hermione corrected, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Even if you did not orchestrate our engagement and marriage, Draco would still marry me. Not sooner, I know. Maybe after a year, but he would still marry me, even without your help. So stop talking like we owe you something. Our marriage is working because of me and Draco; not because of you."

"Adee, that's enough," came Remus's stern voice even before Adele could talk again. "Hermione is old enough to decide on her own."

"But she's making the wrong decisions!" fumed Adele. "First, staying in a Muggle daycare? She's a witch! She's the brightest witch of her generation! She's a war hero! And now, her education? She's not going back to Hogwarts?"

"There's nothing wrong if Hermione wants to stay in a Muggle daycare to work," commented Harry rather indifferently, not looking at Adele. "She's not going to stay there forever. Hermione knows that she's smart; that she's the brightest witch. I'm sure she'll do something more interesting in the future. Maybe, she just wants to take things slow and do things that make her happy."

"And maybe she's avoiding you," drawled Draco, giving Adele a pointed look.

Adele froze and gave him and Harry questioning looks, but before anyone could say anything, Hermione stood up. "Come on, Draco, Harry. I think it's time to leave for the game," she said calmly as if nothing happened.

.

Hermione could already see Lucy at the top box, wearing a navy blue hoodie and holding a Puddlemere United banner. Before she could walk towards her, Draco squeezed her arm. When she turned to him, he was giving him a small smile. "I just want to say... you handled her well back at Harry's place."

Hermione smiled and kissed her husband. "I'm not going to let her ruin my day. But I was correct, right? You'd still marry me even without her help."

Draco gave her a fond look. "Of course," he kissed her forehead. "After the battle, if I did not end up in Azkaban and we were not forced to marry, I would've chased you and beg for your forgiveness. I would've done everything just to be with you again."

Hermione smiled. "Good." Then, with one last chaste kiss, she took his hand and went to the top box. "Lucy!" she yelled.

The other girl turned around and waved when she saw them. "Hermione! Draco!"

Harry followed soon, with Daphne, Luna, Blaise, Neville, Astoria, and Pansy. Hermione introduced her new friend to their former schoolmates and Draco contentedly watched her chat with Lucy.

"Hermione, have you heard? The Chudley Cannons have a new Keeper," asked Harry from behind them.

"Really? Who?"

"Ronald Weasley," he replied, the name sounded foreign from harry's mouth.

"That desperate guy who induced you with a love potion?" asked Lucy incredulously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that one."

"I hope Pucey beats him," quipped Harry.

"He will!" exclaimed Lucy. "My darling Adrian is the best keeper, ever," she said proudly, making Harry and Hermione exchange smiles.

"Are you all right?" Draco whispered beside her while Lucy and Harry were chatting about a couple of advertisements on the widescreen.

She smiled affectionately and gave him a chaste kiss. "I am. You?"

Draco snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, as if not wanting any distance between them. Then, he kissed her forehead. "Fantastic."

.

"Oh, Hermione! Draco! Thank you for today!"

Draco chuckled. Hermione's friend couldn't stop thanking them for the opportunity of seeing Adrian Pucey play. After the game, Adrian went to their box to say hi to him and harry. They did not miss the chance. They introduced Hermione's friend to the Quidditch star before going home.

"You're welcome, Lucy. Dream of Adrian," replied Hermione and hugged her friend. "See you tomorrow."

Lucy waved at the two of them and went to the main road to get onto the Knight Bus.

Hermione and Draco parted ways with Harry and their other friends, before going home to the Granger residence. They were living in Cambridge, but Hermione wanted to see her parents often, so they connected their Floo to her parents' house and they would have breakfast and dinner together, almost every day. With her parents and Draco by her side, Hermione couldn't ask for more.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione called as soon as she emerged from the fireplace, followed by Draco.

"In here, sweetie!" came her mum's voice from the dining.

They found her parents, seated at the dining table, looking too serious, but the two dentists forced smiles when they say Hermione and Draco. Hermione went to kiss her parents. "Are you both all right? Did something happen?" she asked as she sat across her mother. Draco took his seat beside her.

"We're fine, sweetie," her mum replied.

"We just had an unexpected visitor at the clinic today," her father began.

Hermione turned to Draco and they both frowned. _But Adele was at Harry's place earlier..._

"It was your old professor and Draco's godfather," William Granger told them.

Hermione's heart started beating faster. She had never thought of Professor Snape since she patched things up with Draco. Deep in her heart, she did not know how to acknowledge or approach him. For Hermione, William Granger was the best father in the world. He nurtured her, loved her and treated her like a princess. He shared his love for reading with her. She never doubted that they weren't related by blood because William Granger had curly, brown hair, too. And when her mother would comment on some of Hermione's habits, he would always say: "Hermione's just like me."

As a child, Hermione and her Dad would wake up early in the morning, just to watch the sunrise in their garden. He used to tell her stories about his childhood; about the grandparents she never met. He told her how he met Helen, Hermione's mother; and how he asked her out. As a child, her parents' love story was the most romantic ever. William Granger was the first man Hermione ever loved; the man who showed her what a perfect husband should be. He was Hermione's hero.

 _And now, how does Severus Snape fit in the picture? Does he have a place in my life? In my heart?_

 _._

 **August 4, 1998**

 **(four months ago)**

Hermione was nervously waiting for her visitor at the drawing-room of their Cambridge cottage. Draco went to a lunch meeting with Blaise after she assured him that she would be fine; that she could meet Severus Snape alone.

She chose to meet him in private to avoid the media. Almost the entire Wizarding Britain community knew that Hermione wasn't planning on reaching out to her biological parents. When she received the invitation for Order of Merlin Award, she gave a specific instruction to address her as 'Hermione _Granger-Malfoy'._ She wanted to honour her Muggle parents, even if they wouldn't be able to attend the ceremony next week.

She drummed her fingers at the coffee table and sighed heavily, thinking of the things she was going to say once her visitor arrived. She had been thinking over and over for four days now since her parents mentioned her old professor. Apparently, the reason why he went to the Grangers' clinic was to thank them for giving her a proper home. He also apologized and explained that he didn't know he had a daughter until the end of Hermione's sixth year.

Hermione's dad thought that she should forgive him. He did not force her to marry Draco. In fact, he didn't insist on anything with her. He seemed to be waiting for the right time to talk to her.

 _"Will you be upset if I forgive him and yet don't really see him as a father?" she asked her dad the morning after. He found her in the garden, waiting for the sunrise._

 _Her dad placed a hand around her shoulders. "That's sad, but I cannot dictate you what to do. At least, give him a chance to make it up to you."_

 _Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're the best father in the world, Dad. No matter what happens, I will always love you."_

 _"I love you too, Hermione."_

And then she remembered her encounter with Professor Snape the night Headmaster Dumbledore died. He locked her in his office. Draco said it was to protect her from the Death Eaters and to prevent her from seeing what Draco was about to do.

Hermione was distracted from her musings by the roaring sound in the fireplace, announcing the arrival of someone.

Severus Snape stepped into the drawing-room after s _couring_ the swot in his clothes. He was wearing a white Muggle pullover and a pair of denim trousers. His hair was shorter, Hermione noticed, and in her opinion, it suited him. He looked younger and more relaxed.

"Good afternoon, Professor," she greeted politely.

He looked like he wanted to protest at her use of his former title, but decided against it. He nodded. "Hermione. Thank you for agreeing to meet me."

It felt weird for Hermione to call her given name from the Potions Master's mouth. For more than six years, she was 'Miss Granger'.

"Have a seat. I prepared tea," she smiled and gestured at the coffee table. Professor Snape walked into the drawing-room and took a seat. He also prepared his own tea.

Hermione was studying her teacup, waiting for the wizard to start. "Hermione, I'm sorry for how I treated you for six years."

She nodded, finally facing him. "You were a spy."

"Yes. I had to show everyone that I was in favour of the Slytherins, especially those who were on the side of... _Tom Riddle._ If the likes of Lucius Malfoy heard that I was being nice to students outside my house, they would question my loyalty even more. Dumbledore knew that Riddle was not dead and he would come back one day, so I had to keep the facade."

She nodded. "I understand."

"But I did some things - horrible things - which weren't necessary for my espionage."

Hermione remembered her fourth year when Draco accidentally hit her teeth. "You were horrible," she laughed rather nervously.

Professor Snape smiled a little. "I was. I'm not teaching again."

"But you were a great Potions Master!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged. "I can write new Potions textbooks. I can accept apprenticeships and give lectures from time to time, but there'll be no need for a teaching position at Hogwarts. Spare the new generation from a snarky old man, I told Minerva."

"Too bad, Hogwarts students won't experience how it's like to be taught by the best Potions Master in Britain."

Though Hermione didn't like her old professor personally, she respected him for his credibility, title, and profession. And she truly believed that he was the best Potions Master in Britain.

"Thank you, Hermione."

They both sipped their tea. Hermione nibbled some biscuits before Professor Snape broke the silence again. "I didn't know _she_ was pregnant."

Hermione nodded. "I was told."

"I did not treat her right, that's why she didn't tell me. I can't blame her for keeping her pregnancy from me. I was a very different man back then. I was selfish, insecure and obsessed with my former best friend. I hurt someone deeply and as a result, she had to give you away."

"I was in good hands. Mum and Dad loved me. I never doubted them," she said carefully.

"I honestly think that my actions were unforgivable... and I am not going to ask you to make me part of your life. I know that William Granger has been the best father. I can never be like him. All I am asking is your forgiveness - "

"I forgive you," she cut him off, but not in a rude way. She also did not meet his eyes. Instead, she was focused on her teacup. "You protected and cared for Draco. He looks up to you, you know. He said you cared for him more than his own father did. That's enough for me."

When she met his gaze, Hermione noticed that his facial expression hardened, as is he was suppressing a certain emotion. His eyes were glassy, too. "Thank you, Hermione. "

She smiled. "Thank you for everything you did for Draco and Harry and by extension, to me. Please know that you are always welcome here in our home. That's if you can stand a know-it-all like me."

The former professor laughed rather nervously. For the first time since meeting Severus Snape, Hermione saw a different man - free of baggage and more relaxed.

.

 **December 5, 1998**

 **(the present)**

"May I see the ring?" Pansy Parkinson snatched Daphne's left hand and studied the engagement ring carefully.

"Your nose is already touching the diamond stone, Pansy!" complained Daphne with an eye roll, which made Hermione chuckle.

"It must be very expensive," commented Pansy. "Didn't know that Potter's money could match my family's."

"I don't care how rich he is. I can live in a barn as long as I'm with Harry," replied Daphne.

"You're such a Hufflepuff." Pansy scrunched her nose. "What am I going to wear as your bridesmaid? Astoria is going to be your maid-of-honor, right?"

"You're _one of the bridesmaids. With_ Hermione and Luna," corrected Daphne.

Hermione turned to her best friend's fiancee with a surprised look. "Oh, Daph! Really? Thank you!"

Daphne reached for her hand on the table to squeeze it. "Of course. You and Luna are wonderful friends of Harry. I think Neville's going to be his best man."

Hermione beamed. "Oh, Neville's going to be shocked, I reckon. Have you decided on the date?"

"Next summer, after Hogwarts," replied Daphne. "Adele's helping my mum with the wedding preparations."

Hermione gave a small smile, hearing Adele's name. Daphne suddenly looked hesitant and Pansy looked like she wanted to stand up and leave the dining room, but couldn't find an alibi.

"You know, she's not coming today. She and Harry argued this morning."

Hermione frowned. "Why?"

"She wants Harry to convince you to talk to her again, but he said he will never do that again. He said she needs to give you time. I think she's upset that you already accepted Severus and yet you wouldn't talk to her."

Yes. Hermione already accepted Severus Snape. She still calls her 'professor', not really comfortable calling him by his first name because, in her mind, she was starting to think of him as her father. 'Professor Snape' would come on Sundays at Hermione and Draco's cottage for family lunch with Narcissa and the Grangers. He also tutored Hermione and Draco in preparation for their N.E.W.T.s exams in September. And truth be told, Hermione was starting to get used to her biological father's presence.

"She's still a manipulative old hag if you ask me," quipped Pansy with a bored tone.

"She is," she agreed. "She wants me to accept and just forgive her, but did I hear remorse? All I heard were her reasons why she had to the things she did to save Harry, Harry's father, and me and Draco. But I never heard her say that she regrets leaving a newborn infant on the doorstep of two Muggles, with a note that the infant had nowhere else to go," she said coolly.

Daphne and Pansy gave her empathic looks and she smiled at them. Pansy spoke again to change the subject. Soon, their other friends arrived and the center of attention was on Daphne and Harry again. Hermione somehow forgot about a manipulative and remorseless witch named Adele Fawley.

.

 **November 6, 1998**

 **(one month ago)**

Hermione knocked rather nervously on the first wooden door of an old terrace house in Spinner's End. Draco dropped her in the area an hour ago, but she was curious about the village, so she decided to take a walk. She found a dirty river, old buildings of mills and houses. She also heard some people yelling and cursing in perfect West Country accent.

 _So, this is where he was raised as a young boy,_ she thought inwardly, running her eyes in the surroundings.

The door suddenly opened. "Hermione?" came the old professor's voice.

"Hi," she greeted bashfully and raised her hand to show a packed food. "I brought some meat pies."

Professor Snape opened the door wider. "Come on in," he invited, though he still looked surprised. Hermione never visited him. It was always Severus who visit Hermione and Draco. "Have a seat."

She sat on one of the rickety couches and placed the food on the coffee table.

Professor Snape sat across from her. With a wave of his wand, tea appeared. "What brings you here?" he asked casually. "Is Draco all right?"

"He's fine. Everything's all right," she replied with a smile. "I just want to... uh, see the place; _your_ place."

Severus offered a small smile and looked around the house. "I guess, Draco told you that the house is going to be demolished and that I'm looking for a new place."

She bit her lip and looked at him with a guilty face. "Draco thinks it's time to leave the place."

He nodded. "I think so, too. I am not sure why I kept this place. Perhaps, I was clinging on to wonderful childhood memories. Or maybe, I was not really expecting to survive after the war, so I never bothered to find a new place. Though the house I shared with Adele before is still available, I do not feel like going there."

"There's uh... an available flat near my parents' house. Just across the street," she offered. "You might want to check it out."

Severus Snape nodded. "I will. I promise."

Hermione smiled. "One more thing..."

Severus gave her questioning and at the same time encouraging look.

"I applied for the Potioneer Training Program at St. Mungo's Hospital. I need a recommendation from at least two potion masters."

He smiled. "You have me and Horace Slughorn. Consider it done."

"Thank you," she replied sincerely, meeting his eyes. "I hope you don't mind tutoring me again."

"Let me know your schedule. We will see."

Hermione beamed. Severus said he will see, but the way he smiled at her, it somehow told Hermione that he already made up his mind.

.

 **December 6, 1998**

 **(the present)**

"Hermione?" The voice was followed by a knock on the bathroom door.

Hermione, who had just finished vomiting, pointed her wand in her mouth to freshen her breath. She was sure if her mother saw her, she would make a sound of disapproval; but she was currently busy preparing dinner in the kitchen with Cissy.

With one last look at the mirror, she opened the door and saw _him._ He handed her a potion. "A potion for nausea. Best take it before dinner."

Hermione smiled weakly and accepted the potion. She pulled the cork and drank the fluid. Severus gently grabbed the small bottle from her hand. In return, she squeezed his arm. "Thanks, father. You're the best."

Hermione swore she saw him freeze, but she was too weak to react. When she made it to the dining room, the two mothers were already setting the table while Harry and Daphne were chatting with her father in the drawing-room.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" asked her mother.

"I'm fine now, Mum," she smiled weakly but with assurance.

"Are you sure you are not pregnant?" asked Cissy.

She shook her head and laughed. "I'm not, Cissy. My stomach is just upset, and my head hurts, but I already took a potion for nausea."

She did not want to ruin the moment. It was Sunday and time for family dinner, plus they invited the newly-engaged couple, Harry and Daphne, so everyone was in a good mood. Draco arrived five minutes later and he took his seat beside her at the round table. He talked about his meeting with some friends, while her mother, Cissy, and Daphne talked about Muggle wedding traditions.

"Have some lemon with ginger, Hermione. It will help you feel better," suggested Severus who handed her a glass of juice.

She accepted it with a smile. "Thanks, father. Pass the honey, please," she replied casually.

Hermione was aware of the surprised faces of her friends, parents, Cissy and Draco. Severus looked rather emotional, but he smiled and passed her the bottle of honey. "Here you go, dear."

She smiled at everyone and turned to Draco. "Eat some more, love," she encouraged and squeezed his hand under the table. Draco squeezed her hand back and grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews in Chapter 16. I'm sad to say, this is the end of **"Draco Malfoy and the Half-Blood Prince's Daughter"**. I regret writing Adele badly. My intention at first was to create an original character like Hermione, for Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. But I had to change Adele's personality for Draco and Hermione. I had to ask myself: "What would Hermione hate the most? What could be the reason Draco did not end up in Azkaban?" So, I had to make Adele _something else._ Forgive me. But reading your reviews about Adele, makes me think I did a good job.

Thank you for those who supported this fan fiction. I will continue to write more. Please stand by for another unusual time-travel story.

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **"Forgive us our sins,**_

 _ **as we forgive those who sinned against us."**_

 _ **-Matthew 6:12**_

.

 **September 19, 2004**

 **(the present)**

"Mummy?"

Hermione felt a slight shake on her shoulder. She wanted to open her eyes and respond, but she was still sleepy. She felt really, really tired.

"Scorp, let Mummy sleep for a while, all right?" came her husband's gentle voice.

"But I want to greet her," whispered Scorpius. Hermione felt the sadness in her son's voice, so she gathered her strength to fight the sleepiness. She rolled to the other side and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," she said weakly, finding the most beautiful face she had ever seen: the face of her son. He had platinum blonde but curly hair. He had his father's beautiful grey eyes but had Hermione's button-like nose. The rest - the shape of his face, his lips and eyebrows were Draco's.

"Mummy!" exclaimed her four-year-old son happily. "Happy birthday!" Scorpius's greeting was followed by a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and cupped her son's face. "Thank you, Scorp. I love you," she replied affectionately.

"I love you, Mummy!" Scorpius buried his face on her neck, hugging her. Then, he pulled away. "I baked a cake for you, Mummy!" he said proudly.

"Really?Thank you, honey! Daddy helped you?" she asked, running her fingers in his beautiful curls.

Scorpius shook his head. "Nana helped me," he replied, referring to Hermione's mother, Helen. Scorpius calls Hermione's parents 'nana' and 'papa' while Narcissa Malfoy was simply 'gran' and Severus Snape was 'grandad'.

"Come on, Mum."

"Give me five minutes, honey, will you? I feel so tired."

Scorpius looked sad and ran a hand on her bump. "Okay, Mummy. Tell _her_ to stop kicking you. I don't want you to get tired."

Hermione and Draco laughed and assured their son that his _sister_ was not 'kicking mummy on purpose'.

"Happy birthday, love," greeted Draco who pulled her to him when Scorpius already left the room.

Hermione rested her head on his chest. "Thank you. I'm twenty-five. I feel old."

Draco chuckled. "I like older women," he said naughtily.

She rolled her eyes and punched him playfully. "Prat!"

But Draco pulled her even closer. "You're only twenty-five, Hermione. You're older, yes, but you're wiser and... sexier." He said the last part in a seductive tone, running a hand on her hip.

"I'm fat," she said with a pout.

"You're pregnant," he corrected with a kiss on her forehead. "And you're sexier when you're carrying my child."

Hermione smiled. Draco always made her feel good, especially when she thinks she's not at her best because of pregnancy. And after six years of marriage, he was still madly in love with her. In return, Hermione loved him even more and swore that she would never leave him again.

"I don't feel good," she mumbled to his chest.

"What do you need?" asked Draco with pure concern in his voice.

"Sex," she mumbled again.

"Excuse me?" Hermione could not see his face, but she was sure that he quirked an eyebrow.

"I need sex," she repeated without hesitation, and louder.

Draco laughed. "Who am I to deny you? You've got me under your spell, Granger."

"Stop talking and make love to me already!" she demanded.

"Bossy Gryffindor!" And Draco rolled until she was beneath him. A few moments later, she was moaning and _singing_ Draco's name.

.

 **September 19, 1999**

 **(five years ago)**

For the first time since Christmas, Hermione and Draco's home were full of people. The whole Dumbledore's Army (sans the Weasleys) were all present at Hermione's birthday celebration. They also took the opportunity to announce Daphne's pregnancy, because Hermione didn't really like being the center of attention. In the first place, she did not want a big birthday celebration, but when Cissy learned that Daphne was pregnant, she _suggested_ they throw a party to celebrate _two lives._

"Thank Merlin for you, Hermione. And to Severus, too!" groaned Daphne who looked tired, sitting in an armchair.

"Thanks for the potion for nausea, Mione," Harry said gratefully beside Daphne, holding his wife's hand.

Hermione smiled and patted Daphne's knee. "You're welcome. Happy to help."

"Lucky, we have two of the best potioneers in Britain around," said Draco proudly, wrapping an arm around her waist and dropping a kiss on her head.

"I'm not one yet a full-fledged potioneer. Father is," she replied bashfully.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So modest. You're the best potioneer at St. Mungo's, even better than those who are training you there! Your works have been featured in _Potions Weekly_!"

She chuckled. "Admit it then, you're the best Auror of your generation!"

Harry blushed and shook his head. "I'm not."

"Gryffindors!" groaned Daphne. Then, her facial expression softened when she saw something behind Hermione. "You have a visitor."

Hermione turned around and saw the wizard she had been waiting for.

"Father!" she exclaimed happily and walked towards him.

Severus Snape hugged his only daughter, not caring that there were at least twenty people in the drawing-room, watching them. "Happy birthday." When he pulled away, he gave her a present wrapped in red and gold.

"Thank you! I'll open this later. Come on," she said, taking her father's hand. "Mum and Dad are in dining. They want to hear about your book!"

.

"So, how is she?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and listened. She was about to get Harry and Remus on the porch when she heard Harry's voice.

"She's recovering, little by little," she heard Remus reply.

"It's been two months since I saw her."

"On your wedding day," quipped Remus. "She needs time. They both need time."

"Do you think it's for the best?"

"Time and space heal all wounds," was Remus's only reply.

Hermione heard Harry sigh. "She wanted Hermione to accept her as her mother. She wanted her daughter's forgiveness, but she's not yet ready. It still pains Hermione whenever she remembers everything that's happened - the adoption, the manipulation of time to create the engagement contract, waking up in St. Mungo's and suddenly learning that the Grangers aren't her real parents. Adee made it sound like: 'Hey, Hermione, I'm your real mother. I had to give you to the Grangers for your own safety. Now Draco needs our help, so marry him as soon as possible.'"

Silence. If the situation were different, Hermione would've laughed.

"I know my wife. She's sorry. She regrets the things she did."

Hermione heard Harry sigh. "So, she's in Germany right now? And you travel every day by Portkey?"

"I need to be with her. She's my wife, the love of my life. But she does not want me to stop teaching because she knows how much I am loving it."

"Aunt Adee is a loving person. She just doesn't show it the right way sometimes. I saw the memories in the Pensieve. She cared about you and Dad too much and I really feel sorry for the things my mum did to her. I couldn't believe Mum..."

"She saw Severus's book this morning, by the way. She was jealous."

Hermione frowned and went to her and Draco's room to open the present her father gave to her earlier. She tore the wrapping and found a new potions book written by Severus Snape. She opened the pages, looking for something - the reason why Adele was jealous. And there, she saw it; Severus Snape's dedication.

 ** _For my daughter, Hermione, with love. Always._**

Love. Always.

Severus Snape could love without conditions; without manipulations; without bad intentions. She smiled and hugged the book close to where her heart is.

But now that she and her father were catching up and building a good relationship, could she do the same for Adee?

Hopefully, someday, she could find it in her heart to forgive the woman who carried her for nine months; the woman who gave her to two wonderful people; - the people that showed her what it was like to love and be loved.

.

 **December 19, 1999**

 **(almost five years ago)**

Hermione was staring at the two faint pink lines. Her heart was pounding faster, but she couldn't contain the smile in her face and the tears in her eyes.

She was going to be a mother. Draco's going to be a father. They did not plan this, but she knew, since last year, that it can happen anytime. Pregnancy, that is. She never used any contraceptives. With Draco, she felt like she was ready for anything.

"Hermione?" came her father's voice. "Are you all right? What's taking you so long?"

Hermione suddenly remembered that she was in her father's new flat and that they were brewing together in their potions lab before she felt nauseous. She was still a trainee at St. Mungo's, but will be a full-fledged potioneer next year. Now, given her current situation, it looks like she has to take a break from potion-making and give way for her pregnancy.

With Draco's wealth and her status as the brightest witch of her age, her career could wait.

She opened the door and greeted her father with a smile. "Can you Floo Mum and Dad and Cissy? I have something to tell you."

Severus Snape frowned. "What about Draco?"

She shook her head and squeezed her father's arm. "I just thought of a perfect Christmas gift for Draco."

He eyed the thing in her hands. "Why are you telling us first?"

Hermione laughed. "Because I know I cannot keep this secret from you! We're working together, almost every day!"

Severus smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sit down and relax. I'll _summon_ the other parents."

She sighed and hugged her father. "You're the best, father."

.

 **August 19, 2000**

 **(four years ago)**

"Scorpius Granger-Malfoy. You are going to be a heartbreaker with your good looks and, undoubtedly, intelligence."

Hermione opened her eyes and found Draco bent over their newborn son's crib, talking to him animatedly.

"Your mother is the brightest witch of our generation, and me, your dad... Well, I was second to your mum." He chuckled. "You're a Malfoy, but I won't teach you about the pure-blood crap my father taught me. You, my son, are going to be a great, Muggle-respecting wizard."

"Indoctrinating our child already?" she asked, getting up from the bed.

Draco turned to her with an affectionate smile. "Just telling him to respect the Muggles."

Hermione was about to say something, but there was a knock on the door. She fixed her robe and hair before Draco got up to answer the door. Soon, four people emerged into the room: her mum and dad, Cissy, and her father.

"Where's my grandson?" whispered Cissy. "Is my little scorpion awake?"

"Scorpion?" sneered Severus, which made Hermione chuckle.

"My dragon says he's called 'Scorpius'," replied Cissy proudly, peeking into the crib.

"And did I give my permission to name him 'Scorpius'?" Hermione teased Draco.

"He's a mini-me. He should be called 'Scorpius'," countered Draco who sat beside her on the bed, letting the new grandparents gather around the crib. "Scorpius Granger-Malfoy. Sounds perfect, right?"

"Scorpius _William Severus_ Granger-Malfoy," she corrected, surprising everyone in the room, sans the newborn.

Hermione met her dad's eyes. "Sweetie, you don't have to..." he said rather emotionally. "Your double surname is enough."

She stood up and hugged her dad. "You're a great man and I will always be proud of you, Dad."

Her mum looked emotional, too and pulled her to a hug. "My sweet, sweet Hermione. I can't believe you're a mother now."

"Thanks for being the best mother, Mum. I want to be like you," she mumbled against her neck.

She met Severus's eyes. He was giving him a proud look. "I love you," he mouthed to her before taking Scorpius from Cissy's arms.

.

 **September 19, 2004**

 **(the present)**

"Mummy, Jamie's nana gave me a book!"

Draco looked up and saw his son showing Hermione a book given to him by Adele.

After more than five years, they all met Adele again. It was because Hermione asked Remus to come to her birthday celebration with Adele. The two witches greeted each other civilly earlier. James Potter II, Harry and Daphne's firstborn, introduced his grandmother Adele to Scorpius. He swore he saw the longing in Adele's eyes when she met Scorpius for the first time.

Hermione whispered something to Scorpius and Draco wondered what it was.

"Miss Lucy is kissing Uncle Adrian in the garden. Eeewww!" Draco heard James told Scorpius.

Lucy, Hermione's friend, was now teaching in a learning center for young witches and wizards who are not old enough to go to Hogwarts. She was Scorpius's teacher and was now dating her former celebrity crush, Adrian Pucey.

"We never kiss in front of Jamie," Daphne, who was sitting beside him, told everyone within the earshot, including Remus and Adele. "He said, kissing is 'yucky'."

"Bet you and Harry aren't giving each other chaste kisses," he commented with a smirk.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy! You're telling us that you and Hermione's kisses are innocent?" teased Harry.

"Mummy and Daddy's kisses are not yucky," quipped Scorpius, followed by Hermione. "Daddy, look at my family tree! It's our homework!" He showed him a long parchment with illustrations and names.

Above his name, 'Scorpius Granger-Malfoy', there were two names and pictures drawn using crayons. Written below the wizard's face with blonde hair, was 'Daddy - Draco Malfoy'. Beside was a picture of a witch with curly, brown hair and below was: 'Mummy - Hermione Granger-Malfoy'. Draco traced the line above his picture. There were pictures and the names of his parents. Under his father's name were the words: 'died: 1997'. Perhaps, he copied what was written on the family tapestry at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. His eyes searched for Hermione's parents. Above Hermione's picture were a man and a woman, both have brown hair and were wearing eyeglasses: Helen and William Granger. On the side, was another picture: a man with black hair, Severus Snape. Scorp wrote under Severus's name: 'grandpa'.

"Did you make this by yourself, Scorp?" he asked fondly.

"Yes, Daddy!" he replied proudly.

Hermione inspected their son's work and grabbed a crayon from Scorpius. "Here, Scorp," she pointed at the space beside Severus's picture. "Draw Mummy's other mother. I told you, Jamie's nana is also your gran, right?"

Scorpius looked up to Hermione. "Okay, Mummy." He draw another picture, but not before studying Adele's face. All of the adults around the table seemed to hold their breaths, except for Hermione who sent Adele a small smile.

Adele's eyes were glassy but she was smiling at Hermione.

"Finished!" declared Scorpius, flashing the parchment in front of Adele. "I have six grandparents!" he said happily. Then, he turned to Adele. "Can I call you 'Nana Adee'? Just like Jamie."

Adele looked like she was about to cry and reached out for the boy. She ruffled his curly blond hair. "Of course, Scorpius." Then, Adele turned to Hermione. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Of course."

Draco sighed in relief. There was no bitterness in Hermione's voice. Instead, she sounded rather sincere. And he waited for Hermione to say something to Adele. He knew it was coming. One would know if Hermione Granger welcomed you in her life if she asked you...

"Father is still in Germany. I'm wondering if you can brew me a potion for nausea? You see, I'm five months pregnant."

Despite the tears in her eyes, Adele beamed. "Sure! Do you need it now?"

Hermione smiled. "Tomorrow. Thank you, mother."

Draco reached for his wife's waist, as she was standing beside him. He pulled her close to him. Hermione, in return, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered to her neck.

"And I love you," she replied.

He ran a hand on her bump. "All is well?"

Hermione met his eyes and smiled. "All is well."

THE END


End file.
